Best I Ever Had
by nic3595
Summary: Sequel to A Little Bit of Everything. Arizona, Callie, Addison, and Coop continue growing their families and friendships. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Addison POV**

**Previously…..**

"**Good evening Dr. Montgomery this is Mrs. Madsen from the adoption agency. I was calling to let you know that Liam's biological mother is pregnant again and does not wish to keep the child. She has requested that you be the person to adopt this child, as that she would like Liam to grow up with his sibling. She is about 3 months along and we would need an answer within the next 2 weeks if you are interested. You can call me back at the agency anytime between 9am and 6pm Monday thru Friday. I look forward to hearing from you." I hang up as the message ends. Looks like it's time to have that conversation with Nicole.**

After I received that phone call from the adoption agency I checked in on Callie and the twins. Barbara took Sofia home with her and Arizona was staying at the hospital with Callie and the twins.

"Hey you guys I'm going to head home but I will back in the morning and see if we can get you out of here." I quietly tell them as I enter the room. Callie is breast feeding their son and Arizona is holding their daughter.

"Thanks Addie, for everything." Callie says to me quietly. I walk over to my best friend's bedside and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, you were a rock star today and the babies are beautiful." I hug Arizona and head out. On the way home my thoughts are going a mile a minute. I have always wanted multiple children and even when I started the process of adoption as a single parent I knew I wanted more than one child. Now not only is there a chance to have another child, but this child would be biologically related to my son. But it wasn't just me anymore. I was in a relationship with an amazing woman who had already readily accepted my son but she may not want more kids. I was so happy the day she legally adopted Liam and I was hoping that she was open to adding another child to our family. And am I okay if she says no? I want to believe I am, but I really want another baby. As I walk in the house the downstairs is dark expect for the small hallway light we always leave on for the other if they are going to be home late. I head up to Liam's nursery to check on him. As I look down into my son's crib I can't help but think how much I want him to grow up with a sibling. I lean in and kiss his head and whisper I love you. As I enter the bedroom I see my gorgeous girlfriend sitting up against the headboard in a tank top and sweats reading from her tablet.

"Hey lover how is the Robbins family?" She asks with a smile. I feel her eyes watching me as I strip down and change into my yoga pants and tank top. I crawl on the bed next to her. She immediately puts her tablet aside and pulls me into her to cuddle.

"Hhmm…you smell good." I tell her, and she always does.

"Well you feel good. What a day huh? Our son turned one today and we became aunties to 2 beautiful babies. That was pretty amazing what they named them." She says as lays a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I know I can't believe that our baby is one, it seems like he was just born. It's going too fast. And it was amazing getting to deliver those babies tonight and then to have them name their daughter after you, me, and Teddy was so overwhelming. I have something I need to talk to you about." I tell her. She pulls back to look into my face.

"Alright baby, is everything okay?" Nicole asks me.

"I think so; it's about a phone call I received, or rather a voicemail. It was from Mrs. Madsen from the adoption agency." I tell her.

"Is everything okay with the adoption? I mean you signed the papers to make him yours the day he was born, and I signed mine 6 months ago. Is the mother causing problems?" She asks protectively.

"No sweetie, no one can take Liam from us so don't worry about that. But the phone call was about Liam's biological mom. She is pregnant again and she can't keep the baby. Since I have Liam and I had expressed being open to adopting more children, the mother wants me to adopt this baby as well." I tell her trying to gauge her reaction to what I'm saying.

"Okay, do you want to adopt the baby?" She asks.

"Yes I do but it's not just me anymore. You are a part of this now and if you don't want to, if you are okay with just having Liam than I'm okay with that." I tell her.

"Addison I know that we haven't really talked about this but I want a family with you. You have already given me Liam; I would love nothing more than to have another child with you. I love you." Nicole tells me sincerely. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

"I love you too. So I guess I'm calling Mrs. Madsen on Monday and telling her yes. We are getting another baby in about 6 months!" I say excitedly.

"It would appear that way. Do we know what we are having?" Nicole asks as she rolls over to where she is lying above me supporting herself on her arms.

"No she didn't say on the message. I kind of hope it's a little girl." I say as I run my hands along her back. She leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I kind of do to, it would be nice to have another girl in my life to spoil." She says with a flirty smile.

"Well as long as you always spoil momma the most than I'm okay with sharing you with our daughter." I say as I pull her down for a deep kiss.

**Arizona POV**

I woke to the nurses wheeling my 2 sweet babies into the room so that Callie can feed them. Both Timmy and Quinn were so good last night and had already mastered the art of latching on and suckling, so as long as Addie gave them and Calliope the green light I could be taking my wife and babies home today. I get up and lay a soft kiss on my wife's sleeping lips.

"Hey baby you have to wake up the babies need their mami." As if on cue Timmy starts to cry and it automatically wakes Calliope.

"Good morning love, do I hear our baby boy?" Calliope asks sleepily.

"Yep, he is ready for some breakfast. You feed him and I will change baby girl and then we can switch." I say as I hand her Timmy. I watch for a minute, there is something so incredible beautiful about seeing Calliope feeding our babies. Callie feels my stare and looks up and smiles at me.

"You are so very beautiful; I can't believe you gave me this." I tell her with awe and love in my voice.

"Thank you for letting me have your babies. I can't wait for them to have their first smiles. I'm dying to know if they got your dimples." She tells me. After they are fed and changed, Addison walks in.

"Good morning Robbins family. How are we doing?" She says with a smile as she picks up Quinn gives her a kiss then lays her down and does the same thing to Timmy.

"We are good, will be even better if you tell me I can go home." Calliope says.

"Normally I would want to keep you another day to help you rest and heal but since I know that you have both Arizona and Barbara at home with you, I will do a quick exam, and if all is good then yes you can go home." Addison says. After she does her exam and gives instructions we get cleared to go home. Teddy comes down to help along with Addison get the twins and Calliope loaded up. My mom, dad, and Sofia come out to help bring everyone and all the stuff in. Calliope steps away to feed the twins and I help make Sofia some lunch and spend some time with her. My mom takes over so I can go up and help Calliope. I bring her the breast pump and some bottles. While Calliope is going to do a majority of the feeding, I wanted to be able to bond with the babies in that way as well and it could become exhausting really fast on Calliope trying to keep up feeding 2 hungry babies, so by pumping she could take a break between every other feeding. After she pumps a few bottles she and the twins lay down to sleep. I go back downstairs to my mom, dad, and Sofia.

"Where is mami, Timmy, and Quinn?" Sofia asks.

"They are sleeping baby girl. Mami and the babies need a lot of rest right now, but I promise we will all hang out when they wake up." I tell her as we sit down to color. A while later I hear one of the babies crying thru the monitor. I head up the stairs. My wife is already up with Quinn and is headed towards the nursery to change her. I get a sweet kiss on her way out of the room. As if Timmy could sense that his womb mate was awake and not in the same room, he too wakes and starts to cry. As I go over to his bassinet I look down to see Sofia standing next to me.

"Hey sweetie, did you come up to help with the babies?" I ask her as I pick up Timmy and head towards the nursery as well.

"Yes momma, I want to help with the babies." Sofia says as she follows.

"Hi mami, you are awake and so is Quinn. Yay! That means we can all hang out now!" Sofia says excitedly.

"We totally can hang out now. I just have to feed the babies and then we will come down okay." Calliope tells her. We spend the rest of the day as a family, one of the sweetest moments happened later in the day when Callie was breast feeding Timmy and I was bottle feeding Quinn. Sofia crawled up next to me as I was giving her baby sister a bottle.

"Can I help feed her momma?" Sofia asks sweetly.

"Of course you can. Mom can you take Quinn for a minute?" I ask as I hand Quinn to my mom. I pull Sofia in my lap so that her back is against my front, her legs stretched out the length of my thighs.

"Okay baby girl when nana hands us Quinn back I will help you support her head and hold the bottle. Now it is really important that you are as gentle and still as you can be." I tell her as I motion my mom to hand me Quinn.

"I promise I will be super gentle momma." Sofia says softly. I help Sofia feed Quinn and my heart is almost bursting at watching both my daughters together and when I looked up at Calliope I saw the tears in her eyes that told me she felt the same. After a nice dinner that my mom has prepared we all decide it's time for bed. I tuck Sofia in and let Callie have a bit of quiet time with her and head into our room. Since Timmy and Quinn have shared a womb for 9 months we put them in the same bassinet for now, it seems to soothe them. When I look into the bassinet I see that Quinn is asleep but my baby boy is not. He looks up at me with eyes that are so like mine I can't help but smile.

"**Es hora de dormir dulce nino."(It is time for bed sweet boy). **I whisper softly to my son. I rub his tummy until his eyes grow heavy and close. Calliope walks into the bedroom and puts her arms around me from behind as we look at our sleeping babies.

"**Hacemos bebes hermosos esposa."(We make beautiful babies wife.) **Calliope whispers in my ear. I turn in her arms and give a soft sweet kiss.

"We really do, seriously Calliope I can't believe this is all mine. You, Sofia, Timmy, and Quinn. I have never felt so happy. I'm jealous that you get the next 3 months with them, but I guess you will feel that way when you have to go back and my maternity leave starts." I say. Since Bailey granted both Calliope and I maternity leave, she was going to take her 3 months first and then I would take mine at the end of hers. This way both of us would have bonding time with the babies, plus they wouldn't have to go to daycare until they were 6 months old and Sofia would be in preschool.

"We will miss you when you are at work, just like you will miss me. I'm exhausted and these little ones will have us again in no time. Let's go to bed wife." Callie says as she goes and crawls in our bed. I crawl in behind her and wrap my arm around her middle and she snuggles back into me. Just before we both succumb to sleep I whisper.

"I love you Calliope Robbins."

"I love you Arizona Robbins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Callie POV**

Today is Arizona's first day back to work. The twins were born 2 weeks ago and she was able to take 2 weeks off to help us adjust at home. Barbara has been here as well and she is going to stay another 2 weeks. I think she has finally convinced the Colonel to consider moving to Seattle. As she put it, now we have 3 grandchildren that I just can't stand to be so far away from. Sofia has definitely loved having nana and papa here, although she was sad when her papa went back home to Colorado last week. I think she is helping Barbara in selling moving to the Colonel, he adores Sofia! For newborns we really couldn't ask for better babies. Quinn was definitely the more demanding of the 2, when she wanted something she wanted it now, as to where Timmy was a bit more laid back; he liked to observe the world around him. Although when he was wet, that was when he got grumpy, little man did not like a dirty diaper at all.

"Alright family I have to go, I'm going to miss you all so much!" Arizona says as she kisses the twins and Sofia.

"We are going to miss you too. I promise lots of text updates thru the day. Go be great and we love you." I tell my wife as I pull her into a deep kiss. We still have another couple of weeks before I'm cleared for sexy time and even though I have insisted that just because she can't touch me doesn't mean I can't take care of her, Arizona insists that she wait too. The little minx in me doesn't make it easy on her though, which her groan indicates as she pulls out of the kiss.

"You are evil Calliope Robbins, now I'm headed out. I love you." I send her a flirty smile.

"I love you too. Have a good day." As I close the door I hear my baby girl let out a wail. Sofia immediately runs to her bassinet and begins to speak to her in Spanish. While Sofia thinks the babies are "boring" since all they do is sleep and eat, she has really taken to being a big sister amazingly well.

"**No llores hermanita. Esta bien."(Don't cry baby sister. It's okay.)** Sofia says trying to soothe her crying sister.

"**Gracias mi dulce nina. Eres una buena Hermana tan grande."(Thank you my sweet girl. You are such a good big sister.)** I tell Sofia as I pick Quinn up and prepare to feed her. Sofia gives me her sweet smile and heads off to play. I can't believe she will be 5 next week and will start preschool as well. Since her birthday falls a bit too late she couldn't start kindergarten this year, but I'm okay with that and she is very excited for preschool. She is just growing up to fast. As I'm finishing feeding and changing Quinn, Timmy lets it be known that it is now his turn. While I love my daughters more than life itself, there is something incredible special about holding my son. Maybe it's because of his eyes, as that those are the same eyes of his momma that I fell in love with so many years ago. Whatever it is, he definitely has me wrapped around his little finger already. Even in the last 2 weeks we have noticed some features coming thru on both babies. They were both like Sofia in that fact that their skin tone was slightly lighter than my own, but you could still see the Latin heritage. Both Sofia and Timmy had my dark hair, but they also had both had blue eyes, which I knew Timmy got from Arizona, and while Sofia got hers from Mark, I liked knowing she also shared that feature with her momma. Funny enough outside of his eyes, Timmy seemed to look a lot like myself and Sofia, the donor we picked really could have been my brother, we looked enough alike, which was one of the factors in us choosing him. Then there was Quinn. Outside of having the same skin tone of her brother and sister, and my eye color, she was all Arizona. I saw so much of my wife in my baby girl's developing features. If that stayed true, she was going to be gorgeous! A Latina version of Arizona Robbins, yeah heartbreaker waiting to happen! As I sit on the couch next to the bassinet that holds my twins, watching my almost 5 year old coloring on the floor, I can't help but smile.

"Quite a beautiful sight huh?" I look up as my mother in laws voice comes from next to me as she sits.

"It really is I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure this is real." I tell her.

"You have no idea what this means to Daniel and I. We were both so sad when you and Arizona split up when she went to Africa. Daniel was a little more understanding of Arizona's reasons than I was, but none the less I love my daughter and I supported her dream. Even though I thought you were her dream. Turns out I was right." Barbara says with a smug smile.

"As much as those 5 years without her were hard, in some ways I think they had to happen in order for it to be the way it is now. We both made a lot of mistakes not only with Africa but the relationship leading up to that point. The 5 years apart really made us both take a hard look at ourselves and both of us did a lot of growing up. Plus I got Sofia out of all that, so it was worth it." I reply.

"Well getting you back was the smartest thing that girl has ever done! Daniel and I were so excited when we found out about Sofia, we wanted to have grandchildren so bad, but we just weren't sure Arizona would want to be a mom. Then she called to tell us that she not only got you back but she had a daughter as well. We were ecstatic, and then when you told us you were pregnant again, and it was twins, well I just can't thank you enough Callie. I know that it has been incredible hard for you with your family, but I want you to know that you and those 3 children will always have a place in our family." Barbara tells me. With tears in both of our eyes I reach over and hug the woman who has become a mom to me in the last year.

"Thank you Barbara. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that my children will never have to know the pain of having their family leave them. That they will know nothing but unconditional love." I say sincerely.

"I hope you know that that love is extended to you as well." Barbara says as she gets up and kisses my forehead and heads towards the kitchen to make lunch. As I sit there looking at my children I think, yeah we are very lucky to be Robbins!

**Cooper POV**

Addison put the call into the adoption agency today and told them that she wanted to adopt the baby. We decided that we would handle it the same way we did Liam. Addison would adopt the baby on her own first, as that she has already gone thru the acceptance process with the agency, and then I would file for 2nd parent adoption after we had the baby. This way we wouldn't have to go thru the whole approval process again as a couple. I was excited about us getting another baby. I had meant to express to Addison for some time now that I wanted to Liam to have a sibling. I was raised as an only child, and while I'm thankful that another child didn't have to go thru what I did, I sometimes wonder if it would have been just a bit more bearable if I had a sibling by my side. This last year with Addison has been amazing. I never thought I would love like this again, I never thought I would have a family of my own. While I still miss Emily, Addison is my love, she has my heart. And now we are going to be the parents of 2 children! I have been thinking for the last couple of months about asking Addison to marry me, pretty much ever since we talked about it, and her saying that she would get married again. I need to go see Callie soon; she can help me do this right. Addison deserves a great proposal.

"Momma!" Liam says as Addison walks thru the living room. Momma was his first word and Addison was over the moon about it. He said it for the first time last week and we both cried when we heard him say it. We discussed for a while what we wanted him to call me, as that he probably wouldn't call Addison momma forever, he would eventually grow in to just mom so we were trying to come up with some names. The one person I was close to in my family until she passed away was my maternal grandmother and I called her Memaw, and when I suggested that to Addison, she loved it, so we have been trying to get Liam to say it, but he hasn't yet.

"Hey sweet boy, are you having fun playing with memaw?" Addison says as she heads back towards the kitchen to get her coffee before she heads to work. I greatly appreciate the love that Addison has for wearing skirts, the woman's legs go on forever and I take a minute from my position on the floor to check out her legs as she walks by. By doing so I almost miss a major event, my son's first steps! I happen to see out of the corner of my eye Liam pull himself on the edge of the couch, which isn't new, he has been using the furniture or our fingers to "walk" for a week or so now. But as I watch him reach the end of the couch I can see him figuring out how to balance himself and he lets go. I get my phone out and send Addison a text to come back to the living room then switch my camera to record. Just as Liam finds his center of balance and is standing on his own Addison comes out of the kitchen.

"Really Nicole we have resorted to sending texts instead of just calling out my name from the next room?!" She asks a bit annoyed.

"I didn't think you would want to miss this and I didn't want to startle him by yelling for you my love." I tell her. She looks up and sees what is about to happen and crouches down next to me and encourages Liam to take his first steps.

"Good job Liam, come to momma honey." Addie says as she holds out her arms. I watch the concentration in my sons face as he takes his first tentative step. Once he realizes he is still standing, with huge grin on his adorable face he takes another step and then another. Soon he has wobbled his way over to me and Addison, and instead of going to Addison he grabs my shirt.

"Memaw!" He exclaims.

"Oh my God Addie he said it! He called me memaw!" I exclaim as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Yes he did and he walked to you! What a smart big boy you are!" Addie says getting a giggle from Liam. Addison leans over and gives Liam a kiss on his cheek then turns to me and crashes our lips together. I grab the back of her head and pull her tighter to me swiping my tongue along her lower lip and she grants me access immediately. After the need for oxygen forces us apart she gives me a small peck and stands up.

"Well now I really don't want to go to work but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late. I love you both so very much." My red headed beauty says. I pick Liam up so we can walk her to the door.

"Wave bye bye to momma Liam." I tell him as we watch Addison walk out to her car. She gives us a wave and then leaves. Liam and I go back inside and I stand him on his feet and he immediately starts to walk back over to the blocks we were playing with. I smile as I watch my son wobble and I have such pride in the things he accomplished today. I can't believe this is mine!

"Hey buddy should we go see Aunt Cal? I have some pretty important things to discuss with her." I tell my son as I send a text to Callie to see if she was up for a visit. I needed to start getting a plan together because I'm going to make Addison Montgomery my wife!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cooper POV**

Today is Thanksgiving. Today is also the day that I'm going to ask Addison Montgomery to be my wife. The week following us confirming we were adding another baby to our family, Callie and I went ring shopping. The one we found was perfect, it screamed Addison, elegant and classy, just like her. I spent the last few weeks getting everything in order, even convincing Addison that we should hold Thanksgiving at our house this year. I reasoned that the twins were still too young and that would put unneeded stress on the new moms and being that we were going to have a newborn ourselves in a few months, this was a perfect time to get everyone together. As Thanksgiving got closer my thoughts turned to Emily. While there would always be part of me that loved her, the last year with Addison has shown me that not only could I love again, I was truly, finally ready to let Emily go. So I woke early this morning and went for a run. Before I left I grabbed mine and Emily's wedding ring sets that I kept in the nightstand next to my side of the bed. Addison has always been so understanding about my journey in my grief and acceptance of Emily being gone. I look at the red headed beauty still sleeping in our bed and my heart is full of the love I have for this woman. I run the route that takes me along a trail that leads out to Lake Washington. I stop and sit on a bench overlooking the water and pull the rings out.

"Hey Em, it's been awhile since I've talked with you. I want you to know that I'm happy. I miss you every day, and part of me always will. You taught me so much about loving. Not only how to let other people love me but how to love myself and I'm forever thankful I had the chance to love you and to be loved by you. I love you." I finish with tears streaming down my face and I cock back my arm and let the rings fly. I watch them land in the water and I stand up and start my run back to my love, my future.

After I got back from my run and cleaned up, people started showing up. We had invited Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Henry, Derrick, Meredith, Alex, Jo, plus all the kiddos. Derrick brought a deep fryer and he was going to deep fry the turkey. Everyone else brought either a side dish or a dessert.

"Hey Bear, how are you feeling?" I ask Teddy as I put my hand on her barely there baby bump. She was almost 4 months along now and her and Henry got engaged not long after they announced being pregnant. I couldn't be happier for my dear friend. She had lost so much at the game of love and I was happy she was finally getting her joy.

"I'm doing okay, the morning sickness has really kicked in, but thankfully it usually only during the early part of the day and by mid-morning it settles." Teddy replies.

"Are you and Henry going to find out the gender at your next appointment?" Arizona asks as she walks up to us.

"As cool as we thought it was that you and Cal wanted to be surprised with the twins we decided we want to know, so yeah we go in next week and should be able to find out then." Teddy replies with a smile.

"How about you and Addie, are you guys going to find out what you're having?" Teddy asks me.

"We actually found out this last week. Turns out the birth mom was a bit further along than we initially thought. She is closer to 5 months, and we are having a little girl!" I beam proudly. When we found that out last week, both Addison and I were over the moon with happiness, we had both hoped for a little girl to add to our family. Addison also convinced the mom to transfer her care to Dr. Fields, who works under Addie, that way she could somewhat monitor mom and baby a bit more closely. We were surprised when we discovered that she a bit further along than she first told us. Apparently she was trying to hang on to the guy that was in her life by telling him that he was the baby daddy, but when he bailed on her after she told him she was pregnant, she decided to give this baby up as well and came clean with everyone and admitted that not only was that guy not the daddy, but she had been pregnant almost 2 months longer than she had told us. This woman reminded me of my mom a lot and I had a hard time interacting with her because of it. Addison dealt with her mostly, I was just happy we were going to be able to help another child not have to grow up like I did. The woman was doing the right thing after this pregnancy and she was going to get fixed so that she couldn't have any more babies.

"That is awesome! So do you have the ring with you?" Arizona asks quietly looking around to make sure Addison wasn't in ear shot. I nod my head yes.

"Do you guys want to see it?" I ask her and Teddy. They both say yes and I pull them into our office and show them the ring.

"Oh Coop its beautiful. I'm so happy and proud of you." Teddy says with tears in her eyes and hugs me.

"Thanks Bear, I'm nervous but excited." I tell them.

"I was so nervous leading up to proposing to Calliope, but once I looked into her eyes, the nerves just disappeared. How were you when you proposed to Emily?" Arizona asks.

"I was a wreck, but then something really funny happened. Emily actually ended up proposing to me first. Apparently she had been planning as well and she beat me to the punch. So technically this will be the first time I propose to someone." I admit.

"You know if the 3 of you stay in here much longer, Addison is going to get suspicious." Callie's voice from the doorway makes us all jump.

"Shit Bones you scared the crap out of us. You know that is not very nice to do that to your nervous friend." I say.

"Or your pregnant one!" Teddy exclaims. We all laugh and head back out to the rest of the group.

"Hey sweetness what were the 3 of you up too?" Addie asks me as I come next to her.

"We were just talking about babies and such." I tell her. Soon dinner is ready and we all gather around and dig in. Once everyone has stuffed themselves and we get cleaned up and all the kiddos have crashed out, we decide to play some games. Arizona helps me convince everyone that we should play Trivial Pursuit and that it should be significant others vs. each other. I head into the other room to grab the game. Before I head back out I take a deep breath, here we go, and I head back out.

**Addison POV**

I was happy that Nicole wanted to have Thanksgiving at our house; I loved having the space to have our loved ones in the same place. Callie and Arizona agreed that since we did Thanksgiving, they would do Christmas. Nicole had been weird today. She seemed quiet and a bit anxious. I wasn't sure what could be bothering her and every time I asked she told me she was fine. I figured I would just get her to talk to me after everyone left tonight. She disappeared with Arizona and Teddy in our office earlier and when I asks what it was about I got the feeling she wasn't being entirely honest with me, which was unusual, Nicole never lies to me. After dinner it was decided that we would play Trivial Pursuit, which I thought was an odd choice, I didn't even know we owned that game!

"I don't think we even own that game." I say to Nicole and Arizona.

"Yeah we do. I picked it up the other day." Nicole says as she heads towards the office where we keep our board games. She comes back and we get the teams set up. Callie, me, Jo, Meredith and Teddy are on one side of the table, and across from us were Arizona, Nicole, Derrick, Alex, and Henry. It was decided that each other respective significant other would be the one to ask their partners the questions when it was their turn. After a couple of heated rounds, because let's be honest we are all surgeons so we are naturally competitive, I land on the Science category and it's for a pie piece. I look smugly over at Nicole; Science is kind of my thing so I'm feeling confident. I watch her pull the card and see her face fall a bit.

"I'm totally going to know the answer aren't I?!" I say to her.

"You most definitely will know the answer to this question." She replies seriously. Then she does something that confuses me. Instead of asking the question she stands up and walks over to my side of the table and stands next to my chair. I look up at her.

"What are you doing Nicole?" I ask confused. I also realize that our friends have grown very quiet and are watching intently. Nicole hands me the card.

"I think you should read the question Addison." She says with a smile. It is then that I notice that this isn't a normal trivial pursuit card. As I scan the card my eyes fill with tears. I watch Nicole pull a ring box out of her front pocket and she goes down on one knee.

"Please read the question Addison." Nicole says as she opens the box.

"Addison Montgomery will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I read thru my tears. I look into those green eyes that I love so much and I lunge forward and wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her with everything I have. When we pull back for oxygen she smiles at me again.

"While I'm fairly certain that reaction is a positive answer, if you want to earn the pie piece I still require an answer Montgomery." She teases.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes a million times, I will marry you Nicole Cooper!" I exclaim and throw my arms around her neck again. Our friends all cheer as she slips the gorgeous ring on my finger. I lean my forehead against hers.

"This would explain why you have been so weird today." I tell her with a laugh.

"Yeah I was kind of a bundle of nerves so it was making me anxious. I love you." Nicole says.

"I love you too." I reply. We spend the rest of the evening enjoying our family that we have made for ourselves here in Seattle. I can't seem to keep my eyes off Nicole, she is gorgeous and she wants to marry me! I feel that I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Soon everyone gets ready to leave and before I know it everyone is gone. I realize that Nicole has disappeared and I turn off all the lights downstairs and head up to our bedroom, assuming that Nicole went to check on our son. When I enter our room it is bathed in candlelight and there are rose petals on the floor and our bed. Nicole was standing there with her guitar.

"I wanted to share the proposal with our loved ones, but I wanted to do something just for you." She says quietly as she leads me to the bed and has me sit. She steps back and starts playing and singing to me.

**If she was a drink, she'd be a single barrel bourbon on ice  
Sweet with a kick, a chill and a burn all at the same time  
She'd someday drive me to high-speed chase  
She ain't just a song, she's the whole mix-tape  
Cause she's so complicated, that's the way God made her  
Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane**

**And she destroys me in that tee shirt  
And I love her so much it hurts  
I never meant to fall like this  
But she don't just rain, she pours  
That girl right there's the perfect storm  
**  
I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as I listen to the love of my life singing to me.

**I know how to make her laugh, or blush, or mad at me  
And that's okay, there ain't no one more beautiful angry  
And she loves just as deep as she goes when she's down  
The highs match the lows, can't have one without the other  
And I love her just the way God made her  
Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane**

**And she destroys me in that tee shirt  
And I love her so much it hurts  
I never meant to fall like this  
But she don't just rain, she pours  
That girl right there's the perfect storm**

**She's the thrill of a lifetime  
A guy like me spends his whole life looking for  
That girl right there's the perfect storm  
**

As Nicole finishes the song she takes her guitar off and sets it aside then comes and bends down in front of me.

"I love you so much Addison. You saved me, you continue to save me. You taught me how to love again; you taught me how to live again. Every day I wake up next to you I'm thankful for you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you." I pull her up to me and I kiss her long and slow.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being loved by you. I love you." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Song from previous chapter was Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley. I have had a few folks say that this story is too cheesy. My answer to that is I know**** While there will be some drama within the storyline, I mostly like writing about the love between these couples and their love thru their friendships to each other. Shonda gives us enough drama! Sexy times for both couples coming up! Mature (NC-17)**

**Chapter 4**

**Cooper POV**

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being loved by you. I love you." As soon as those words leave Addison's mouth I lean in and kiss her. I feel her bite my lower lip and with a moan I open my mouth and our tongues begin their battle for dominance. I pull back and indicate for Addison to follow me to the bathroom. I have lit candles in there as well and I turn on the shower and walk over to my fiancé. I lean in and whisper in her ear, biting the earlobe as I do so, enjoying the shiver that runs thru her body.

"I'm going to get in the shower and I think you should join me." I say as I back away and start stripping off my clothes. Addison doesn't waste any time and sheds her clothes as well. I take a moment to look at the beautiful and ridiculously sexy woman she is. Addison is at times self-conscious of her age, she really shouldn't be, she was stunningly sexy! I grab her hand and open the door to the shower and check the water temp and pull her in with me. I take a minute to enjoy our slick bodies against each other and I look into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You take my breath away with how beautiful you are Addison Montgomery." I say as I take her lips in mine. I immediately seek admittance with my tongue and it is given. I can't get enough of kissing this woman! I turn us to where her back is to the tiles of the shower and I roll my hips forward into her and we both moan at the contact. I detach from her mouth and start nipping and kissing down her neck. I have a thing for Addison collarbone. Due to her slight frame, her collarbone sticks out just slightly and I love to nip it with my teeth and then soothe it with my tongue. This drives her crazy and I feel her thrust her hips forward seeking mine. I bend my head to capture a nipple in my mouth and Addison lets out a sexy growl. I work back up and kiss her hard as I pull away I look into her darkened eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her huskily.

"With everything I have." She replies instantly. I smile at her honest and pure response then I bend slightly at the knees as I grasp the back of each thigh.

"Wrap your legs around my waist when I lift you." I tell her. Addison is tall, therefore she always feels like she is "too big" to be picked up, but after only a moment hesitation she complies and I lift her and she wraps her legs around me. I lean forward enough to where a majority of the weight is being stabilized by the wall. I roll my hip again and she gasp at the connect this creates on her now open core.

"Oh my God Nicole that feels amazing." Addison moans.

"I need you to lock your heels behind me." I tell her as I begin my assault on her neck again. I feel her comply and I reach between us with one hand while the other is holding us up against the wall. I slide 2 fingers up and down her drenched slit then down to her opening. I lift my head and look into her eyes as I slide 2 fingers inside her. I'm able to go deep at this angle and Addison thrust her hips forward at the feeling. She wraps one arm around my shoulders and the other hand reaches up and grabs the shower head. I use my own hips to back the thrust of my hand and I begin to slowly fuck her against the shower wall, never breaking eye contact. My thrust is slow and deep.

"Jesus Nicole that feels amazing!" I feel Addison getting wetter at each thrust and it spurs me faster, I start picking up my pace. I love the way Addison is squeezing me with her thighs and her hand is for sure leaving scratch marks along my shoulders.

"I'm going to come Nicole!" Addison yells out just as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I slowly bring her down and pull out, bringing the 2 fingers I had inside of her and taste her and I groan at it, I'm addicted to her taste.

"Can you stand?" I ask her, I need to taste what I did to her now! As she nods yes I slowly help her lower her legs back to the floor. As soon as her feet hit the floor I'm on my knees in front of her.

"Yes please!" Addison groans out as soon as she realizes what I'm doing and she spreads her legs for me. I don't bother teasing and I dive right in taking long hard strokes with my tongue. Addison thrust her sex into my face and I latch on to her clit and suck hard. This sends her into her 2nd climax and she slides down the wall into my lap at the bottom of the shower. We sit holding each other in the water until she gains control of her body again and looks up at me.

"Hey there beautiful, welcome back." I say with a smile.

"Engaged sex is awesome!" Addison says and we both crack up. I help her up and we spend the rest of the shower cleaning each other. We get dry and head to our bed and crawl in and I grab her to lay her head on my chest and intertwine our legs.

"Thank you for saying yes." I whisper as sleep takes us both.

**Arizona POV**

What an awesome day! I got to spend it with so many of my loved ones, and I had so much to be thankful for this year. I have an amazing wife, 3 beautiful children, friends who were really my family, life was good. Watching our 2 dear friends get engaged today was just the icing on the cake. Calliope and I talked on our walk back home how happy we were for Coop and Addison and that they found each other. After we got home Calliope took the twins to feed them and get them ready for bed and I gave Sofia a bath and read to her. Now I'm off to find my wife. I check the nursery first and don't see her so I pop in really quick to kiss the twins good night. I check on Sofia one more time and then head for our bedroom and I stop dead in my tracks at the sight that greets me when I enter. Calliope has the room bathed in candlelight and in the middle of our bed is my gorgeous wife in the sexiest black lacy negligee I have ever seen. It has been a little over 2 months since we have had sexy time and I have missed my wife!

"Wow, you look hot!" I say to her as I approach the bed.

"Well since Addison let me know yesterday at my checkup that I was all clear, I thought I might surprise you." She says with that sexy mouth.

"I'm definitely surprised, happily so, but very surprised." I reply with a smile. I lean forward and connect our lips. It starts off as a soft kiss but turns hungry quickly. Her tongue swipes my lower lip seeking entrance and I give it immediately. I feel her hands reach for my shirt and I sit up and take it off. I love the way her eyes darken when she looks at me. I crawl up to where I'm lying on top of her. I kiss her long and hard.

"You are so incredible beautiful! I have missed touching you." I husk in her ear.

"**He perdido sus manos en mi cuerpo."(I have missed your hands on my body.) **She replies. Ever since she found out that I took 3 of the 5 years I was in Africa and learned Spanish, Calliope loved talking to me in Spanish, and I didn't mind even a bit as that Spanish coming from her mouth was dirty hot.

"**Su piel es tan suave y calido."(Your skin is so soft and warm) **I tell her as I run my hands up her silk covered breasts feeling the nipples harden under my touch. She reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and removes it from my body and I moan as she encases my breasts with her strong ortho hands.

"**Me encante como sus senos se llenan las manos perfectamente."(I love the way your breasts fill my hands perfectly.) **Calliope says as she takes a nipple in her mouth I arch my back above her pushing my nipple deeper into her hot mouth and I moan.

"**Usted tiene los labios mas sensuales, los amo en mi cuerpo."(You have the sexiest lips; I love them on my body.) **As those words leave my mouth Calliope grabs my hips and flips us to where she is now on top. She tears the rest of my clothes off and does the same to herself. She straddles my hips and reaches between us and spreads my lips with 2 fingers and lowers her center on to mine. I cry out at the contact.

"**Oh mi Dios, te sientes tan bien!"(Oh my God, you feel so good!) **Calliope starts to slowly grind our centers together and I can feel the wetness grow between us. I start thrusting my hips up to meet hers causing more contact between our cores.

"**Necesito mas. Te necesito dentro amante."(I need more. I need you inside lover) **Callie moans and grabs one of my hands and brings it to her core. I bury 2 fingers inside her and watch as my lover grinds herself down on my fingers. I sit up and attach my lips to Calliope's nipple biting and licking it as I bury myself inside of her.

"**Sigue, estoy cerca bebe."(Keep going, I'm close baby) **Callie moans out. As I feel her starting to tighten around my fingers I flip her on to her back and thrust hard and a fast.

"**Ven por mi, mi esposa."(Come for me, my wife) **I whisper in her ear and as I do I feel her come undone beneath me. I slowly pull out and collapse on top of her.

"Damn that was hot!" I tell her as I roll off to the side of her. Just as she goes to reply her phone rings on the nightstand.

**Meanwhile in Miami…..**

"**Quieres que llame a su papa?"(Do you want me to call her dad?)**

"**Llamala. Ella merece saber."(Call her. She deserves to know.)**

I watch Calliope look at her phone confused.

"It's Aria, my sister." She says as she answers it. I watch her face and I see tears start to form.

"**Cuando? Y como?"(When? And how?) **I hear her ask. Callie gets up from the bed and puts a robe on; I follow and pull on sweats and a t-shirt. I go stand by her and put my hand on her back, just letting her know that I'm here. I'm not sure why her sister would be calling her after all this time, it has been over 6 years since her family has contacted Calliope, but I can tell whatever it is, it's not good.

"**Es bien padre?"(Is dad okay?) **She asks. I assume that whatever is wrong has to do with one of her parents at this point. Calliope is shaking with emotion and I guide her back to sit on the bed.

"**Te llamare manana y hablar de los acuerdos. Gracias por llamar."(I will call you tomorrow and talk about arrangements. Thank you for calling) **Calliope hangs up her phone and sits staring straight ahead.

"Calliope, honey what's going on?" I ask concerned.

"That was my sister Aria. She was calling to tell me my mom died." She replies as she collapses into tears on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Arizona POV**

The last 2 days have been hectic and emotionally draining. After we received the phone call about Calliopes mom death, I held her most of that night while she cried. She spoke to her sister the next day and found out that it was a massive heart attack and that it was very sudden and her mom did not suffer. The funeral was being held in 2 days from now in Miami and Carlos Torres had arranged for his private jet to transport Calliope, myself, Sofia, and the twins. The babies were still breast feeding and really too young for either of us to feel comfortable leaving them for any length of time. Since we didn't want to take the kids to the funeral, Addison had offered to come a long and help with the kids. I also think she really wanted to be there for Calliope. This was difficult on so many levels for my wife. Not only did her mother just die, but she hadn't seen or spoken to her mother or the rest of her family for that matter, in over 6 years. I think she was having a lot of conflicting emotions. On one hand she was devastated that she lost her mother and growing up, even though Lucia Torres was the exact opposite of Calliope, they were still close. It wasn't until Callie started dating women that the relationship fell apart. Lucia never really came around after Callie came out, Mr. Torres did, and I even earned his respect when I stood up for Calliope and mines relationship. But then after I left for Africa and Callie got pregnant with Sofia out of wedlock with a man she wasn't involved with, well I guess that tipped her very Catholic parents over the top. Callie had expressed a few times she felt that it was really her mother's influence that pushed Aria and her dad away from her again. So while Callie was grieving, she still held a lot of anger towards her mom, and with that now came guilt. She was also very anxious about seeing her sister and dad after all this time.

"I have the twins and Sofia's bags ready by the door with ours. Teddy, Coop, and Addison just pulled up. Are you ready love?" I ask Calliope. Teddy and Coop were taking us all to the airport.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Thank you for going with me, I think it is the only way I could get thru this." Callie tells me with a soft kiss as she grabs Quinn who is strapped into her car seat carrier and I grab Timmy. Sofia had already bolted outside when she saw 3 of her favorite people pull up.

"You don't have to thank me for that Calliope. You are my wife and I love you and I would never let you go thru this alone." I tell her as we leave our house and head to the airport. I ride with Coop and we have Liam and Sofia with us.

"How is Bones holding up there Battleship?" Coop asks with concern for her friend.

"I think she is doing as well as to be expected really. This is so hard on so many levels for her." I reply.

"Yeah I can imagine. If you need anything I'm only a phone call away okay. Honestly I wish we were coming with you too, I just couldn't get the time off with April being on vacation." Coop says sadly. I know she really wanted to be there for Callie, they are so close, but we both understood her work schedule.

"It's okay Coop, we know if you could be there you would be. Besides you are giving up your fiancé for the 4 days so we thank you for that." I tell her as we pull up to the airport.

"She wanted to be there for you guys. Just take care of our girls for me okay." Coop says.

"Promise and I will keep you updated as well." We all say our good byes; I can tell that even though Addison wants to be there for Callie she is having a hard time leaving Coop and Liam.

"Thanks for helping us out Addie." I tell her as we enter the area to board the jet that Mr. Torres sent for us.

"Callie was there for me thru my mom's death; it's the least I can do for her." Addie replies as she takes Sofia hand as we climb the stairs into the plane. We had to explain to Sofia where we were going and why last night. She had a general understanding of death, as that Callie has always talked to her about Mark. She didn't really understand that she had grandparents that she has never met or an aunt as well. But at 5 you are pretty excited about any adventure so she was enjoying herself at least. After we got everyone secured I went and sat down next to Calliope.

"Hi sweetie, maybe you should try to sleep a bit on the trip." I suggest as that I know my wife hasn't slept much in the last 2 days. I grab her a pillow and blanket and wrap her up and sit next to her.

"My head is so busy right now. I feel like my emotions are all over the place. I'm sad, angry, anxious, and nervous. I'm just overwhelmed." Callie says with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby and it is understandable. A parent dying unexpectedly is difficult no matter what then add in the history you have with your family and you are dealing with a lot. Just know that you don't have to go thru it alone. You have me, Sofia, Timmy, Quinn, and Addison right here with you. And back home you have so many people who love and support you, so lean on that okay." I tell her as I start to run my fingers thru her hair. Just as she starts to doze off I hear her softly say.

"As long as I have that I'm okay."

**Calliope POV**

My mom is dead. That is the first thought I have as I wake to the plane landing in Miami. 2 days ago my life was perfect, and then I received that phone call from my sister and now I feel like I'm drowning in emotions. I'm devastated at my mom's death. While yes the last 6 years we haven't spoken, but I had almost 30 years before that with her. My mom and I were very much opposites, she loved being a socialite, was all about status and image, where I on the other hand could care less about that stuff, Aria was definitely more like my mom in that way. But my mom was always proud of my accomplishments, even when I didn't always go about it the way she thought I should. Like when I decided to go into the Peace Corps, she all but forbade me, but when I came back determined to go to med school, she was proud and supportive. Unfortunately her need to fit a certain image, and her very Catholic upbringing, I was a great disappointment when I started dating women, and she refused to have a daughter who sinned in such a way. Even after my dad came around she kept her distance, then I really pushed her over when not only did I get pregnant out of wedlock, but I had no intentions of marrying the baby's father. So now my mother had not only a deviant, but a harlot for a daughter. So my family cut me out of their lives again. I'm as angry as I am devastated. I'm angry that her intolerance shorted me 6 years with my mom, I'm angry that my children will never know her, I'm just angry. I'm also anxious and nervous about seeing my dad and sister. While my phone conversation with Aria was concerning arrangements for us coming to Miami, I sensed her wanting to connect with me, but I don't trust her. Then there is my dad. He is who I have missed the most. I was always a daddy's girl and it has hurt not having him to talk to, to lean on in hard times, to celebrate the good ones. While I'm fairly certain he bowed to my mother's wishes, the fact of the matter is, he has been absent from my life for 6 years! After we get our luggage and all the kids I see that my father has sent a couple of cars to take us to the hotel. I told Aria that I did not want them to pick us up and that we would be staying at a hotel and not the house. Arizona has left it up to me on whether or not my sister and my dad meet the kids and I have decided I want to speak with them before I decide if they even deserve to meet our kids. So the plan was for us to get settled in the hotel and then Aria and my dad were meeting Arizona and me for dinner at the hotel restaurant. I'm forever thankful for my red headed best friend. The minute I told her about my mom and us going to Miami, she immediately rearranged her schedule to come with. She said it was to help us with the kids but I know it was just as much to be here for me and I love her for that. Then there was my wife. Arizona had been amazing these last few days, holding me when I needed to be held, she also took care of getting everyone packed for the trip. She is constantly checking in with me to make sure I'm okay. I love her so much and she has been my rock. It will be interesting to see my dad's reaction when he realizes not only is Arizona back from Africa, but she is my wife and mother of my children. Even though he had warmed up to Arizona, there was a part of him that was secretly happy when we broke up, he was always hopeful that the dating women thing was just a phase! After I pump a few bottles for Addison and ensure that she and the kids are settled Arizona and I head down to the restaurant to meet Aria and my dad. As we approach the restaurant I see them both standing there waiting for us and I pause for a second.

"Are you okay Calliope? If you aren't ready for this we can go back up to our room." Arizona says quietly.

"No I'm okay, let's get this over with." As I approach I'm taken back at how old my dad looks, the 6 years have aged him. My sister looks beautiful as always but she also has a maturity about her that is new.

"**Hola Aria papa."(Hello Aria dad) **I say as we approach the duo.

"**Calliope es bueno verte. Por que esta aqui, este es un asunto de familia."(Calliope it is so good to see you. What is she doing here, this is a family matter.) **My father questions as he narrows his eyes at Arizona. Before I have a chance to reply, my wife answers.

"**Estoy aqui por mi esposa, y si que puedo entender lo que esta diciendo."(I'm here for my wife, and yes I understand what you are saying.)** Arizona answers my dad. I watch the look of shock pass over his face.

"**Arizona es mi familia y yo la queria aqui conmigo. Si eso es un problema que le dejaremos ahora y volver a casa."(Arizona is my family and I want her with me. If that is a problem we will leave and go back home.) **I tell my father with an edge to my voice.

"Please forgive me mija you too Dr. Robbins. It was just a shock seeing you with Calliope and now finding out you are married. Let's please go sit and eat and talk." My father requests.

"Hey Callie, I know I have been a pretty horrible sister and you and I have a lot to work out but our mother just died and if my older sister has it in her I could really use a hug." My sister Aria asks from beside me. I look into eyes so similar to my own and see the sadness in them, and while like she said we have a lot to work thru, I could use a hug from my sister as well. I reach over and pull her close to me and we both start to sob.

"**Tengo mucho que pedir perdon per. Lo siento mi Hermana."(I have so much to ask forgiveness for. I'm sorry my sister.) **Aria whispers to me thru the tears. I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"We will talk I promise, right now though I would like to introduce you to my wife, Dr. Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is my sister Aria Torres." I say as I watch them shake hands.

"It's actually Aria Palmer now but it is very nice to meet you Arizona." Aria says.

"You're married?" I ask as we are lead to the table.

"Yeah a little over 2 years now, I also have a 10 month old son." Aria says proudly.

The 4 of us sit down at the table and it gets quiet and a bit tense again. Aria speaks up again in hopes of breaking the tension.

"Let's just get the elephant in the room out there. While I speak only for myself, as that I will let dad talk when I'm done, I have to just say this. I will never forgive myself for allowing mom to keep you out of my life. As an adult I could have made the choice and gone against her wishes and kept in contact with you Calliope but I didn't. I guess I wasn't as brave as you were and I allowed the fear of what would be taken away from me to overshadow what was right. I never had an issue with you loving whoever you wanted to love and I never had an issue on how your child was conceived or raised. I should have reached out to you long ago and I own that and I will forever regret it. I have missed you so much and I have missed getting to share moments in my life with you and having you share yours with me. If mom's death has taught me anything it is that life is short and unexpected and I don't want to lose any more time than I have with my sister than I already have. So if you are willing Callie I would like a chance at rebuilding a relationship with you. I know that I have a ton of trust to rebuild, but given the chance I want to prove that I want you in my life and I want to be in yours." We all have tears in our eyes at the end of Aria speech.

"I have 6 years of hurt and anger to work thru. That being said I have missed having my sister in my life. I'm willing to try Aria, but you are really going to have to prove that you are in this. I have had enough people leave me I can't do it any more, plus it's not just me anymore. I have my wife and our 3 children to think about as well. I will not allow people in their lives if they are just going to ditch them when they decide they aren't doing something right!" I tell my sister.

"You have 3 children?" My dad asks.

"Yes dad we do. We have Sofia who is 5 and then we have twins that are 3 months old, Timmy and Quinn." I answer him proudly. I watch his eyes well up with tears.

"I have been such a fool mija. I have allowed such frivolous issues to rob me of watching my beautiful daughter become a wife and mother. I loved your mother with everything I had and maybe that is what blinded me, but I should have never allowed what I did. I, like your sister, will spend the rest of my life seeking forgiveness from you that I don't deserve, but I would love a chance at being in your life again." He says crying. Arizona squeezes my hand as she speaks.

"I'm going to say this to both of you one time. I know without a doubt that Calliope will give you both ANOTHER chance, because one of the things I love the most about my wife is her huge heart. I will also support her decision because I love her and I know how hurt she has been not having her family in her life. That being said I protect those I love and I will tell you right now if either of you cause her any undue pain or even remotely look like you are going to abandoned her again, I will make sure you never get another chance to do it again. Is that clear?" I watch my wife give my father and sister an icy stare. They both state they understand and agree. We take the rest of dinner to discuss the services for my mom that will be held tomorrow afternoon and soon say our good byes for the night. As I hug both my sister and my dad I think that it may not be the best circumstances for this to happen but at least it's a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Callie POV**

The day of my mom's funeral was emotional but with Arizona by my side I got thru it. Today was our last day in Miami we would fly home early tomorrow morning. Addison went back home today as that the funeral was over and Arizona and I decided that we would spend the last day with my dad, Aria and her family, and our kids. I was looking forward to meeting my nephew Max and Aria husband Jake. Both my dad and sister had expressed excitement at getting to meet Sofia, Quinn, and Timmy. We had agreed to meet at Aria's house, since I wasn't entirely comfortable going to a home that I hadn't been welcome in for almost a decade. After I fed the twins we got everyone loaded up in the car to go over to Aria.

"I'm going to meet my abeulo, my tia, my tio, and my primo today?" Sofia asks confused as we are riding in the car.

"Yes baby you are going to meet mami's daddy, sister, her husband, and their baby boy." I tell her.

"Will they like me and Timmy and Quinn?" Sofia asks.

"Of course they will, they will love you!" I reassure her. As we pull up to Aria house, I'm pleasantly surprised that it is a modest house by Aria standards, but still beautiful. As we all climb out of the car my sister comes out holding the cutest little boy and a handsome man standing with his arm around her.

"Callie, Arizona I'm so happy you could come today. Welcome to our home. This is my husband Jake Palmer and this cutie here is our son Maximus Carlos Palmer, or Max." My sister introduces us. I take a minute to look at the man my sister married and he is a far cry from the guys she used to bring around. The guys she used to date were shallow rich pretty boys. Jake looked like the all American guy. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, slight build of a runner, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, handsome without having to try. He had kind eyes. Then there was Max, he looked so much like Aria except he his hair was a dirty blonde. He was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you Jake. This is my wife Arizona Robbins, and these are our little ones, Sofia who is 5, and our twins Timmy and Quinn who are just now 3 months." I introduce my family proudly.

"Jesus Callie they are all so beautiful. Sofia and Timmy look so much like you and yet Quinn is almost a mini Arizona." Aria exclaims.

"Well why don't you all come in and we can get the kiddos settled and have a visit. Carlos should be here shortly." Jake says as he ushers everyone inside. Max and Sofia get set up with playing with blocks and coloring, the twins decide to nap while all of us sit around on the couches watching our kids.

"So Jake what do you do?" Arizona asks my sister's husband. I see Aria smile at him as he answers.

"Well I'm a bit embarrassed to say this but when Aria told me who her sister was married too, I was a little star struck. I'm a pediatrician and you are kind of known in the circles of everything pediatric. I have read quite a few of your articles and the work you did in Africa was amazing." Jake gushes. I laugh at this revelation.

"Seriously Aria we both married doctors and in similar fields!" I exclaim.

"I know right! I thought Jake was going to stroke out when I told him who you were married too. I told him that my sister's wife name was Dr. Arizona Robbins and his eyes got super big and the first question out of his mouth was when I can meet her." Aria says laughing.

"Well she is a rock star so I guess I understand." I say as I look at my wife admirably.

"Don't be too modest sister, the Harper-Avery is no joke, and the fact that you created something that all the science nerds said couldn't be done is quite impressive." Aria tells me.

"You knew I won that and why?" I ask surprised.

"Like I told you Callie, I should have reached out a lot earlier than I did; I have missed you for a long time. I kept track of you the only way I really could which was thru your career. I'm incredible proud of you." Aria says with tears in her eyes. It means a lot to me that she cared enough to at least somewhat keep up with my life. I get up and hug her.

"Thank you that mean a lot. How about you? What are you doing with yourself?" I ask. Before I was tossed out by the family, Aria really didn't have a direction in life. She kind of embraced the spoiled rich kid persona and I was curious if she had grown out of that so to say I was surprised by what came out her mouth next was an understatement.

"I'm a high school teacher. I teach 11th and 12th grade English classes." Aria tells me shyly.

"You're a teacher? That is amazing Aria!" I'm not only proud that she got herself together enough to get a college education, but that she also went into a rewarding and fulfilling career such as teaching.

"I know that you are all kinds of shocked and you have every right to be. I was a brat for a long time. A self-centered rich kid, I own that about myself. I met Jake not long after mom forbade us from seeing you again and he was the first guy that was completely unimpressed by me. I was so use to guys being so easy since I was pretty and rich. Jake could care less about those things. Anyways he was friends with someone in my circle and we hung out together as a group a few times, and there were times where Jake and I would talk just the 2 of us, and then there were times with the group. I asked Jake one time when he was going to ask me out and his answer astounded me. He told me that when I treated him the same way I did when it was just us around the group he would consider asking me out. When I stopped caring about appearances and just let myself be okay with me then he would happily ask me out because the Aria he found amazing was the one I was when I was with just him." Aria tells us.

"Wow so what did you do?" Arizona asks her.

"I ignored him for about a month; I mean who was this nobody to turn Aria Torres down! Needless to say it also made me take a hard look at myself and I didn't necessarily like what I saw, so I changed it. A month later Jake showed up at the house with flowers and asked dad if he could take his daughter on a date and the rest is history, we were married a year later and here we are." Aria finishes.

"That is a great story; your kids are going to love hearing that growing up." I tell her.

"I would love to hear yours and Arizona sometime." Aria says. Both Arizona and I laugh at this.

"That is quite a story and I will happily share it with you soon." I tell her just as the front door opens and my dad walks in.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." He says as he looks over to where Sofia is playing with Max. I notice his stare.

"Sofia can you come here for a minute please mija?" I call my daughter over. My dad steps closer to us.

"Mija this is your abuelo, dad this is Sofia." I say.

"Oh my Calliope she is beautiful! She looks so much like you at this age. It is nice to meet you Sofia." My dad says with tears in her eyes. Sofia walks over and gives him a hug.

"I'm happy that I have an abuelo now. I already have a nana and papa so I'm happy that I have an abuelo." Sofia says matter of factly then goes back to coloring.

"And these 2 here are Timmy and Quinn." I tell him as Arizona and I are each holding one of our babies.

"Timmy looks very much like you and Sofia but Quinn looks so much like Arizona." My dad states confused.

"I carried Arizona's babies. We used her eggs and a Latino donor that looks remarkable like me." I explain.

"Can I hold her?" My dad asks Arizona who is holding Quinn.

"Of course." Arizona hands her off to my dad.

"She even has your dimples Arizona!" My dad says with a smile as he coos at Quinn. Both Arizona and I shoot off the couch and are standing on either side of my dad looking down at Quinn.

"She smiled?!" Arizona asks.

"Make her do it again dad!" I exclaim. My dad coos at Quinn some more and sure enough she smiles the sweetest smile ever and those dimples that I love so much in my wife are showing on our baby girl. I turn to Timmy in my arms.

"Alright little man your sister just showed off her killer smile. Let's see yours big boy." Just as I say that Timmy kicks his little legs and lets loose a big dimpled smile of his own.

"Crap Arizona I will never be able to say no to your children ever again!" I say.

"It's only fair Calliope, have you met Sofia?! She is a tiny cute replica of you, I'm powerless against her!" Arizona replies. This causes my family to laugh. We spend the afternoon getting reacquainted and spending time with each other.

**Arizona POV**

We have had a very pleasant day with Calliope's family. I see both Carlos and Aria making a real effort to reconnect with her and they genuinely love our children. I love Aria husband Jake, and our mutual fields have made us fast friends. You can tell he is a loving husband and father. I'm most surprised by Aria. She is a far cry from the spoiled brat that I expected. She seems to have grown up a lot and I can

tell Calliope is proud of her. Aria and Callie had gone to the kitchen to start dinner, all the kids fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. Jake had to excuse himself to his office to make some phone calls and Carlos wandered out on the deck to have a cigar. I decided to go join him.

"Your family is beautiful Dr. Robbins." Carlos says as I stop beside him overlooking Aria backyard.

"Thank you, I find them quite remarkable. And please call me Arizona Mr. Torres." I reply.

"Well then I insist that you call me Carlos. You have more than earned that right. Thank you by the way." He says quietly.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For taking care of Calliope, for being there for her when I wasn't. I may never forgive myself for abandoning her." He replies sadly.

"You and I have that in common actually." I say and notice his confusion. I motion for us to sit in the chairs on the deck.

"I'm not sure how much of this story you know but I'm guilty of abandoning Calliope too." I tell him.

"I know that you went to Africa, but that was important work Arizona, it's not the same as turning your back on your child over silly rules that some church says you have to abide by. Or even worse just bending to your wife's will instead of standing up for your child." He states sadly.

"Leaving is leaving, while yes our reasons were different, we are both guilty of leaving Calliope. As much as you allowed other things and people to influence you, I allowed fear and selfishness to do the same. And it cost me 5 years with the person who sets my soul on fire. But I came back and I fought for a chance with her. I fought to show her that I'm never leaving her again. And she gave me a chance to prove that to her and I plan on never letting her down again. What I'm trying to say here Carlos is that yes she was devastated by losing her family, but if fight for her, if you fight to show her you are trustworthy, if you put in the work, she will let you back in. And I'm going to tell you it's worth it. Being loved by that woman in there is the most amazing thing to experience. So I say to you that it is okay to feel guilty and remorse but don't wallow in it. Fight for her because if you don't fight now you may never get that chance again and she is worth it." I finish my speech and notice that Carlos has tears in his eyes. He stands up and pulls me up and hugs me.

"You really are a good man in a storm and I'm proud to have you as a daughter in law." Carlos says gruffly in my ear.

"Hey you two okay out here?" I hear my wife question from behind me. I turn and see a small smile on her face at the sight of her dad and me hugging.

"We are good mija, I was just officially welcoming Arizona to the family." Carlos says quietly.

"And I was doing the same." I reply back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Addison POV**

While I was more than happy to be there for Callie and help with the kids while her and Arizona attending her mother's funeral, I was happy to be back home. 3 days away from Nicole and Liam seemed like a lifetime. I was not ashamed to admit it I was a bit attached to my fiancé and son and did not like going that many days without holding or seeing either of them. Apparently Nicole missed me as well. I'm headed to the coffee cart because she kept me up late last night showing me how much she missed me. Just thinking about it makes me smile. She was paged in early this morning so I know she is even more tired than I am so I thought I would surprise her with a coffee. I grab our two coffees and head down to the pit to find my woman. I know she has a long day as that not only did she get paged in but she also had 2 new residents with her today. As I exit the elevator I see Nicole standing at the nurse station filling out a chart. I also notice a resident standing there with her and she is standing a bit closer to Nicole then I care for. This resident is practically leaning her whole body into the side of Nicole, on the pretense of reading what she is writing. As I continue to watch the resident throws back her head with a fake flirty laugh at something Nicole has said and grasps her arm. I decide it is time to make my presence noticed.

"Good morning Dr. Cooper." I reply giving the resident a hard stare. Nicole gives me an odd look at the use of her formal title.

"Hey honey, did you bring me coffee?" She responds as she steps around the resident and gives me a soft peck on my lips. I notice the resident eyes narrow at the gesture. As I hand Nicole her coffee I pull her back to me and give her a deeper kiss.

"Well good morning to you too. Thanks for the coffee. Oh hey this is one of my new residents Leah Murphy, Murphy this is my fiancé Dr. Addison Montgomery." Nicole introduces us. I watch the look of disappointment fall over Leah face at me being introduced as Nicole's fiancé and I give her a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you Leah I hope you enjoy your time on a trauma rotation. Dr. Cooper and Dr. Kepner are both excellent teachers." I say as I rub my hand down Nicole's back.

"Yeah Coop has been great, she is amazing." Leah response as she looks Nicole up and down. I feel my claws wanting to come out and Nicole finally picks up on the tension between me and the resident.

"Okay Murphy why don't you go take our patient in Trauma 3 up for a C.T. and pages me when we have the results." Nicole instructs that the resident walks away.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about Dr. Montgomery?" She asks with amusement in her voice.

"Seriously Nicole?! That girl needed to understand that you are a taken woman, and I was just establishing that." I tell her.

"Honey I don't think Murphy has any interest in me. I'm fairly certain she is straight and besides no one holds a candle to you." Nicole says with a charming smile.

"For someone who has so much experience with women you are kind of dense. That girl totally has the hot's for you! And as far as the straight thing, I was once consider that as well until you so that doesn't really hold much weight where your concerned lover!" I say.

"You were jealous? Of her?" She says surprised.

"I wasn't jealous, like I said I was just staking my territory." I say defensively. Nicole grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty trauma room and shuts the door and pins me against it.

"You were totally jealous and it's ridiculously hot! You want to know why I don't notice other women's interest in me. It's not because I'm dense, it's because I don't care, they are not you, and so I don't care." Nicole tells me as she starts running her lips down my neck grinding her hips into mine.

"Okay I might have been a little jealous. But have you seen you, women can't help themselves. And she is like 15 years old and I'm not." I moan out. Nicole pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Addison Montgomery you are easily the sexiest woman I have ever met! You make me crazy with want and desire. That 15 year old as you call her has got nothing on you. You light me on fire!" Nicole says as she crashes her lips to mine. Just as we are getting out of control both of our pagers go off.

"I'm sorry I have a consult in 5 minutes and I'm sorry for getting jealous. I completely trust you." I tell her as I give her a small kiss.

"It's okay, like I said jealous you was kind of hot obviously. I have some scans back so I got to go. I will see you at lunch. I love you." Nicole gives me a kiss and is gone. As I walk out of the room behind her I see Leah Murphy standing at the nurse station watching Nicole walk away from her with a longing look. This woman really is dense and I have a feeling that I will be putting her in her place sometime very soon, but for now I walk by her and give her a sweet smile, knowing that the object of her affection is all mine!

**Callie POV**

We have been back from Miami a little over a week now. Before we left my dad and Aria asked if they could come to Seattle for Christmas and we readily agreed. While there is still a long way to go in trusting them again, I was happy to have them back in my life. It sucked that it took something as extreme as my mom dying, but none the less I was happy to have my sister and dad back. I was really impressed with the person Aria had grown into and I was looking forward to getting to know her now. I walk into the cafeteria scanning for my wife and our friends. Arizona and I pretty much hit the ground running since we got back from Miami and hadn't really gotten anytime with our friends and we were going to coordinate a double date with Addison and Coop tonight. Nothing fancy, we were just going to go have a few drinks at Joe's. Sofia was having a sleepover with Zola, and Teddy offered, since Henry was out of town and she is 5 months pregnant, that she would stay in with the twins and Liam. I grab my food and head for the table where I see Addison and Teddy already at.

"Hey ladies, how's your day been?" I ask my friends as I sit down.

"Good, my back is killing me. I swear this baby likes to rest on my kidneys!" Teddy exclaims.

"Poor Teddy, my day is good so far. How about you?" Addison asks.

"Busy, apparently everybody wants to get their knees replaced before Christmas!" I say laughing. Soon Arizona and Coop join us.

"Okay so the plan is you guys will bring Liam down to our house around 7 and we will head to Joe's from there." I tell my friends.

"Sounds like a plan. Are you sure your good with all 3 little ones Bear?" Coop asks Teddy.

"Yeah the twins will probably sleep most of the time and Liam is such an easy little guy." She replies. I'm so excited for Teddy to have her baby. She is such a good auntie to all of our kids and we are excited to add one of hers to the mix. We all catch up a bit over lunch and then head our separate ways.

"It feels like forever since we have gotten to hang out. I mean I know you went to Miami with us but that wasn't the same." I say to Addison as we sit down at a table at Joe's while Coop and Arizona head up to the bar for our drinks.

"I know life has been crazy for us all lately. How are things going with your family?" Addison asks. I notice her eyeing a table that is full of residents not far from us.

"Good actually, I have talked to Aria twice over the phone and my dad called on Sunday to talk." I reply.

"That's good, I'm glad that things are working out there Cal." She replies distractedly.

"Are you going to tell me why you are giving the table of residents over there the Montgomery icy stare?" I ask her.

"You see the dirty blonde in the corner of that table? She has been on Nicole's service for the last 2 weeks and she apparently has a huge crush on her and doesn't seem to get the hint that Nicole is happily spoken for. She is getting on my last nerve with her little flirty touches and looks. I heard that she told some of the other residents that she was certain that she and Coop shared a special connection. Kepner overheard this and pulled her aside and told her that Nicole was happily engaged and she was just being a good teacher to Murphy, nothing more nothing less but the woman doesn't seem to get it." Addison vents. Just as she finishes I watch Leah walk up to the bar and start talking to Coop and I see my red headed friend tense up. As if it wasn't bad enough, I watch that nurse that Coop use to hook up with and who tried to pick up Arizona awhile back, Colleen walk up to the trio. This got both myself and Addison up off our stools and headed towards the bar. As we reach the bar I hear Colleen say.

"So Dr. Robbins can I buy you a drink?" Colleen gives my wife a flirty smile.

"No I'm good thanks." Arizona replies as she turns towards the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink Coop?" We hear Leah ask. Before either Arizona or Coop know what is happening Addison and me each square off to the two women, Addison in front of Leah and me in front of Colleen.

"Colleen I know that you are very aware of the fact that Dr. Robbins and I are married. While I always knew you were a bit of a slut I didn't realize you were also a predator that tried to cause problems in people's marriage. I strongly suggest you walk away now and this will be the last time I tell you to stay the hell away from my wife!" I tell the startled nurse.

"Murphy I have made it very clear, Dr. Cooper has made it very clear, hell even Dr. Kepner made it clear, Dr. Cooper has zero interest in you outside of teaching you how to be a surgeon. You will from this point on respect the fact that she is a happily engaged woman and will respect the boundary that she has continuously established with you. Ask around about whom I am and what I'm capable of, if you push me on this I will make your life miserable. Better yet let me introduce you to Colleen, Colleen Leah, Leah Colleen. Now both of you walk away and enjoy each other's company and quit hitting on unavailable women!" Addison exclaims. We watch both Colleen and Leah walk away with their tails tucked. Both Arizona and Coop look at each other and crack up.

"Shit Battleship I'm not sure if we should be scared or turned on!" Coop says in between laughs.

"We sure know how to pick em'. Me with my Latina and you with your red head!" Arizona cackles.

"Shut it both of you! Bring our drinks to the table. Addison and I are going to go dance it out." I grab Addison's hand and drag her out on the dance floor and we start moving to the music. Soon enough Coop and Arizona join us on the floor. I watch Coop dance up to Addison and pull her close. She whispers something in Addison's ear that makes the red head blush and laugh. I feel my wife slide her arms around my waist from behind and I push back into her swaying my hips. I smile at the small groan that gains me.

"You know how much the jealous you turns me on? You are hot when you are possessive." Arizona whispers in my ear as she takes the lobe between her teeth. I turn in her arms and pull our swaying bodies together. I pull her in for a hard deep kiss, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She moans at my aggressiveness.

"Just so you know I'm going to be doing dirty, filthy things to you when we get home tonight." Arizona tells me huskily after we separate our lips. A shot of desire goes straight to my core at her words.

"And I'm going to let you!" I reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (NC-17) Mature rating. Sexy times for both couples. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Cooper POV**

Watching Addison get all cage fighter on Leah was hot! I know that she had been holding back the last 2 weeks that Murphy has been on my service and I have made it more than clear to Murphy that I was happily engaged to Addison, but the woman was persist. Watching Addie put her in her place was sexy. When Bones grabbed Addison to go dance I knew that I needed to get my red headed spit fire home sooner than later. After Battleship and I dropped our drinks at the table we both headed for our women on the floor. As I approach Addie I can't help but admire her beauty. She is wearing a short grey skirt and a deep green silk button up blouse. My future wife is gorgeous and I want her! As I dance up to her I pull her by her hips into me, falling into the rhythm of the music with her. She loops her arms around my neck and I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You look ridiculously hot in that skirt! I hope you know that we will be leaving soon and I plan on making it difficult for you to walk tomorrow!" I husk in her ear as I run my tongue along the shell. I feel her shiver and she pulls back and gives me her sexy laugh as she blushes.

"I'm going to hold you to that Dr. Cooper." Addison bites my earlobe as she turns and heads for the table. God that woman drives me insane! I follow her to the table where Callie and Arizona already are, Callie is standing between Arizona's legs leaned back into her with Arizona giving her soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. I love seeing my 2 dear friends so in love with each other. I sit next to Addie and she immediately grabs one of my hands and rest in on her thigh under the table. Her soft skin makes me crazy and she knows it. As I'm trying to carry on a conversation with our friends, Addie has taken her hand and placed it over mine on her thigh and she subtly starts to move it to the inside of her thigh under her skirt. I squirm in my seat and my throat goes dry.

"You okay over there Coop?" Arizona asks with a gleam in her eye.

"Umm yeah, it just warm in here, throat is dry!" I mumble out as Addison continues to use her hand to move my hand up and down her thigh, stopping right before where both of us want it. Soon I can't help myself and when she moves my hand up, I extend my pinkie and allow it to brush the heat and moisture I can feel thru her panties. I have to bite my tongue to stop the moan that wants to leave my lips, but Addison doesn't quite succeed at hiding hers. Before I know what is happening she is standing and saying we should call it a night.

"Wow subtle there Red!" Callie exclaims laughing as we pay our tab and head home. While Callie is teasing us I see the hungry looks her and Arizona have been exchanging the last hour as well.

"Don't let her give you too hard of time love; I think Bones is more than ready to go home as well." I tease Callie. As soon as we reach our house I run up to check on Liam, saying good night to everyone. After I'm assured my boy is fast asleep I head back down to find Addison just coming back out from the kitchen. I step in front of her in the dining room and I crash our mouths together.

"That was incredible cruel what you were doing to me at the bar Addison. It took everything I had not to drag you into the bathroom and have my way with you!" I tell her as I kiss down her neck, nipping with my teeth.

"Well were home now and I believed someone made a promise about my walking condition tomorrow." Addison replies as she looks me in the eyes. The hunger I see swirling in those blue eyes cause me to snap. The sex between Addison and I has been amazing since day one, but the more comfortable she gets with her sexuality and sleeping with a woman, it has gotten hotter, and we can't seem to get enough of each other. I grab her and spin her to where she is sitting on the edge of our large dining room table. I roughly palm her breast thru her shirt as I plunge my tongue in her mouth. I start to unbutton her blouse and the second button I try is being difficult. Addison has pushed me past being patient and or gentle so I grab the shirt in both hands and tear it from her body, buttons scattering around the floor.

"Holy fuck Nicole! That was hot!" Addison exclaims as she pulls my head to her now naked breasts. I take one nipple and bite down until I hear her whimper and then use my tongue to soothe it. I grab her legs and pull her right to the edge of the table and wrap both of her legs around my waist. I push my upper body into her naked upper body; there is something so hot about having Addison almost naked while I'm still completely clothed. I'm bent at the waist lying on Addison whose back is pressed against the table and I reach one hand between us and roughly push her panties to one side and slam 2 fingers inside of her easily since she is dripping wet.

"Fuck Addie, baby you are so wet and hot. I fucking love the way you feel around my fingers." I tell her. Addison puts her arms around my shoulders and leans up to my ear.

"I need you to fuck me right now Nicole." As she says this she starts to thrust against my fingers. I growl at her request and use my position between her legs to have my hips back the thrust of my hand, driving as deep as I can into her.

"Can you take more?" I ask between gasps.

"I can take anything you give me lover." She replies huskily. On the next thrust I add another finger and Addison moans loudly in appreciation. We both have sweat dripping off us. Addison reaches down my back and rips my shirt over my head along with my bra. The feel of her scratching her nails down my back drives me harder and faster into her. Soon I feel her walls tighten and I feel her climax run down my hand. I shove her down on the table and grab the chair and sit down between her legs. I put both of her legs over my shoulders and I pull out and dive in with my tongue.

"Oh My God Nicole! I'm going to come again!" Addison screams out. I feel the spasms around my tongue and I slow it and bring her down slowly. When I feel her legs go limp on my shoulders, I slowly extract myself from between her legs and stand up and lean over her on the table.

"You succeeded, I'm fairly certain I can't walk." Addison says huskily.

I reach for her arms and loop them around my neck, and do the same with her legs around my waist and I stand up with her wrapped around me. She lets the cutest squeal out but hangs on and buries her head in my neck.

"I believe I promise you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow." I say as I carry her upstairs to make good on my promise.

**Arizona POV**

Jealous Calliope has always been a turn on. There is something about that fire in her that caused me to get instantly wet. Watching her verbally smack down Colleen was sexy. Then she headed out to the dance floor with Addison and those hips start moving and I'm a goner. After Coop and I head out to dance with our women we had a few more drinks. Calliope kept the fire burning with subtle touches and kisses that were slowly driving me crazy. I was more than ready to go when Addison suddenly announced that it was time to go home. I had to laugh; apparently it wasn't just Calliope and I who were having trouble keeping our hands to ourselves. I noticed Addison had grabbed Coop's hand and put it under the table. I could only imagine what was happening under there but it caused Coop to go flush and her voice to go hoarse so I had a good idea. As soon as we got home and put the twins to bed I followed my wife to our bedroom and turned and closed our door. Before I even took a step away from the door, Calliope pinned me against it.

"I have wanted your hands on me all night." She says as she sucks on the spot behind my ear that she knows drives me crazy. I grab her hips and spin us and pin her against the door and roll my hips into her. I swallow her moan with my mouth as our tongues battle.

"I want you to fuck me Arizona." She whispers in my ear. My knees almost buckle and I turn her towards the bed, helping her shed her shirt and bra as we go. As I lay her back on the bed I take a hardened nipple in my mouth and suck it hard and reach for her pants. I pull her jeans and panties off in one sweep. I take a minute to admire my wife, because a naked Calliope deserves to be admired!

"You are so incredible beautiful." I say as I start to trail my hand down to her folds. Calliope grabs my wrist to stop my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"No Arizona, I want you to fuck me." She says with lust and wants in her eyes. It dawns on me what she is asking and I can feel myself start to shake with desire. We had talked about introducing toys to our sex life a few months ago and recently bought a harness and strap on but haven't had a chance to use it yet.

"You mean…..?" I ask hesitantly. While I have used one before, this will be the first time with Calliope and just the thought of taking her like that almost causes me to come. She nods her head yes and I climb off to head to our bathroom to get ready. I strip out of my clothes and grab the harness and the strap on from the drawer we stored it in in the bathroom. After I put it on and get it adjusted I take a minute to collect myself. There is always a moment of self-consciousness and nerves but I get them both under control and step into our bedroom. Calliope had lit a few candles around the room and was lying in the middle of the bed leaned back on her elbows when I walk out.

"Holy shit Arizona, you look fucking hot wearing that!" I hear the lust in my wife's voice and it gives me all the confidence I need as I approach the bed. I climb over my wife and lean down and kiss her lips roughly biting her bottom lip. I hear her whimper in my mouth as I settle my hips between her legs as the tip of the strap on rubs against her. I kiss down her neck to her chest where I again assault her nipples. I feel Calliope spread her legs even further for me and I reach between us and run my fingers along her slit, shocked at how wet my wife is.

"Wow Calliope you are soaking wet!" I groan out.

"That is what you do to me. Please fuck me Arizona!" She growls at me. I prop myself on one arm and use my other hand to grab the cock and I use the head and rub it up and down her slit, using her own juices to lubricate it. I slowly guide the head into her entrance and use both of my arms to hold my upper body up away from her and slowly start moving my hips. I start out with short slow thrust, allowing her to get use to the strap on, going a little deeper each thrust. I watch her breath growing faster and she begins to thrust her hips to meet me. Soon I'm buried to the hilt and I take a minute to enjoy the feeling and for her to adjust to being filled by me.

"You feel amazing Arizona!" She husks in my ear. I start sliding in and out of her, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, each time I thrust in I feel it against my clit. Callie starts to thrust faster up against me and I pick up the pace of my thrust. I use one hand and grab Callie's hip and slide my hand down behind her thigh and pull it up over my hip, this causes me to drive deeper into my wife. I feel my climax racing towards me.

"Fuck Calliope I'm going to come soon. Come with me baby." I say as I bury my head in her neck and begin to slam into her. She is making sounds that I have never heard before and they are sexy as hell.

"I'm so close Arizona; I'm going….I'm coming baby!" I feel her tighten around the toy and then she collapses underneath me. Watching her come undone sends me over and I drive into her one more time and collapse on top of her. I slowly ease out of her and roll off to the side of her trying to catch my breath.

"That may be the hottest thing I have ever experienced," I tell her as I roll to my back. She rolls towards me tracing patterns on my stomach. Before I even know what hits me, she climb on top, straddling me taking me back inside her. I groan at the sight of her above me.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replies as she starts to move above me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all of you following these stories! You have been a great source of encouragement. I promise to update as often as possible, work is a bit hectic right now and I'm also a hardcore football fan and well Sundays are pretty much dedicated to me sitting in front of my T.V. **** Again this story is mostly going to be positive, even more so now that Shonda flat out said that Callie and Arizona have a 50/50 shot at making it or not this season…ugh! At the request of many this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. More sexy times this time from Addison and Callie POV. (NC-17) Mature rating, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Addison POV**

I knew that I had pushed Nicole to her limit at the bar, but what happen when we got home was beyond what I expected. Having her take me so thoroughly on top of our dining room table was beyond anything I had ever experienced. Sex with Nicole was unlike anything I had ever known before. While I had my fair share of talented lovers in my past, men, even the ones who were good lovers, were fundamentally driven by their need, their partners release was just a destination to their own pleasure. With Nicole, her sole focus was my pleasure; her pleasure was a direct correlation to my pleasure. This made her an incredible unselfish and driven lover. As that Nicole is the only woman I have ever slept with I really couldn't say it was always like that with a woman, although from conversations I've had with Callie, Arizona is very similar so I think I could assume that it is a common thing between women who sleep together. All I know is that I'm having the best sex of my life, with a woman, and it only gets better the more we get to know each other. I also find myself letting go more easily, allowing myself to be more comfortable with my sexual being. Mind you I have always enjoyed sex, always been a sexual person, but I always was a bit self-contained, self-conscious on some level. I find myself losing many of my inhibitions and insecurities with Nicole. Like the fact that I'm currently wrapped around her while she carries me up the stairs to our bedroom. While I have a slender build, I have always been a bit self-conscious about how tall I am, I have never felt like the kind of woman that got carried to the bedroom, yet here was this woman doing exactly that! It was one of the things I found so sexy in Nicole; she was one of the softest, kindest people I have ever met. But she had this raw strength to her and when I was in her arms, the combination of that softness and strength was incredible arousing. As she is climbing the stairs I can't help having my hands run along her strong shoulders while I'm nipping at her neck. I love the moans that come from her mouth as I do this. As soon as we enter our room she kicks the door closed with her foot and spins us to where my back hits the door, my legs still wrapped around her. Even though she just gave me 2 mind numbing orgasms, I feel myself soaking the inside of my own thighs again.

"I need you back inside of me Nicole." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shiver at my words. One of the things I have learned about her is that she loves me to tell her exactly what I want her to do. She lifts her head from my breast and looks at me with those lust filled green eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you against the door Addison? Or do you want me to take you over to the bed?" She asks huskily. As I lean into her again I snake one of my hands down the front of her and cup her over her jeans.

"I want you inside of me right now." I rasp in her ear as I squeeze her thru her jeans, pushing my fingers up just enough to cause friction between her core and the seam of her jeans. She groans and widens the base of her stance and reaches under my skirt that has been up around my hips since she took me on the table and plunges 2 fingers deep inside of me.

"Fuck Nicole, do you feel how wet you make me?" I exclaim as I grip her shoulders. She takes a nipple into her mouth and bites and sucks it in time with her thrust into me. I love feeling the sweat that has formed on her back as she continues to hold me up against the door and roughly take me. I'm still sensitive from the first 2 orgasms that she gave me that it only takes a few thrusts before I feel myself starting to come undone. I roughly grab the hair at the back of her head, another thing I've learned she loves, and I bite her bottom lip as I come. She slowly pulls out of me and I rest my head on her shoulder. I'm amazed that she is still standing and holding me, but she is. She turns and carries me to the bed. She is so gentle with me after being so rough and she gentle lays me down and removes my skirt and now completely ruined panties. She softly kisses my lips and neck and I slowly open my eyes to look at her hovering above me.

"Hey there beautiful, I love you." Nicole says to me softly as she leans in for another gentle kiss.

"While I'm not complaining even a little bit, but between our dancing, and the last 45 minutes we just had, I'm a sweating, stinky mess. So before I crawl into our nice bed I'm going to go shower. If you can walk please feel free to join me." Nicole tells me with a cocky smile as she stands up. Seeing her standing there in jeans that have the button undone and her boy shorts peeking out while topless is causing all kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Why don't you go get it started for us and give me a chance to regain blood flow in my limbs and I'm right behind you." I tell her with a wink. I watch her walk towards our bathroom stripping the rest of her clothes as she goes. It is crazy how much I physically react to her, I mean she just rocked my world 3 times and as soon as I see her naked I'm ready to go again! Right now all I can think about is having my hands on her now! While Nicole likes being the dominant, I'm by no means a pillow queen! With a renewed energy I jump up from the bed and head to follow her in the shower. When I enter I see Nicole standing with her back to me in the shower. She has her hands splayed out on the wall in front of her, head tilted forward under the spray, allowing the water to flow over her strong shoulders and back. I open the door and step behind her and press my front to her back. She moans at the contact and straightens up and starts to turn.

"No, stay like you are." I husk in her ear as I take her arms and put them back in front of her. After I feel that she is going to stay as is I reach around her and grab both breasts in my hands and pull at her nipples. This causes her to roll her hips which cause her ass to grind back into my core. I remove one of my hands and move down to grab her hip and pull her tighter to me. I start nipping and licking the back of her neck. She turns her head to side and I met her for a sloppy, hungry kiss. I take the hand on her and move it to her hot center.

"Spread your legs for me Nicole." I tell her with a commanding voice. I know that she is having a small internal battle. One part of her hates being controlled, dominated by me, while the other part knows that she wants me to take her. I run a finger thru her folds and massage the hard bundle of nerves.

"I feel how bad you want me Nicole, spread your legs for me lover." I say again while I nip her ear. I hear a deep growl come from her chest and feel her widen her stance. I take the hand from her folds and bring it around to run my fingers down the indentation of her spine. I run the same hand over the curves of Nicole's toned ass and reach in between her legs. I again run my finger thru her wet folds, collecting the moisture I find there. I lean into her back with my front as I bury 2 fingers inside her and start a slow rhythm. Nicole pushes back into me and I feel her gasps against my lips that are trailing open mouth kisses along her back. The sweetness of her skin against my tongue along with the feel of her around my fingers makes me crave her taste. I remove my fingers and hear her whimper at the loss and I grab her shoulder and turn her to where her back is against the tile wall. I immediately go to my knees in front of her and she lets out a loud groan and grabs the back of my head pulling me towards her wet center. I use one hand to part her folds and latch on to her clit while I reenter her with 2 fingers.

"Jesus Addison I'm so close baby, please make me come." Hearing this strong woman beg me is all I need to drive deeper and lick harder. After a few thrust I feel her spasm around my fingers and she lets loose a loud cry as her thighs quiver. I pull out and take a more swipes with my tongue and then kiss my way up her sexy body. When I reach her lips I bring her in for a long hard kiss, her moaning at her own taste on my tongue. She opens those beautiful eyes and smiles at me.

"Hey there gorgeous, I love you too." I say to her.

**Callie POV**

When Arizona walked out wearing the strap on I thought I might die from my heart beating right out of my chest. When we decided to try it I didn't expect to be so turned on by the sight of her wearing it, but I was! She looked hot! Then she proceeded to take me to a place she never has before and the orgasm was unbelievable. Lying beside her while we both caught her breath tracing patterns on her toned stomach and seeing her still standing at attention I knew what I wanted to do. Without giving it a second thought I climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. I was more than lubricated and stretch out from our early round that she slid easily into me. I gasp at how full I was in this position. I watched her eyes widen and darken at me on top of her. She loves this position even when we aren't using a toy, and I knew that I could move in a way like this that would send her out of her mind. I mean my wife did have a thing for the way I moved my hips right!

"Fuck Calliope, you look so hot above me." Arizona gasps out as her hips start to thrust upward.

"I figured you just fucked me so amazingly well that I would return the favor lover." I tell her as I start to roll my hips, feeling her hit my sweet spot. I reach down and roll both of her nipples between my fingers. This causes her to thrust up even harder and I moan at the depth that she is reaching.

"That's right Calliope, use me to fuck yourself. God you are so fucking hot!" Arizona moans out.

"You feel so good inside me Arizona, you are so deep." I groan out as I continue to ride her. Both of us are sweating profusely at this point and I love the sheen it gives to Arizona's skin. I reach back with one hand and run my finger under the opening in the harness and feel how wet Arizona is, she groans at the contact.

"Spread your legs a bit sweetheart." I tell her, trying to concentrate as she continues to thrust into me. She does as I ask and I lean back with her still inside me and enter her with 2 fingers.

"Oh My God Calliope! I'm not going to last long with you doing that!" Arizona exclaims.

"That's okay baby I'm close and I want you to come with me." I tell her. I feel her start to tighten around my fingers and it causes my own climax to peak. She takes one more hard thrust and we both come hard. I pull out of her and slowly ease her out me. I lean down and kiss her hard. I kiss down her neck, nipping her collarbone working my way to her amazing breasts that just beg to be sucked. As I start to kiss down her stomach I smell her arousal and my mouth waters. I sit up and rip the harness from her body and lay between her legs. I throw both her knees over my shoulders and look up into those intense blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact I lower my mouth to her drenched center. She moans and closes her eyes and throws her head back. God I'm addicted to the way this woman taste! I take long slow strokes up her slit. I spread her folds with my fingers and stiffen my tongue and enter her as deep as I can.

"Shit Callie I'm going to come again!" Arizona cries out. I use my thumb to rub her hardened clit as I continue to penetrate her with my tongue. I soon feel her thigh shaking around my shoulders and spasms against my mouth. I remove my tongue and take a few soft strokes and kiss my way back up her body. I lay down on my back and pull Arizona to me and she wraps her leg around mine and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Okay you were right, that was the hottest thing ever!" Arizona says tiredly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. It has been a combination of a ton of work stress and a bit of writers block. Working thru both issues**** Thanks to you all who continue to stay with me and support! A little bit of sexy time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**Arizona POV**

"Wake up wife….it's Christmas!" I whisper in Calliope's ear as I reach under her shirt to caress her breast. The last few days leading up to today have been hectic and my wife and I haven't had a lot of uninterrupted time together. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if our sweet 5 year old came busting in to our room any moment now. My parents arrived for the holiday 4 days ago and were staying with us. Calliope sister, brother in law, nephew, and dad all flew in yesterday. They were staying in one of the Torres hotels and would be over this morning to spend the day. We had a family dinner last night and my parents got to meet Calliope's family. It was a bit tense between our fathers at first, as that my dad is very protective of Callie and he wasn't trustful of Carlos. I pulled my dad aside and reassured him that Carlos was making a real effort to correct past errors and I promised that I had already made it very clear to Aria and Carlos that I would not allow them to hurt her or our children. After that the 2 men seemed to find a common bond over cigars and scotch. I hear my wife moan under my ministrations to her chest. I roll on top of her and kiss her neck.

"Merry Christmas wife." Calliope says as she grasps my hips and surprisingly rolls us over to where she is on top. As that she has never been a morning person I'm surprised by the move. She leans down and softly kisses my lips.

"I'm excited for our first Christmas as a married couple." She says as she rolls her hips into me. I moan into her neck and reach between us and thrust my hand down the front of her sleep shorts and cup her intimately. She grinds down into my hand.

"Me too! Right now though I want to make you come before we start this day." I grab the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss full of tongue and teeth. I push past her panties and plunge 2 fingers into her, setting a quick pace as that I'm not sure how long we have and I need to feel my wife come.

"Oh My God Arizona you feel so good!" Calliope whispers against my mouth as she starts to ride my fingers. I curl my fingers and swipe my palm along her clit. I feel her clench around my fingers and she lets out a long moan as she hits her climax. She collapses her body on top of me as she catches her breath. Soon enough we hear the tiny feet of our oldest daughter headed down the hall towards our room and Callie rolls off me. We hear the quiet knock and say come in. The door opens to the cutest thing ever. Sofia standing there with her crazy bed head and her new Christmas pajamas on.

"**Bueno mami manana y mama. Es Navidad!"(Good morning mami and momma. It's Christmas!) **Sofia exclaims as she comes and crawls on to our bed.

"**Buena nina manana. Feliz Navidad!"(Good morning baby girl. Merry Christmas!) **I reply as I give her a kiss and a cuddle the Callie does the same. Soon we hear the twins starting to fuss and my parents moving around. I send Sofia to go get her nana and papa and Callie and I head for the nursery to get our sweet 3 month old babies. We get them changed into their cute footie pajamas that are red and white striped like candy canes and head downstairs to my parents and our excited 5 year old. Since we agreed to have Christmas dinner at our house we were expecting Addison, Coop, Liam, Teddy, Henry, Aria, Jake, Max, and Carlos in the early afternoon. We opened presents with my parents and Sofia and the twins. My parents spoiled all of the grandkids not surprisingly, but what they did for Calliope and I was awesome. As that we didn't do a honeymoon because of Callie being pregnant, they offered to come stay with the kids for a week in June and wanted us to book our trip to Spain. My wife bought me a new laptop as that my old was well old. I got Calliope this amazing camera that she had been wanting for some time now and she was excited to get to test it out thru the day today. We had a light breakfast, since we knew we would all be snacking and having a big dinner. My mom took care of bathing Sofia and getting her dressed for the day and Calliope and did the same with the twins and they went down for their morning nap right afterwards. I decided I would hop in the shower and get ready as well since people were going to start showing up soon. As I'm letting the warm water run down my body I hear the shower door open and I smile and turn as my wife enters the shower with me.

"Hi, did you come to help conserve water?" I say with a smirk.

"Well you know me honey; I'm all about the environment. Plus I believe we got interrupted this morning and I owe my wife another Christmas gift." Callie says as she pushes me against the wall.

**Callie POV**

After Arizona and I enjoy a sexy shower we head back down stairs and we see that Coop, Addison, and Liam have arrived already.

"Hey there guys, Merry Christmas!" I say as Arizona and I kiss and hug our dear friends. I notice that Coop has a box in her hands.

"What do you have there Coop?" I ask her. I watch her eyes light up and look towards my wife.

"Well my Christmas present from my amazing future wife is the new Xbox One and I thought I could bring it over here today and maybe Battleship and I could test it out!" She replies excitedly.

"Seriously! That is awesome!" Arizona exclaims as she takes the box from Coop to check it out.

"Really Red?! You know what you have created right?!" I say teasingly to Addison.

"Yeah I know but she went on for weeks about this silly system that I just couldn't help myself." Addison replies as she looks at Coop fondly. We both chuckle as we watch our significant others wander over to the entertainment system to start hooking up the game system. Addison and I head to the kitchen to help Barbara start some of the snacks and prep work for dinner.

"Are you excited about your family being here today Callie?" Barbara asks me.

"I really am. This last month I have spent a lot of time reconnected with them over the phone. They both have really tried to show me that they are very sorry and want to be in my life. Funny enough my dad asks to talk to Arizona every Sunday after we get done talking and if she is home they usually spend about 20 minutes on the phone together." I say proudly. I was happy with how things were going with my family. Aria and I were actually becoming quite close, which we never really were growing up. She is not the person I grew up with and this person she has become is someone I have come to respect and like very much. My dad has been really amazing, like I said not only is he making the effort with me but with Arizona as well and it has meant a lot to me.

"Well Arizona had to have a talk with Daniel. He is quite protective of you and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about your dad being here. Now I hope you know it comes from a place of love and Daniel just doesn't want you to get hurt again." Barbara tells me. Arizona had already shared her father's concerns with me and that they had a talk and she felt that afterwards her dad was at least willing to give my dad a chance.

"Arizona told me about Daniel's concerns, honestly just when I think I can't love that man any more than I do he goes all protector and it makes me love him more. I know that he is just looking out for his family. Honestly I think he and my dad will actually get along really well." I say. I hear the doorbell and head out to see who has arrived. I smile as I see the 6 month pregnant Teddy walk in with her husband Henry right behind her. Neither her nor Henry wanted a big wedding so they went to the courthouse and had Coop, me, Arizona, and Addison as witnesses and got married. We agreed that we would throw a party/small ceremony after the baby was born. They were expecting a baby boy and we were all very excited. Addison and Coop's little girl was expected about a month before Teddy was and we could hardly wait to meet her as well. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about where the 3 of us were a little over 2 years ago. Teddy had just started to date Henry but still was having a hard time letting anyone in, she really loved Mark and his death really hurt her. Then there was Coop and I, she was hiding herself behind meaningless hook ups and I was using being a single mom as an excuse not to put myself out there. Now here we are with Teddy married to a wonderful man and getting ready to have a baby, Coop was engaged to one of my dearest friends and easily one of the most amazing women I have ever met and they had a beautiful son, and I had married my soul mate and we had 3 beautiful children. Not long after Teddy and Henry arrive the doorbell rings again. I answer the door to my sister and her family and my dad. I smile and give everyone hugs as they enter. I can tell both Aria and my dad are nervous. They know that not only will they be spending more time with my in laws but they will be meeting the people who very much became my family after they left me.

"Alright everyone gather around and let's get this down in one big shot." I say with a chuckle. Arizona comes and stands with me as everyone gathers around.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my sister Aria, her husband Jake, my nephew Max, and my father Carlos. You all already know Arizona, next to her is her lovely mother Barbara, her father Colonel Daniel Robbins, whom you all met last night. Next to Daniel is someone who is very special to me, this is Nicole Cooper, or Coop, she has been a very good friend to me over the last couple of years. Next to Coop is her fiancé and my very dear friend Addison Montgomery and she is holding my godson and their son Liam, and then there is my sweet friend Teddy Altman and her husband Henry." I say as I finish introductions. I watch everyone take a minute and greet each other and then I watch Coop, Arizona, Henry, and Jake head back over the video games. My dad and Daniel step out together to have a cigar and Aria lets Max go play with Liam and Sofia.

"Wow Callie your house is gorgeous as is your family." Aria says looking around.

"Thanks Aria, I have really been blessed with amazing friends. I'm so happy to have you here today if I haven't said that yet." I tell her as I hug her. She pulls back with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much it means that you wanted me here." We go to the kitchen where Addison, Teddy, and Barbara are. The rest of the day flies by filled with presents being exchanged and lots of laughter. Dinner is amazing and everyone stuffs themselves and then spread thru out the living room to relax.

"So last year we got to listen to some amazing music, any chance we get that again?" Barbara asks me shyly.

"You want me to sing again?" I ask her. Before I can even answer both Coop and Arizona grab their guitars. Arizona has continued her lessons with Coop and she plays a lot at home for fun and has gotten ridiculously good.

"We will back you up baby!" Arizona says with her dimpled smile. Both her Coop starts playing Silent Night and I begin singing. As the song ends everyone claps.

"I had forgotten how remarkable your voice is Calliope." My father says with love and admiration. Coop and Arizona continue to play and I even get my sister, who also has a great singing voice to sing with me on a few carols. As the kids start to tire out Aria and my dad decide it is time to head back to the hotel. We have decided to have a grown up night at Coop and Addison tomorrow night with all the grandparents agreeing on watching kids, Barbara even offers to take Liam. Everyone says good night to my family. I lean in to hug my sister.

"Thank you again Callie. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. I love you and will see you tomorrow." She kisses my cheek and heads out to the car.

"Mija thank you so much for allowing me the honor of spending the day with you and your loved ones. You have amazing people in your life and I'm blessed that you shared that with me today. I love you very much." My father says with tears in his eyes as he pulls me into a hug. I'm fighting my own tears as I reply.

"It meant a lot to have you and Aria here today. Thank you and I love you too." I wave at them as they pull away. I feel Arizona slide her arms around my waist from behind and she rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas wife." She says as she softly kisses my neck.

Merry Christmas indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yikes….so sorry about lack of updates! It is budget time at work so I have been swamped at work with that stress! I will be introducing Erica into the next chapters and if you are a fan of that character I'm sorry because she will not be painted in a very nice light in this story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Addison POV**

The last couple of months since Christmas have been busy for all of us. Callie and Arizona are busy being the moms of 5 year old and 6 month old twins. Teddy and Henry are about a month away from there little man joining the world, and Nicole and I are waiting for the call any day now for our little girl to be ready to come into the world. Staci's due date was a week away so we knew it could be anytime. Liam continues to grow and amaze us every day. Life was good but busy and we all kind of missed each other as that we haven't had a lot of time together since Christmas. We all have talked about trying to get together soon but our schedules have yet to match up for us to do so. I have hung out with Callie and Nicole has spent time with Arizona and Teddy but we can't seem to all get together at the same time and it was long overdue.

"Hey Addie." I look up to see a very pregnant Teddy walking towards me.

"Hey Teds, you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah I'm good; I need a consult if you have time." Teddy replies.

"Sure, so do you know who Chief is going to have cover for you while you are out on leave?" I ask Teddy. Since Teddy is the Head of Cardio and with Christina leaving, Teddy doesn't have an Attending to leave in charge of the department while she takes her 3 months off. Since Cardio is a major surgical department, it was well known that Chief was going to have to bring someone in on a temporary contract.

"Yeah I do and that's the consult I need you on. She is bringing in Erica Hahn, which I'm not excited about at all. First, the woman is an egotistical ass who doesn't play well with others. Second, I don't know how to tell Callie." Teddy says. I had only met Erica once years ago when I pointed out to Callie that they seemed to be more than friends. While I did not understand what Callie saw in her, I supported my friend. She seemed to see a warm side to the Cardio surgeon that no one else did. Then she left Callie in a parking lot without a word since. Even though it has been years since that incident, I know Cal and she is not going to like hearing that Erica is coming back.

"I'm surprised that Bailey picked her, considering the way she left last time." I respond.

"Well Bailey is all about having the best and Erica definitely qualifies. Also she was one of the few folks that showed interest in such a short term contract. I guess Erica has become a bit of a traveling Cardio surgeon, prefers not to stay in one hospital to long, surprise." Teddy replies sarcastically.

"As far as Cal is concerned, just tell her. That way she can process it and then move on. When is Erica coming?" I ask as Teddy and I head for the cafeteria to meet everyone for lunch.

"Next week. Bailey wanted her to come before my leave so I can give her an overview of existing cases and she can get settled before I leave." Teddy replies.

"Well why don't you tell Cal now, you will have us as a buffer." I say as we approach the table where Nicole, Arizona, and Callie are sitting. I lean down and give my fiancé a kiss.

"Hey baby, I have missed you." I whisper in her ear. It's true, this last week has been busy for the E.R. so Nicole has been either paged out early in the morning or having to stay late and falling into bed exhausted.

"I miss you too beautiful. Maybe we can ask Bones if they can watch Liam sometime this week for a date night." Nicole whispers back as she caresses my face. I smile and nod and greet everyone else.

"So Callie I have something to tell you and you may not like it." Teddy says nervously.

"Okay, what is it Teds? Everything okay with you and the baby?" Callie asks concerned.

"Yeah we are both good. So Bailey informed me who was going to be covering for me while I'm out on leave. She is bringing in Erica Hahn." Teddy says hesitantly. I watch Callie's reaction as well as Arizona's. I can tell Callie is a bit shocked and something I can't quite place crosses Arizona's eyes.

"I'm sorry Cal; I didn't have a voice in who Bailey picked. You know that I don't much care for Dr. Hahn, and your history with her is of minimal reason." Teddy says.

"It's okay Teddy. I understand why Bailey chose her, she is a great surgeon. It was a very long time ago what happen between her and I. No worries okay." Callie says as she squeezes Teddy's hand. I can tell everyone seems a bit anxious about this conversation so I decide to change the subject.

"Have you and Henry decided on a name Teds?" I ask.

"Yes we finally have. His name is going to be Benjamin." Teddy replies as she rubs her belly.

"Well hello baby Ben, can't wait to meet you." Nicole says as she leans down to talk to Teddy's belly. Nicole was ridiculously happy and excited for Teddy and could hardly wait to meet her "nephew".

"What about you guys, have you decided on a girl's name yet?" Teddy asks.

"You would have to ask Nicole. I asked her to name our little girl. I figured I got to name our son. Did she tell you guys that she is going to be in the room when she is born?" I asked. I had asked Nicole about a month ago to be the one to name our little girl. She was incredible touched and was taking her time deciding on a name. Then not long after that Staci had called and requested that both Nicole and I be in the delivery room.

"I have a few names in mind; I want to meet my little girl first." Nicole responds. As she does my phone rings and I get excited at the number that comes up. I step away from the table to answer.

"Dr. Montgomery." I answer.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery, this is Mrs. Madsen. I was calling to let you know that Staci's water broke and she is headed in now. As soon as I get her room number I will let you know, although I have a feeling that won't be necessary as that I assume you are already at the hospital." She says.

"Yes both Nicole and I are currently at the hospital. I will head up to my floor and get a room secured for Staci. Thanks for calling." I hang up and can't contain the excitement in my face as I walk back to the table.

"It looks like you are going to get that chance today Nicole, our baby girl is on her way!" I squeal.

**Cooper POV**

"What?! Staci is in labor?" I ask Addison excitedly.

"Yep, I just got the phone call. Her water broke and she is headed in now. I'm going to go up to my floor and get things ready for her. I will page you when it's time for you to come up. Our baby is coming today, I love you!" Addison says as she gives me a passionate kiss and walks away. I sit there stunned from the combination of Addison kiss and the fact that our baby is coming today.

"Congrats Coop! Page me when she arrives so I can meet my Goddaughter!" Teddy says as she gets up and leaves.

"Awesome Coop! Same here let me know. I have to run." Arizona says as she kisses Callie and gives me a hug. Now it is just me and my best friend at the table.

"How are you doing there buddy?" Callie asks me.

"My daughter is being born today." I reply in awe.

"Yeah she is. I'm so happy for you and Addie!" Callie says with her amazing smile.

"How are you Bones? I mean about the Erica thing." I ask her. I know that she was being reserved in her response with everyone else but I know she will be honest with me.

"It will be a bit weird to see her again. I mean I haven't seen her in almost a decade and the last time I saw her was when she walked out of my life in a parking lot. I'm a bit concerned about Arizona, she was awfully quiet." Callie responds.

"I'm sure Battleship is alright. I mean it can't be fun knowing that the woman who was your first is going to be working here again but I know that she knows she has nothing to worry about. So what is Erica like?" I ask. I had heard Callie's story concerning Dr. Hahn and even she talked about how no one else really liked Hahn. Teddy had mentioned her a few times, never in a positive light, so I was curious who we were going to get stuck with the next few months.

"Well like I said it's been close to 10 years so I'm not sure what she is like now. Back then she was a bit abrasive, some would even say ego driven. I saw a different side to her though; she could be soft and kind. But she is very black and white and doesn't give a lot of compromise." Callie says.

"Well I hope she isn't too much of a pain in the ass or it is going to be a long few months without Bear. You don't think she has any illusions about you and her do you?" I ask.

"I highly doubt it, but even if she does I will make it very clear that I'm a happily married woman." Callie responds. Before I can respond I get a text from Addison.

"Staci is in room 430 and she is dilated to a 4 already. Addison says if you don't have anything pressing you should come up and hang out with her. I have to head to the pit for a while and get Apes prepared for me to be unavailable for a while today." I say as I stand to leave and hug Callie.

"Dr. Kepner today is the day! I will have to be available to leave when I get a page from Dr. Montgomery." I say as I see my attending.

"The baby is coming today? Oh my gosh Coop I'm so excited for you. No worries I got it covered here. Why don't you take some charts and go up and wait for your baby in Dr. Montgomery office." April suggests. Since I'm behind on department paperwork I take her up on the offer and head to Addison office. I open the door and see my gorgeous future wife at her desk.

"Hey love what are you doing here?" Addison asks with a smile. I drop my files on her desk and round it to lean down and give her a soft, sweet kiss. I pull away and see her beautiful smile light her face.

"Apes is covering the pit and suggested that I come up here and do some paperwork while I wait for our baby girl to be born. How is Staci doing?" I ask as I pull her up and over to the small couch in her office and sit her on my lap straddling me.

"She is doing great; she is about a 6 last I checked. I was headed there again soon." She leans down and brushes her lips against my neck. Having her straddling me never fails to send my desire for her thru the roof then she adds those soft lips to the mix and I can barely control myself. I grab her by the back of her head and connect our lips. My tongue immediately asks for entrance which she grants. I explore her mouth as I grasp her hips and roll mine up into her. She pulls her mouth away with a groan.

"Alright Dr. Cooper I'm going to go check on our baby before I lose all control. Do some work and I will come get you when it's time. I'm excited to learn our baby's name." Addison says as she climbs off of me and heads out the door. I go and sit at Addison's desk and bury myself in my paperwork.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter Dr. Cooper?" Addison says as she burst into the office a couple of hours later. I smile as I stand up.

"She ready to push?" I ask as we head towards the room.

"Yes she is, I have a feeling this is going to be a fast birth." Addison tells me as we gown up and enter the room. I see Dr. Lucy Fields in position between Staci's legs and Addie and I each take a side next to her. After about an hour of us coaching Staci thru the pushes I hear the most beautiful sound, my daughter's first cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Dr. Cooper?" Dr. Fields asks me. I come over to her and even covered in all the baby guck, my daughter is beautiful. With tears in my eyes I cut the cord and follow the nurse as she cleans her up and gets all the tests out to of the way. I feel Addison put her arms around my waist from behind.

"She is gorgeous Addie." I say in awe. We follow our daughter to the different room that has been set up for us to stay with her and Addie has sent the page out to our friends. Soon the room fills with Callie, Arizona, and Teddy.

"Hey everyone I would like to introduce you to our daughter. She weighs in at 7lbs 8oz and is 20in long. Her name is Dylan Addison Montgomery-Cooper." I say proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arizona POV**

Today was the day that Dr. Erica Hahn was supposed to arrive back to Seattle Grace after many years away. While I have never met the woman I already dislike her. Not only did she hurt the woman I love dearly, she also had a reputation of not being a very nice person. Calliope had tried to talk to me about how I felt about her coming back but I just told her that it was fine. Which it is, although for some reason my gut has a bad feeling about this.

"Hello Robbins family!" I hear Coop greet us as she walks thru the front door with baby Dylan in her arms and Liam holding her hand. Addison was already at work and Chief had given both her and Coop leave for the new baby. They decided that since Addison got to stay home the 1st 3 months of Liam's life that Coop would take the 1st 3 and then Addie would take the 3 months after with Dylan, kind of like what Calliope and I did with the twins. Since Callie and I didn't go in until a bit later Coop and the kids were having breakfast with us.

"Coop, Liam, and Dylan are here momma!" Sofia yells as she bolts past me running to Coop.

"Hey Bug I have missed you!" Coop says to Sofia as she hands me Dylan and picks up our 5 year old into a hug. I love the bond my daughter shares with Coop. I also can't get enough of the baby cuteness that is Dylan. Apparently her biological father was a red head and she had deep auburn hair, oddly enough similar to Addison's hair color and as of right now it appeared she had green eyes. I found it amazing and awesome that both Addison and Coop's children shared features of both of their moms. Liam had Coop's dark hair yet had Addie's sweet blue eyes, and Dylan had Addie's hair color and Coop's eyes. These kids really were destined to be theirs.

"Memaw I hungry." Little Liam says.

"Well it's a good thing Auntie Cal has made your favorite waffles huh little man!" Callie exclaims as she comes out of the kitchen with a plate of waffles and a bowl of scrambled eggs. After we get all the little ones in their booster and high chairs we dig in. Calliope steals Dylan from me the first chance she gets, the twins are just over 6 months now and they are growing too fast for comfort, it seems they aren't staying babies long enough.

"So how your guy's day looks? Poor Addison is swamped." Coop says as she helps wipe Quinn's chin off.

"My day isn't too bad, I have 2 knee replacements. I'm hoping to get some time in the lab with Derrick today." Callie answers her.

"I have a pretty light day today. I will probably spend more time calming down the crazy pregnant lady that we call our friend Teddy. She is a bit stressed." I answer with a smile. Between being tired of being pregnant, getting their apartment ready for the baby, and then dealing with Hahn coming in to her department, Teddy has been cranky. She hasn't wanted to bother Calliope with it because of the whole Erica thing so Coop and I have been her sounding board.

"Yeah sorry I won't be there to help with that today Battleship!" Coop replies with a smirk. Soon it's time for us to get ready to take the kids to daycare and go to work. Coop and the kids leave with us.

"Have a great day guys, look out for my girl for me." Coop says with a wave. After we go thru the process of dropping our babies off and saying good bye to them Calliope and I head to the coffee cart.

"Will you page me when you are going to eat lunch today?" My wife asks me as we hold hands waiting for our order.

"Maybe if I don't get another date between now and then." I reply with a smile.

"Be careful there Robbins I know a certain hot red head that would happily have lunch with me." Callie flips back at me with a laugh.

"Cal I have told you a dozen times that I'm happily spoken for." Addison pipes up from behind us.

"See Calliope Addison doesn't want to have lunch with you either!" I say with a wink.

"Whatever you both know that you would love to have lunch with me because I'm hot and I'm awesome!" Callie replies and we all laugh.

"How was breakfast this morning? Did my brood behave?" Addie asks us as we all head towards the elevators.

"Well Dylan and Liam are perfect. Coop is questionable but she was well behaved this morning." I reply smiling.

"I feel like I have 3 kids sometimes. I'm nervous about the things Liam and Dylan are going to learn with having Nicole home with them for 3 months unsupervised!" Addison says.

"Have you seen Teddy today?" I ask the red head as we get on the elevator and all press our respective floors.

"Not yet, I know she was meeting with Dr. Hahn first thing this morning with Chief Bailey." Addie replies with a side long look at Callie. I notice a small flinch by Calliope at the mention of Erica's name. I know that she has been trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing and has been playing the "it was so long ago card", but I know that she is affected by her being back. I reach over and squeeze my wife's hand and I see her smile and wink at me. Just then the elevator door opens onto the Peds floor and the person in question is standing in front of us.

"Hello Callie."

**Callie POV**

"Hello Callie."

I look into the face of the woman who left me standing in a parking lot almost 10 years ago as she smiles at me. I feel both Arizona and Addison stares on me, waiting to see how I react.

"Dr. Hahn, welcome back to Seattle Grace." I say politely.

"Thank you it is good to be back. I was hoping I would get a chance to run into you. You look great by the way." Erica says.

"Well I do work here so you had a pretty good chance at running into me. I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm not sure if you remember Dr. Addison Montgomery, Head of O.B. and Neonatal, and this is my wife Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Peds." I say proudly. I watch the shock pass thru Erica's eyes quickly as she shakes hands with Addie and Arizona.

"It is nice to see you again Dr. Montgomery, you are as beautiful as I remember. It's nice to meet you Dr. Robbins; you are a lucky lady with marrying Callie here." Erica responds. I'm mildly shocked at the flirty tone she has taken with Addison; the Erica I knew wasn't that bold. But then again I was the first for her as well so maybe she has changed a bit since then.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Hahn. And yes I agree I'm a very lucky woman and I know how to appreciate that good fortune and not throw it away. Good luck on your first day here. Alright you 2 I will see you both for a lunch date later. I love you wife." Arizona kisses me as she steps off the elevator. I heard her icy tone with Erica and it is kind of hot, my jealous wife. Erica steps on the elevator with Addison and me.

"So a Peds surgeon huh Cal?" Erica says a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing; I'm the lucky one really." I say with affection towards my wife.

"Would have never called that one." Erica says.

"What does that mean?" I ask with a glare.

"The Callie I remember was all dark and hardcore, I would have thought her perkiness would have annoyed you is all. No offense meant Cal." Erica replies.

"Well it has been a long time since we've seen each other Dr. Hahn, I'm sure you will find a lot of things have changed about me." I reply. We soon stop on Addison's floor and part of me wishes I could just get off here with her but I have to go do some pre-op work on my own floor so I'm stuck with Erica.

"I will see you at lunch Cal. It was nice seeing you again Dr. Hahn." Addison says with a question in her eye. I give a slight nod that I'm okay.

"It was definitely a pleasure in seeing you again Dr. Montgomery." Erica says as she winks at Addison. Addison just raises her eyebrow at the gesture and walks away as the doors close again. The silence is tense in the small space.

"Since it appears you already have plans for lunch today can I interest you in grabbing lunch another time this week Cal? I would like to catch up with you." Erica says.

"Arizona and I usually have lunch together most days but you are welcome to join us. Today we are eating around 3 and I know Dr. Altman was planning on joining us and you are welcome to as well. Have a good rest of your day Dr. Hahn." I say with a smile as I leave the elevator.

"Hey Cal I'm sorry for the way I left things before and I don't want my time here to be weird for us." Erica says as she followed me out of the elevator.

"It was a long time ago Erica. I'm over it and it won't be weird okay. I have to go now but I meant it when I said you are welcome to join us for lunch." I say as I walk away again. I'm not sure why I'm being so polite to her and something tells me I may end up regretting it but I can't seem to be able to help myself.

"Okay thanks Cal. I will see you later." Erica says as she gets back on the elevator and the doors close. My morning passes quickly and I find myself headed to meet Arizona and Addie for lunch before I know it. When I enter the cafeteria I see Arizona and Addie, and surprisingly Coop is there with Dylan. I walk over and sit next my wife and kiss her.

"Hey Coop what a nice surprise. The only reason I haven't snag that baby from you Red is because I know you need your baby time more than I do." I say.

"Hey Bones, yeah I figured we would surprise momma. Liam decided he wanted to see Sofia and the twins more so he is hanging in daycare." Coop responds. I look over Coop's shoulder and notice Teddy and Erica headed our way. The scowl on Teddy's face is very telling.

"Thanks for inviting her!" Teddy whispers in my ear annoyed. I mouth I'm sorry back to her.

"Hello again everyone, and who is that little one you have there Dr. Montgomery?" Erica asks as she sits down next to me, a bit too close if you want my opinion. I shift my chair closer to Arizona, a move noticed by my wife and Erica.

"This is our daughter Dylan." Addison answers with pride.

"Ours?" Erica asks confused.

"Oh I guess that's right you haven't met Dr. Cooper yet. Dr. Erica Hahn this is Dr. Nicole Cooper, Head of Trauma, and Dr. Montgomery's fiancé. Coop Dr. Erica Hahn." I introduce the 2 woman. I can see Erica sizing up Coop and I'm not sure I like what passes thru her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hahn, welcome to Seattle Grace." Coop replies as she shakes Erica's hand.

"Dr. Montgomery fiancé huh? I didn't know you played for our team Addison, maybe hoped, but never thought you would. It's nice to meet the resident meat baller of the hospital." Erica says with a smirk.

"Wow hit on my future wife and insults my specialty all in one swoop, impressive." Coop responds back.

"No harm in appreciating a pretty woman and I meant no insult of your specialty Coop, just a term used for trauma." Erica replies smugly.

I can see Coop starting to lose her temper and I feel the need to diffuse it.

"I see some things haven't changed Dr. Hahn. Still think Cardio is the only specialty that warrants mentioning." I say.

"Yeah I guess that is true Cal. Again Coop I meant no harm in that." Erica responds.

"No worries Dr. Hahn I'm quite secure in both my relationship and my career choice." Coop replies as she gathers up Dylan.

"Now I'm going to take this little pumpkin home for her nap. I love you and will see you later. Cal we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Coop asks as she kisses Addison.

"Yep looking forward to best friend time with our kiddos." I tell her as I stand and hug her. I whisper I'm sorry in her ear. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Never apologize for other people's bad behavior Bones." She replies loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So Dr. Hahn how are you able to take such a temporary position here? I mean a surgeon such as you must have offers from all over to head up departments." Arizona asks and I can hear the disdain coming from her tone.

"While I have had many offers as you say Dr. Robbins, I find that I prefer not staying in one hospital for more than 6 months to a year at a time. I'm not a fan of hospital politics and clichés that seem to form among surgeons. So moving around helps me avoid that stuff. You have quite a reputation as a bit of a nomad yourself from what I hear. Did your residency in Baltimore, came here to Seattle, moved to Africa, and now back to Seattle. You're not one for sticking around either huh?" Erica says smugly. I see the fire in Arizona's eyes as she answers.

"Well Seattle is definitely my permanent home now. I guess I just needed to find the right thing to stick around for." Arizona replies as she kisses my cheek.

"Yeah I guess it's about finding the right reason to stay somewhere." Erica replies as she looks at me and Addison. This is going to be a long 4 months.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Loving all the thoughts and questions concerning Erica's return. The plan is that both Coop and Arizona will have a show down with her at some point. Erica is going to be painted as what I like to refer to as a parasite lesbian, pretty much what Dr. Boswell was. Someone who doesn't care about relationship boundaries even thrives on causing problems with couples. Since I love the friendship that has developed between Coop and Arizona thru my storyline I'm thinking that they each will put Erica in her place defending each other. Anyways thanks for the continuous support of this story.**

**Chapter 13**

**Arizona POV**

I officially cannot stand Dr. Erica Hahn! She is a condescending, egotistical bitch! I can't believe the way she spoke to Coop at lunch today. And I'm not sure what pissed me off more, the way she flirted with Calliope or the way she flirted with Addison. Seriously even after she found out the Calliope is married to me and Addison is engaged to Coop it only seemed to spur her on more. I have little respect for women who do not respect the fact when another woman is in a relationship. I know about the kind of lesbian that Dr. Hahn is, she was a predator, and she liked the hunt. The more unavailable the woman was the more she pursued. It was probably the real reason she never stayed in one place for too long, she more than likely wore out her welcome by causing problems in people's relationships.

"That looks like a very serious face there Robbins." I hear Teddy say as she waddles up beside me. I know Teddy has guilt about Erica being here but it's not her fault.

"Hey Theodora, you ready to drop that baby yet?" I say smiling at my very pregnant friend.

"I'm so ready, I know I still have a couple of weeks but I'm seriously over being pregnant!" She replies.

"Well we are all very excited to meet baby Benjamin. When does Henry get home?" I ask knowing Henry was out of town on a recruiting trip.

"He will be home at the end of the week. I'm excited for his new position to start soon, that way he doesn't have to travel as much." Teddy replies. Henry recently got a new position in the Seattle Mariners organization. Instead of having to go on the road so much for scouting purposes, he was taking on a position in the front office as a public relations guy. It kept him home more which both Teddy and Henry were happy about.

"Good I'm glad he will be home with plenty of time to spare before Ben makes his appearance into the world." I tell her.

"So you are going to hate me but Chief has told me that I have to start handing off my patients to Hahn which means little Charlotte." Teddy replies sadly. Charlotte is 3 years old and will be having the 3rd and final surgery for a heart condition that she has had since birth. Teddy performed the first 2 before I was back and was looking forward to performing the last one with me, now it would appear that I would be working with Dr. Hahn.

"I know you wanted to finish this one out Teds but no matter what we think of Dr. Hahn as a person, I think we can both agree that she is a great surgeon, Charlotte is in good hands. Plus there is me and we know I'm awesome!" I say with a smile.

"I just feel bad that you have to work with her!" Teddy exclaims.

"Like I said it's not the ideal situation but you are going to have a beautiful baby boy and we are going to give a sweet 3 year old girl a chance at a somewhat normal life. I can handle Dr. Hahn, like I said I'm a professional. Speaking of her and Charlotte I need to meet with her shortly to go over the plan." I say to Teddy as we head towards my office.

"She has been filled in from my end as far as the other surgeries and what we are doing tomorrow. I'm not excited that we have her for the next 6 months, I guess I shouldn't complain though since I'm not going to be here for the first 3 months of that." Teddy says.

"6 months! She is going to be here for 6 months?! Why, your leave is only 3 months." I exclaim.

"I know but apparently the shortest contract she takes is 6 months so in order for her to agree to come here Chief Bailey agreed to 6 months. I thought you guys knew that." Teddy replies.

"No I didn't. I'm beginning to think Bailey hates us or something. Ugh 6 months of that woman Theodora!" I say as I drop my head on to my desk.

"I know I'm not excited to have to come back after having my child to fight with her over the running of my department. I know that she will have serious issues having to work under me for the last couple months of her contract." Teddy states.

"Have you heard anything from your contacts from some of the other hospitals about her time in them?" I ask. I know when Teddy found out that Erica was her replacement she put out a few emails to some contacts at hospitals that Erica had worked at in the last couple of years. Teddy wanted to know what we were up for when Erica got here.

"I have and I have to say none of it is very encouraging. She has quite the reputation as a ladies woman. She seems to sleep around a lot and doesn't really care if it causes issues for anyone. She also is still known for being difficult to work with." Teddy sighs.

"Well than this is going to be a fun 6 months for us all." I reply.

**Cooper POV**

Not a fan of Dr. Erica Hahn at all! How did a woman like that ever get the attention of someone as amazing as Callie I will never know. She is the kind of lesbian that I can't stand. She thinks that all women are fair play, has no respect for boundaries of a relationship. While I admit that I was a bit of a whore before Emily and then again before Addison, that being said I never encroached on someone's relationship. If I flirted with someone the minute I found out they were involved that stopped. Dr. Hahn obviously did not share the same standards. Watching her hit on Addison and Callie enraged me and then she insulted my specialty. I have dealt with people like her my whole life; I was always the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks, never good enough for the likes of Erica Hahn. Those kinds of people pissed me off! I couldn't stand surgeons like her who treated trauma surgeons like we were just people who slapped together a patient and the "real" surgeons did the real work. Surgeons like her seemed to forget that it was because of trauma surgeons that half of her patients even made it to her table to allow her to work her magic. Seriously that woman was an ass. I hear my phone beep and I see that I have a text message from Callie.

**-My last surgery got pushed back. Picking up Sof and the twins. Want some company?-C**

**-Of course! See you soon-Coop**

Even though we are going to hang out tomorrow on Callie day off I'm still excited my best friend is coming over. Since both of our families have grown plus all of us being surgeons who are heads of their respective departments we haven't had a lot of time together, especially Callie and I. We see each other mostly at work these days and I know we both miss each other. I just got Liam set up with some Legos and changed my sweet Dylan when I hear my front door open.

"Coop Coop we are here!" I hear Sofia yell.

"Hey bug! How was your day at preschool?" I ask her.

"It was good. I can count to 100 Coop!" She tells me proudly.

"Awesome, maybe you can start to teach Liam some numbers." I tell her as I hug and kiss her. She kisses Dylan on the head and heads over to Liam to play. I love that even though she is almost 4 years older than Liam; she is always so willing to play with the toddler. While Dylan is in one arm I grab Quinn's car seat carrier out of Callie hand and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bones how was your day?" I ask as we unstrap the twins and put them on the floor in order to play. At almost 7 months old they are sitting up by themselves and are almost at a full crawl. Callie immediately takes Dylan from me to snuggle. I know she is missing the twins being little babies so I happily relent hold of my daughter and sit on the floor to play with my favorite twins.

"My day was good; I got some time in the lab with Derrick which was much needed. How has your day been?" Callie asks.

"Good, after lunch we came home and both Liam and Dylan took naps. I looked over a couple of cases that Chief asked me to give input on and then I started some chili for dinner. You guys should stay, I made plenty." I tell her as I tickle Timmy getting the cutest laugh from him.

"That sounds good actually. I will text Arizona and just tell her to come here after work. What time is Addie done today?" Callie says.

"She should be home in about an hour. She had a consult with Dr. Hahn on a baby that was born with a hole in his lung." I say less than enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry about her behavior today Coop. That is not the Erica I knew, well the ego is, she has always been a bit superior about her specialty, but the other part is new." Callie says to me.

"I meant it when I said it before Bones; you don't ever apologize for other people's bad behavior. But I have to ask, how did you ever get involved with that woman? She is a cold fish." I ask her.

"When Erica came to Seattle the first time people had a hard time with her. She came across as hard and cold, which she could be. But for some reason she wasn't that way with me. We became really good friends actually. She was a great listener, especially during a time that I needed one. I guess I got to see a side of her not everyone did. As much as it sucked the way she left, I know I hurt her too. While I was trying to figure some things out about myself during that time it still wasn't fair to her the way I went about it." Callie says.

"Hey Bones you were really confused about things and while maybe sleeping with Mark before you talked to Erica about your confusion wasn't the greatest move, her saying what she did to you wasn't fair either. I still don't see what you saw in her but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. The one thing I love the most about you is your ability to see the good in people." I say.

"Well that has definitely bit me in the ass more than once. This Erica is a different person. I would have never expected her to be so bold, especially towards women. I saw her flirting with Colleen today and it was weird seeing her like that." Callie says.

"She has been out now for a while, she obviously embraced her sexuality fully after she left. I mean she did see the leaves and all." I say with a chuckle at the story Callie had told me about Erica's epiphany concerning her sexuality after they slept together, which in turn led Callie to sleep with Mark in a state of confusion of trying to figure out why she didn't feel the same way.

"Hello family!" Addison and Arizona walk in saying.

"Hey ladies, how was your day?" I ask them both as I stand and kiss Addison hello.

"It was good; thankfully Alex was willing to cover the rest of my shift. Not sure I would have been my perky self after my last consult!" Arizona replies kissing Callie hello.

"What happen love?" Callie asks her.

"Oh just a lovely consult about a surgery that I get to perform with the ever charming Dr. Hahn." Arizona replies.

"Ha, I was just talking about what an impression she made on me at lunch." I say.

"She is quite arrogant, and no worries Coop it isn't just your specialty that she feels the need to belittle. I spent so much time chewing thru my tongue when she kept taking shots about how rainbow and sunshine Peds is. Seriously that woman annoys me." Arizona says as she picks up Timmy to love on.

"I didn't know her really well before but she does seem a bit more arrogant than I remember." Addison says.

"I'm sure if you gave her the chance she would love to get to know you better." I mumble.

"What do you mean by that?" Addison asks. Myself, Arizona, and Callie all chuckle at her.

"You seriously didn't pick up on her hitting on you Red? I'm not sure who she was wanting more you or Callie honestly." Arizona replies.

"You think she was hitting on me too?" Callie asks shocked.

"Come on you two, both Callie and I let it be known that we were involved. I'm sure you just being jealous." Addison says with a smile.

"Seriously I have no idea how the 2 of you couldn't see that she was totally hitting on you both, hence the belittle of both Coop and I. And from what Teddy has learned she apparently doesn't care about relationships. She has built quite the reputation as a home wrecker around the other hospitals that she worked at." Arizona tells us.

"She reminds of a doctor I knew back in New York. She loved to chase after unavailable women. She even tried to cause a problem between Emily and me after she met Emily at a hospital function. Her name was Dr. Lauren Boswell, she would even go as far as to Google people to get information to use to try and lure women into her bed. She never cared about who got hurt. She caused more than one marriage to fall apart. Thankfully Emily didn't fall for it, but not from lack of her trying." I say.

"Well no matter whether Erica is flirting with Cal and me or not doesn't matter. I'm sure that those relationships that were broken by Erica and Dr. Boswell were already in trouble. The 4 of us are very happy and healthy couples so the 2 of you have nothing to worry about. We just have to deal with her for 6 months and then she is gone. I'm sure she will find more willing and suitable women to chase soon enough. Now let's eat." Addison says as she heads to the kitchen with Callie.

"I still don't trust her or her intentions here." Arizona mumbles.

"Sing it Battleship!" I reply.

**A/N: Hope you like the Boswell reference!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mature rating this chapter. Sexy times enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Arizona POV**

"Nice work in there Dr. Hahn. I will go update Charlotte's parents." I tell the blonde surgeon next me at the scrub sink. While it was a bit silent and tense during the operation, I would always give credit to a great surgeon and Erica Hahn was at least that.

"Thanks for the assist in there Dr. Robbins. But beings as I'm the one who actually performed the surgery maybe I should be the one to speak to the parents." Erica replied smugly.

"If that is what you wish to do that by all means. I just figured since I'm who the parents have been working with and I will be in charge of her care from this point forward they would be more comfortable with me." I say. I'm trying to stay patient with this woman but I know the dig she just took at me.

"Well you folks in Peds do know how to handle people better than anyone; it really is a majority of your job honestly. You know reassuring parents and all." Erica says.

"Are you implying that Pediatrics is really just dealing with parents? I perform major surgeries on very tiny humans." I reply. I will only take so much from this woman and insulting my skill as a surgeon is something I won't tolerate. I finish at the sink and start to walk away.

"Well I will let you go speak to the parents then Dr. Robbins, as that it is in your skill set obviously." Erica replies with a smirk as she walks by me. I seriously want to punch this woman but I have to go update some anxious parents. I'm glad that this surgery is done and hopefully I don't have to deal with Dr. Hahn anymore today. Calliope was hanging out with Coop today but they were going to bring the twins, Dylan, and Liam in for lunch with Addie and me. Sofia was in preschool so I wouldn't get to see her until I got home but I was looking forward to lunch with my wife and babies. As I head towards the cafeteria I hear my wife voice and I look up and see her talking to none other than Erica. I roll my eyes at how close Erica is standing to Calliope and I watch Callie take a step back to create space between the two of them.

"These are your children Cal?" I hear Erica ask as I approach. Calliope looks up and makes eye contact with me and smiles.

"Yes these 2 are Arizona and mines youngest, Timmy and Quinn. Our oldest daughter Sofia is 5 and she is at preschool right now." My wife answers proudly as I take Timmy's carrier out of her hand and kiss my wife on the lips. I notice Erica's glare as I pull away and she quickly covers it.

"You have 3 children? And your oldest is 5? I thought you and Arizona have only been together for a couple years? At least that is what I heard thru the gossip mill." Erica says to Callie.

"I had Sofia before Arizona came back from Africa, then we had the twins just about 7 months ago now." Callie answers.

"So they are all biological yours Cal?" Erica asks smugly. Before my wife can answer I pipe in.

"Actually the twins were born of my eggs and Sofia was legally adopted by me." I say with venom in my voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to indicate that the kids weren't yours Dr. Robbins." Erica replies innocently.

"Weren't you though? Anyways Calliope are you ready? Coop and Addison are waiting for us." I say with a glare towards Erica and grab my wife hand and start to head towards the cafeteria.

"Oh you guys are meeting Addison? Mind if I tag along I need to ask her a question about a patient we are sharing." Erica says as she follows. I feel Calliope tense and I see in her eyes that she doesn't know what to do.

"Dr. Montgomery is having lunch with her fiancé and kids. I'm sure what you have to talk about can wait until after." I say.

"Well I guess so, I just figured I was grabbing a bite to eat as well and could kill two birds with one stone. Plus being the new kid and all it is nice to eat lunch with familiar faces. Also I still haven't had much of a chance to catch up with Callie since I have gotten back." Erica says sweetly. I roll my eyes and just continue walking. I keep hoping that Calliope will speak up but she remains silent, which kind of pisses me off.

"Is it alright if I join you guys Cal?" Erica asks my wife. I figure this will be when Calliope says something.

"Uumm sure I guess. I know its hard being the new person around." Calliope answers with an apologetic look my way. Now I'm annoyed and I let go of Callie hand and turn and walk towards Addison and Coop. I didn't miss the look of satisfaction that passes across Erica's face.

"Hey Battleship! How's it going?" Coop asks as she eyes Callie and Erica walking behind me.

"My day has been awesome!" I reply sarcastically.

"Dr. Cooper nice to see you again, Addison it is always a pleasure to see you." Erica says to the couple.

"Dr. Hahn nice to see you again." Coop replies coldly. At least I know Coop is joining me in the we hate Erica Hahn club. The only person she flirts with as much as she does with Calliope is Addison.

"Hello again Dr. Hahn. Thanks for your help earlier with my patient." Addison replies politely.

"Oh come on now Addison I would think after all our time spent together this morning you would call me Erica like I have asked." Erica says as she sits next to the red head and smiles. I see Coop tense up at the comment.

"So Callie I was wondering if we could grab a drink sometime soon, I meant it when I said I would love to catch up." Erica says.

"Well it is a bit hard for us to get a sitter with two 7 month old babies and a 5 year old so Arizona and I don't really go out much." Calliope answers.

"Is Callie not allowed to go out with an old friend without you Dr. Robbins?" Erica asks.

"Calliope can do whatever she wants. I do not control her. If she wanted to go out to have a drink with you sometime that would be fine." I answer with clenched teeth.

"Erica I wasn't implying that Arizona has to be with me, I was just saying that I can't just go for drinks whenever now as that I have a family and a wife that I enjoy spending what free time I have with them." Calliope says while putting her hand on my leg.

"Okay then let's plan for an evening when Dr. Robbins would be okay with handling your children for a few hours and let's grab a drink." Erica replies smugly.

"Umm sure I will discuss it with Arizona and get back to you." Calliope replies. The rest of lunch is a bit awkward but we get thru it. Soon everyone is getting ready to leave the table.

"Alright guys it was good seeing you. I'm going to take these 2 little ones home for their naps. I will see you later." Coop says to us all and kisses Addison.

"I will walk you guys out." Addie says as she starts to stand.

"Actually Addison I was wondering if I could steal some of your time to talk about our patient. I had a few follow up questions and some suggestions on treatment." Erica says as she lightly touches Addison arm.

"Oh okay sure. I guess I will see you later. Love you lots." Addison tells Coop with another kiss. I see the dark look cross Coop's face and I sympathize. Erica and Addison walk away with Erica and I watch her put her hand on the small of Addison back as she holds the door open for her.

"You are seriously telling me now that you don't see how she is blatantly hitting on you and Addie!" I say as I turn to Callie as she is gathering the twins up.

"No I saw it today but I think it is harmless flirting. And even if it's not it's like Addie said it doesn't mean anything to her and I. We are both very happy in our relationships and the shameless flirting of another woman isn't going to change that. She will move on to more willing participates soon enough." Calliope says.

"I feel like you should be shutting her down a bit more than you are. And why did you invite her to sit with us?" I ask as we stand to leave.

"Arizona you have nothing to be jealous of, I just let her sit with us because it sucks to be the new kid. I was her friend once and I'm trying to be friendly now if for no other reason than I don't want to deal with it being weird while she is here. Please don't be upset." Calliope says as she kisses my cheek.

"I think you are giving that woman far more credit than she deserves. Anyways thanks for coming and having lunch with me. I love you and will see you when I get home." I give my wife a quick peck and turn and leave. Erica Hahn has official made this day suck!

**Callie POV**

I know Arizona was upset when she left the cafeteria. I also know that Erica is being a flirt with both Addie and I and she needs to chill out with that. I will tell her when we meet for drinks. I know that Arizona hates feeling jealous but it is kind of hot. I meant it when I said she has nothing to worry about, nobody, especially Erica, holds a candle to her. I smile as an idea pops into my head and I take the twins to drop them off at the daycare in the hospital.

"Hey Dr. Torres I didn't think you worked today." Karen the daycare attendant says as I sign in the twins.

"I don't I just came in for a consult." I say with a smirk as I get the twins settled. I then send a page to Arizona to meet me in the on call room on my floor. As that I don't know what she has going on I settle in the room assuming that I would have a bit of a wait. I'm surprised when the door opens a few minutes later with a frazzled looking Arizona.

"Calliope is everything okay? Where are the twins?" She asks concerned.

"Everything is fine. Do you have anything pressing soon?" I ask as I stalk towards her.

"No I was just going to catch up on some charting." I watch her swallow and her eyes darken at the look in my eyes. I reach around her and lock the door.

"Do you know how hot I think it is when you get jealous?" I husk in her ear as I pull her into me by her hips. I hear her breath catch as I nip her earlobe.

"I'm not jealous Calliope." She breaths out.

I pull back and give her the "really" look. I lean in and brush her lips with mine.

"Well I guess if you are not jealous than you don't need to take this time to show me how I'm yours." I say seductively as I act like I'm going to leave. She spins me and pins me against the door and puts her body flush to mine.

"I might be a little jealous. But can you blame me? You are so fucking hot and both men and women want you, but you are mine." Arizona growls as she possesses my mouth and thrust her tongue inside. I groan the invasion and kiss her back as I grab her head pull her even tighter into me. She turns me and walks me backwards to the bed never separating our mouths. As we reach the bed Arizona rips my shirt over my head and my bra is off as the back of my knees hit the bed and I sit down. I watch as she pulls her scrub top off and discards her bra. My wife's magnificent body never fails to take my breath away.

"**Usted es mujer tan sexy!"(You are so sexy wife!) **I say to her as I lay down on the bed and start to pull her towards me. She stops me and proceeds to pull off my pants and panties and hers as well then climbs on top of me pressing our heated bodies together. We both groan at the contact.

"**Has puesto a mi cuerpo en llamas mi amor."(You set my body on fire my love) **Arizona husks as she takes my nipple into her warm mouth. She starts to roll her hips into me causing our heated centers to connect. I match her rhythm.

"**Muestrame como soy tuyo amante."(Show me how I'm yours lover) **I whisper in her ear. This sends her into frenzy and she reaches between us and buries 2 fingers into my center. I cry out at how good she feels.

"**Nadie puede hecerte tan humeda como yo Calliope"(No one can make you as wet as I do Calliope.) **Arizona says as she marks my collarbone with her teeth and lips. She continues a hard and fast pace.

"**Me encanta la forma en que me jodas. No me jodas bebe mas dificil!"(I love the way you fuck me. Fuck me harder baby!) **I moan out as I wrap one leg around her hip pulling her deeper. She thrust deeper using her own hips to back each thrust of her hands. I feel myself starting to come and I grab her lips to mine too quiet my scream. Arizona slows her pace as she brings me back down. I'm still amazed at how hard this woman makes me come undone. She pulls her fingers out and I whimper at the loss. I watch her clean her fingers with her mouth, groaning at my taste and she rolls off next to me on the bed, both of us trying to gain our breaths.

"Not that I'm complaining because that was hot, but did you really dump our babies in daycare to have a booty call with me?!" Arizona asks with a smile on her face. I laugh and roll on top of her.

"Yes I did and I plan on taking advantage of this time." I whisper as I start kissing my way down her body.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: (NC-17) Pretty much pure smut this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**Addison POV**

I'm very aware of the fact that Dr. Erica Hahn is flirting with me. She is in no way subtle about it. Part of me finds it a bit offensive that she does it so blatantly in front of Nicole and seems to have very little regard with knowing I'm engaged. But there is part of me that is completely turned on by Nicole's jealous side showing. I'm use to feeling jealous where Nicole is concerned, I mean she is dirty hot and women make no qualms about letting their interest in my future wife be known. Nicole is also one of the most confident people I have ever met and so knowing that she is even capable of getting jealous is a turn on. I saw the dark look that crossed her face when Erica asked to speak with me after lunch and I know that she watched her put her hand on my back to guide me out of the door.

"So now that we have discussed business Addison how about you tell me how you ended up with Dr. Cooper? I mean no offense but last time I was here I'm fairly certain you were a fan of penis." Erica says while sitting across from me in my office.

"Well the same could be said about you before Callie." I reply with a smirk.

"Fair enough, still how did that come about? I guess I figured that if you were going to come to the dark side it wouldn't have been with someone like her." Erica says.

"What do you mean someone like her?" I inquire.

"No offense, I mean Dr. Cooper is obviously an attractive woman if you like the butch type. I just would have taken you to go for someone who looks a bit more feminine, someone like Callie or me even." She says with a sly grin.

"I guess I don't really see Nicole as butch as you put it. Yes she definitely has some masculine traits but I don't think she is masculine. I think she is beautiful." I answer a bit protectively. I love the way Nicole is so comfortable in her own skin and I won't let anyone speak badly of her.

"Hey like I said nothing meant by it, just was surprised when I found out you were with a woman and then meeting Nicole she just didn't fit what I pictured in my head I guess. I wish I would have known that there was a chance with you, I may have tried to find a way to work in L.A." Erica says with a wink.

"She doesn't like to be called Nicole by anybody but me so I would stick with Coop. As flattering as that is Erica I really think it's about Nicole for me, so not really about being attracted to women but being attracted to a woman for me." I reply. Before she has a chance to continue this banter my pager goes off reminding me of an appointment I have.

"I don't have many friends around here Addison and I would love to continue to get to know you. Maybe you can have a drink with me sometime soon as well." Erica says as we exit my office.

"Yeah maybe, have good rest of your day Dr. Hahn." I say as I start to walk away. She softly grabs me by my arm.

"I'm going to get you to call me Erica yet. Have a great day Addison." She says as she lets her hand trail down my arm brushing my hand. I pull my arm away quickly and walk away. I really need to let her know that she has to back off and respect my relationship with Nicole, maybe Callie and I could both go to drinks with her and tell her together.

"Hey love I'm home." I say as I walk into the front door. The rest of my day went fairly quickly, the only thing that sucked is that I got pulled into a last minute surgery to help stop a baby from being born too early after the woman's boyfriend decided to use her as a human punching bag. I really hate those kinds of cases. I also hate that it kept me from getting home to tuck my children in.

"Hey Addie, how was your day?" Nicole asks not getting up from the couch. I can tell there is something wrong by her tone. I round the couch to kiss her.

"It was good, long and the last surgery was a bit stressful. Is everything alright Nicole?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"Everything is just fine. How was your consult with Dr. Hahn?" She says coldly.

"It was fine I think we have a good plan for helping the baby. Are you upset about something?" I ask with a small smile. I know that she is trying to not act jealous but she is failing miserably.

"No you didn't do anything. I'm sorry I'm being a grouch towards you, it just that woman gets under my skin. I'm not looking forward to coming back to work and having to deal with her even for a short time." Nicole says.

"If I didn't know better Dr. Cooper I would say that you are jealous." I say with a sly grin. I watch Nicole squirm under my stare.

"Fine I'm jealous! But she is blatantly hitting on my fiancé, and you are a gorgeous woman Addie, plus you don't have experience dealing with someone like her." Nicole exclaims.

"What do you mean someone like her?" I find it funny that I have asked both Erica and Nicole this question concerning the other.

"That woman is a shark and you are a yummy looking fish to her. She is a predator honey and while I know you have experienced men pursuing you, it's different with women like her. She likes the hunt; she will use all of her charm and exploit any weakness, or take any avenue to get her prey, which apparently is you or Callie at this point." Nicole explains. I can tell she is actually worried.

"My sweet lover you know you have nothing to worry about. While I may not be experienced in the way of women, I do know when I have something amazing. You are the love of my life, the mother of my children, soon to be wife. No one makes my heart sing like you do. And if you give me like 10 minutes and follow me upstairs to our bedroom I will happily show what else no one does to me." I whisper seductively in her ear. I watch the shiver run thru her body and she turns and kisses me fiercely. I pull away and see her desire swirling in her green eyes.

"Lock up down here while I go kiss our babies and I will meet you in our room." I tell her as I get up and head up the stairs. After I quickly check on the kids I head to our room to change. I'm in our walk in closet when I hear Nicole come into the room. I pop my head out and tell her to lie on the bed. After I get changed I walk out to our room being lit up by the candles we have scattered around.

"Holy shit Addison, you look hot!" Nicole breaths out from her spot propped up against the headboard of our bed. I have changed into one of Nicole's white, men's, button up dress shirt, the top 3 buttons undone, showing just enough of my chest to tease. I have taken one of her ties and knotted it just below the opening of the shirt. I have put on a pair of 4 inch black heels. I start to slowly walk towards the bed and she stands up as I reach her.

"Well you have told me that you would love to see me in a shirt a tie sometime so here you go my love." I whisper against her lips. She leans in the rest of way and seals our lips together, her tongue immediately asking permission. I grant it willingly. If there is something that Nicole Cooper knows how to do that is kiss. The woman turns me to liquid just with her kisses. I go to step out of my heels and she pulls away.

"No leave them on please." Nicole says in a husky voice. She turns us and lays me gently on the bed and climbs on top of me pressing her length into me. The feel of her coarse jeans against my naked thighs creates an interesting sensation and I moan. Nicole reaches between us and trails her fingertips along my exposed collarbone and valley between my breasts. Her touch causes my body temperature to rise.

"Your skin is so soft, I love the way you feel under my fingers." Nicole whispers as she unknots the tie and pulls it thru the collar of the shirt. She grabs both of my hands with one of her hands and I groan as she takes the tie and wrap it around both my hands binding them together, then she takes the other end and ties it to our headboard. We have never done this before and I see her look into my eyes to make sure it's okay. I immediately nod my head yes, honestly having her control me like this is fucking hot! Nicole stands up from the bed and I watch her strip out of her clothing. The woman is an Adonis! She is strong yet soft at the same time. Her time spent running and her martial arts training she does twice a week keeps her body trim and strong. She crawls back on the bed down by my feet and places herself on her knees between my legs.

"Now I'm going to take my time Addison and I'm going to make sure every last part of you is claimed by me." Nicole says with a possessive tone to her voice that sends a shiver of arousal thru my body. She leans down and slowly starts to kiss the top of my foot while her fingertips ghost up my legs. Her lips continue their journey up my leg leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up to my hipbone. She kisses along the top of my lace panties and works her way back down the other leg. By now it is killing me not being able to touch her and use my hands to direct her where I want her most. She smiles at my impatient groan.

"I told you this wasn't going to be quick my love." Nicole husks against my other hipbone. The woman has always had a thing for my hipbones and I have discovered due to her obsession that they are a rather erogenous zone for me. I hitch my breath as I watch my very talented lover use her teeth and tongue to unbutton the shirt and lay it open. I'm not wearing a bra which makes Nicole groan at the sight.

"I don't know how you do it Addie, but you get sexier every day. I love you so much." She says as she runs her tongue from my belly button up between my breasts. She takes one of my hardened nipples into her warm mouth and alternates between biting and soothing with long strokes of her tongue. I'm so aroused and needing release that I'm shamelessly thrusting my hips up trying to gain any contact I can.

"Please Nicole make me yours." I moan out. This seems to make something in her snap. She leans up and kisses me passionately and literally rips my panties from my body.

"Wrap your legs around me Addison; I want to feel those heels on my back." She demands as she reaches her hand between our bodies. I do as she requests, letting my high heels dig slightly into her lower back. I moan at the feel of her running her fingers thru my wet folds.

"Fuck my love you are so wet." She says against my ear as she enters me with 2 fingers. She braces herself above me with her other arm as she sets a hard and deep pace. Since I can't hold her and she has teased me to the point of madness it only takes a few thrust before I feel that familiar warmth starting in my body.

"I'm so close Nicole, please untie me. I want to feel you as you make me yours." I cry out. She reaches up and releases me from the tie and I immediately rake my nails down her back in the way I know drives her crazy and I come undone. Nicole slowly pulls out of me and reaches down to pull my heels off and drop them to the side of the bed and collapses on top of me.

"I think I rather enjoy you jealous my love."

**Arizona POV**

My day improved greatly after Calliope and mines sexy on call room time. I love that my wife still can surprise me like that. Honestly I have thought about it the rest of the day and I have stayed in the continuous want of my wife. After I got home and spent time with the kids and got everyone bathed and in bed, I knew I needed to have my wife again before the night was thru, which is what led me to be standing in our bedroom with nothing but a harness on. Calliope had come up a few minutes before me, saying that she was going shower. When I enter the bathroom it is already steaming up from the shower and my wife's back is to me. I quietly open the shower and step behind her and put my hands on her hips. This causes her to startle as that she didn't hear me enter.

"Jesus Arizona you scared me!" Callie says as she turns. I watch her eyes go wide as she registers what I have on and then she gives me that sexy grin I love so much.

"Well hello there." She husks against my mouth as she reaches for the strap on and wraps her hand around it pushing it back into my clit. I moan into her mouth.

"I'm not quite done claiming my territory." I say to her as I turn her and put her back roughly against the tile wall. I know that when I'm being dominate and a bit rough turns Callie on and I love feeling the control. I start nipping my way down her neck to her collarbone as I use my knee to spread her legs and roll my hips into her, letting the toy tease her slit.

"You are so hot Calliope. Do you know how bad I want to fuck you?!" I say as I take a nipple roughly into my mouth. I feel her hands grab my hair and she roughly pulls my mouth up to hers and kisses me until I can hardly breathe.

"Then what are you waiting for wife? Fuck me!" Callie says as she looks into my eyes. I reach down and grab one of her thighs and pull it up over my hip and I reach down and guide the tip of the toy into her entrance. She tips her hips forward to create the right angle and I slip easily into her.

"Fuck Cal you are wet!" I say as I start to thrust slowly.

"That is what you do to me. Now wife I don't want soft and slow, I want you to take me now!" She growls against my shoulder. As that I can never deny her anything I begin a rough and fast pace. Soon the only sound is our gasps of breaths and our skin slapping against each other. I surprise Callie with a show of strength and grab her other leg and wrap both of her legs around my waist and push her back into the wall, allowing me to go even deeper.

"Oh my God Arizona! Baby I'm going to come!" Callie screams out and I feel her thighs shake at her release. This position has created the right amount of friction on my clit and I follow my wife into my own climax. I stay inside of her for a few minutes holding her against the wall, her legs still wrapped around me as we both come down. Soon I help her put both feet on the ground and withdraw from her gently. I loosen the harness and toss it out of the shower.

"That was ridiculously hot! Especially the fact that you can hold me up like that. I love how you are so unassumingly strong." Callie says as we hold each other.

"You are hot and I can't get enough of you!" I tell her honestly.

"Well I have to say that I like the way you claim what is yours." She replies with a smirk. I laugh and we both take turns washing each other and then get ready for bed. Just as we are drifting off I feel Callie tighten her hold around me.

"I'm yours." She whispers softly.

"And I'm yours." I reply and fall asleep smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates with this story. I'm the head of a department in my everyday job world and right now it's an extremely busy and stressful time at work as that it is budget time. I'm also dealing with some personal issues that have sidetracked me. And honestly I have hit a serious case of writer's block with this story. I promise I have not abandoned it, I'm just not very happy with what I have written and I don't want to put out stuff that I'm not happy with. Things are starting to ease up at work and hopefully that can allow me to get back into a creative state of mind again. I'm also considering taking a stab at writing a story for Criminal Minds, as that a loyal follower had suggested that I should. Anyways I greatly appreciate all the love and loyalty I have received for this storyline and I promise updates soon. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter, plus I wanted to work Erica out of the picture. I'm having a hard time with my direction of this story so updates may be slow in coming. I'm also going to start working on some other fan fiction outside of the Grey's world. Maybe it's because it is hard to be inspired to write happy Calzona with the recent events of the show. Here's hoping they find their way back to each other, but not sure if that will happen. Does anyone else feel that the show is headed to Callie and Owen getting together? Anyways the other story I'm going to start working on is a Criminal Minds story, still working out the storyline on that one as well. Thanks for staying loyal to this story and I promise I'm not leaving it, just trying to figure where to go with it.**

**Chapter 16**

**Cooper POV**

"Sweetheart we need to head over to Callie and Arizona's now or we are going to be late." I yell up the stairs. The last 2 months have been crazy busy for us all. Teddy had her baby boy almost 3 months ago. Benjamin is a beautiful boy and is loved by us all greatly. Teddy is an amazing mom and Henry has taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. I'm headed back to work this next week and then Addie will take her 3 months home with our baby girl. Callie and Arizona have been busy with their kiddos and jobs as well so the group hasn't had a lot of time to get together. Aria, Callie's sister, is in town for a teaching conference, so it was decided that we would all go out for some fun adult time. Between babysitters, friends, and family, all the kiddos are taken care of for the night. Addison and I are meeting Teddy, Aria, Arizona, and Callie at their house and we are taking a couple of cabs from there headed to Joe's for a night of drinking, dancing, and singing.

"Sorry love I couldn't decide on what shoes I wanted to wear. I'm ready now." I look up as Addison comes down the stairs and I'm always amazed that she still has the ability to take my breath away. I'm so excited to marry her in 4 months from now. She is wearing a black V-neck form fitting t-shirt. It is tucked into a pair of light colored skinny jeans with a black belt. She decided on a pair of low heeled leather boots that encase her lower legs up to her knees. In other words she looks hot!

"You look gorgeous as always my sweets." I tell her with a soft kiss.

"You look quite yummy yourself lover." She husks against my ear. I choose to wear one of her favorite outfits on me tonight. I'm wearing a dark pair of jeans that sit low on my hips, my biker boots, with a simple white oxford button up shirt opened just enough at the collar to tease. We grab our jackets and head over to Callie and Arizona house.

"Alright the cabs should be here in about 10 minutes." I announce to the group after I made the call to the cab company. I put my arm around Arizona and take in our group. Callie looks beautiful as always, she is wearing dark skinny jeans with a purple peasant blouse. Her sister Aria is a gorgeous woman, her dark features so similar to Callie's and she is wearing a grey sweater with black skinny jeans. Teddy looked amazing for having had a baby recently; it didn't take her long at all to get back to her slender figure, which is accented nicely in a pair of tight jeans and a green long sleeve blouse. Then there was Arizona, I have always thought my friend was a beautiful woman, and tonight was no different, she was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a blue button down shirt with a white tank top underneath.

"We are seriously lucky lesbians here Battleship! I mean look at the women we get to hang out with tonight!" I say to Arizona as I nudge her with my hip. She gives me her dimpled smile and nods in agreement. Soon we all load into the cabs and head to Joe's.

"Alright the first round is on Addie and I, what does everyone want?" I ask the group. I get everyone's orders and head to the bar. As I approach I notice Dr. Erica Hahn sitting at the bar with none other than Colleen. At least she found someone who isn't in a relationship to attach herself too. I give Joe our order and stand at the bar waiting. I can't but overhear the conversation happening between the 2 women and I feel my blood start to boil at what I'm hearing.

"Yeah Dr. Robbins turned me down twice and then Callie gave me quite the verbal smack down for hitting on her." I hear Colleen say.

"I have no idea what Callie sees in that woman. The Callie I knew was so much more badass. She would have never given up her ambition to be a wife and mommy. It is sad really that she can't see that she deserves a real woman, not some blonde bimbo. I mean I know that Dr. Robbins has been gone for a while but I heard she had quite the reputation before, does Cal honestly believes that she will be able to keep her interested forever!" Erica says. I have heard her bash my friend for the last time and I turn to her with fire in my eyes.

"You really just don't get it do you Dr. Hahn?! Dr. Robbins is 3 times the woman you will ever be. You are nothing more than a predator. The only reason you want Callie or even Addison is because you know that they are in relationships. You love the hunt and you will do anything to get your prey. The sad thing is once you have caught it, you chew up and spit it out and move on to the next victim. Callie is with Arizona because that woman is honorable, loyal, and fiercely loves Callie and their kids. You had your chance years ago with Callie and you blew it because you are a self-centered, self-righteous bitch! Your arrogance is almost laughable because all it is nothing more than a weak cover for your insecurities. Arizona Robbins has real confidence because she spends her life trying to be a good person as to where you're really are a horrible person inside yet try so hard to pretend that you're not. Even if Callie wasn't with Arizona, she would never give you the time of day because she is so out of your league it is not even funny. While I do not believe in hitting a woman, I'm going to tell you this one time, you shut your mouth about one of my best friends, or I swear I will shut it for you!" I finish as I bring myself to my full height and stare down the cold hearted woman.

**Arizona POV**

I noticed Erica Hahn the minute we walked into the bar. This woman has made my life less than fun the last few months and I can honestly say that I despise the woman. I watch Coop go to the bar and order our drinks. She is standing close to where Erica and Colleen are sitting and at one point I watch Coop's body language change and she tenses up and turns to Erica. I get up and head towards the bar, while I can't yet hear what is being said I can see that Coop is mad. Just as I reach them I hear Coop tell Erica to shut her mouth or she will shut it for her and she stares Erica down. Erica stands to look at Coop and I reach out and put a hand on Coop's arm.

"Hey are you okay? What's going on here?" I ask as I look at her and Erica.

"Dr. Cooper here just thought she would share her opinion of me." Erica replies with a smirk. I feel the muscles in Coop's arm tense.

"Well I felt since Dr. Hahn decided to share her thoughts of you and your relationship with Callie with Colleen that I would return the favor by letting her know what I thought of her and her opinions, especially concerning you." Coop replies with an edge to her voice.

"Let's go back to the table Coop, she is not worth it." I say quietly trying to diffuse the situation. As much as I would love to watch Coop take Erica apart, I know that it's best to walk away.

"You know I have no idea how someone like you could ever keep the interest of someone like Dr. Montgomery. Apparently she really likes to slum it." Erica says. Before Coop even has a chance to reply my head whips towards Erica.

"What did you just say?!" I state with anger in my voice.

"It's no secret that Dr. Cooper is just some street punk from nowhere. Hell she is nothing more than a trauma surgeon, probably couldn't handle any other specialty. Addison is so much better than her; apparently she has a thing for charity cases!" Erica says with a look of disgust towards Coop. Before I even think about it my fist connects with Erica nose. I feel it crunch under my fist and watch it explode with blood. The force I put behind the punch knocks her down and I stand over her with my fist still clenched and I'm steaming mad.

"You don't ever get to talk about Nicole! You have no idea who she is or what she went thru to become the person she is today. Addison is lucky to have someone like Nicole Cooper. You, Erica Hahn, are a disgusting human being. Stay away from me, stay away from Coop and for the love of God, and stay away from out women!" I yell at her. By this time we have gained quite an audience and I feel both Teddy and Coop pulling me back.

"I will have your job for this Dr. Robbins! I'm sure Chief Bailey would be interested to know that one of her doctors punched a renowned surgeon who is visiting her hospital." Erica states as she stands and takes the napkins being offered to her by Colleen.

"You know what Erica? Good luck with that. I believe all of us here would be happy to state that it was self-defense on Arizona's part. Or even better, that it wasn't her at all and that you are trying to use the fact that a woman who was fed up with you hitting on her woman beat your ass in a bar and now you are trying to use it to frame Arizona. It would be your word against all of us. And do you honestly think that Chief is going to chance having 5 of her renowned surgeons quit if she disciplines Arizona at all over this over you?!" Teddy says.

"Seriously Erica I wanted us to be able to be friends and have tried to make you aware that I didn't want anything more from you. Even if there was no Arizona, I still would never want to be with you. What we had years ago was nothing more than self-discovery for both of us. It was never meant to be the end game for me. Get over it!" Callie exclaims.

"You know what you all deserve each other!" Erica yells as she leaves with Colleen.

"Can you guys give Coop and I a minute please?" I ask as the crowd slowly dissipates. Addison and Teddy grab the drinks and all head back to the table.

"I can see it in your eyes Coop, don't you dare believe a thing that woman said. You are worthy of Addison, I meant it when I said she is lucky to have you. You are awesome. Also thanks for defending me like you did." I say quietly to my friend.

"Thanks Battleship. I know not to let that stuff get to me but it does. Let me look at your hand and see what damage you may have done." Coop says with a small smile.

"Actually its okay, maybe a bit sore but I didn't even punch her as hard as I could and I grew up a kid of a Marine, I know how to throw a punch. Let's go join our women and friends and have the night we intended to have." I say to her and we head back to the table to enjoy the rest of our night and forget about Dr. Erica Hahn.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is mostly Addison and Cooper chapter. Again I don't own any Grey's characters or storylines.**

**Chapter 17**

**Addison POV**

"I can't believe we only have a month until we are all in California for yours and Coop's wedding." Callie says to me as we are standing at the coffee stand.

"I know time has really flown by. By the way is Arizona all set to officiate the wedding?" I ask her.

"Yeah she is good to go. She got her certificate in the mail the other day. It's crazy how easy it is to become legally able to perform weddings. She has been making the joke that if being a surgeon doesn't work out for her she can take up a new career as a wedding officiate." Callie says with a chuckle. Nicole and I had asked Arizona to be the person who married us. Nicole was gracious in allowing me to have Callie as my maid of honor, she stated that while yes Callie was her best friend to, Callie and I had been friends longer and shared a special bond. Nicole naturally picked Teddy to be her "best man" and since both of us had grown very close to Arizona since she came back from Africa we wanted to include her in our ceremony as well. Even though I sold my house in L.A. when I moved back to Seattle, about 6 months ago, Callie and I went to a conference in San Diego and decided to look at some property while we were there. We found not just one but 2 amazing properties that were next door to each other and they came with their own private stretch of beach. Since property was at an all-time low price we decided to talk to Nicole and Arizona about buying the properties for vacation spots for our families. Teddy and Henry also opted to chip in and the group of us now own 2 beach front homes in San Diego. It was a no brainer for Nicole and me when we decided we would get married on the beach at our homes. So the plan was at the end of the month we would all travel to San Diego and spend a week at the vacation homes and we would get married.

"We need to get our shopping trip in soon. I love the idea of us finding matching suits for Timmy and Liam and matching dresses for Quinn and Dylan." I say to Callie as we head to the elevator.

"How about this weekend?" Callie replies as we step onto the elevator. I notice a young boy and a woman as we step in. There is something familiar about both of them but I shake it off as I answer Callie.

"This weekend works. Nicole has to work on Saturday day but I'm home so that will work." I reply.

"And why does our lovely Dr. Cooper have to work this weekend?" Callie asks.

"Kepner needed the day off and since April is always so willing to cover for Nicole she readily offered to cover for her." I reply. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the woman seems unusually interested in Callie and mines conversation.

"Okay, let's meet for lunch and we will cement up plans. Tell Coop hi and have a good day." Callie says as she exits.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you know Dr. Nicole Cooper and where I could possible find her?" The woman asks me.

"Uumm yeah I know Dr. Cooper. May I ask why you are looking for her?" I ask cautiously.

"If it's okay I would rather not say right this minute but it is important that I talk to her." The woman responds quietly. I feel torn as what to do. The woman's evasiveness makes me a bit uneasy, but maybe she is a patient and not wanting to talk to me about her condition. She doesn't look well. The boy is quiet beside her, just watching us interact.

"Okay, well I was on my to see her now I can take you to her." I say. Just as I say that the elevator opens to my floor and I indicate for them to exit and follow me. Nicole was meeting me in my office for coffee and a morning chat since she got called in early this morning and we hadn't seen each other yet. I still can't shake the feeling that there is something familiar about the woman and boy. As I enter my office I can't help the smile on my face as I see my fiancé sit there waiting. She looks up and smiles back but I immediately watch the smile leave her face and she goes pale as she sees the woman and boy behind me.

"Nicole are you okay?" I ask as I reach out to her. She ignores my question and I watch her beautiful green eyes ice over as she glares at the woman behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nicole says with venom in her voice.

"Hello Nicole." The woman responds quietly. I watch my future wife and notice that she is shaking. I turn to the woman who has obviously upset Nicole.

"Look I'm not sure who you are or what you want with Nicole but I suggest that you leave right now." I say defensively. I turn to Nicole and cup her face in my hands to try to get her focus on me.

"Honey what is it, who is this woman?" I ask her quietly. Nicole's eyes focus on me and she looks broken and she whispers her response.

"Addison let me introduce you to my mother."

**Cooper POV**

My morning had started off rough. Getting paged into work at 3 AM is never the way you want to start your day. So I was looking forward to spending a few minutes with Addie when she texted me telling me she would have coffee in her office for me. Since the pit had quieted down I headed up to her office immediately. I beat her there and was sitting on her couch waiting for my future wife. I was daydreaming about the mini make out session I was planning and smiled when I heard her walk thru the door. My blood turned to ice though when I saw who followed behind her. I hadn't seen her since I was 16 in the courtroom as I sought to not be legally binned to her anymore. It had been over 20 years since I last saw my mother but here she was walking into my fiancé office. Along with her was a handsome young boy who looked to be about 10 years old or so.

"Your mother?!" Addison states in shock and surprise. She knew of my past and I can imagine she is wavering between wanting to throttle the woman and her curiosity as to why she was here.

"Yes if that's what you can call her." I reply sarcastically. I see my mom flinch at my words.

"So I ask again, what are doing here Kathy?" I ask my mother.

"I'm here looking for you Nicole. Is there somewhere we can talk? There are some things I need to speak to you about." She replies softly.

"Are you kidding me? We haven't seen each other in over 20 years and what you just stop by for a chat? Not really sure what you need to talk to me about but whatever it is I'm sure I don't care." I reply.

"Nicole I know that you have no reason at all to want to speak to me or even see me and honestly I would have kept respecting your wishes on that end, as that I'm well aware of the fact that I don't deserve for you to talk with me, but this is important." She replies with tears starting to fall. The young boy reaches out his hand and rubs her back and glares at me.

"Its okay mom, we can leave if you want to." He says with another glare towards me. When he called her mom my knees almost gave out. I have a brother!

"Why doesn't everyone sit down for a minute and give each other a chance to process all of this." Addison says as she indicates for my mother and brother to sit in the chairs by her desk and she sits with me on the couch holding my hand. I notice my mom glance at our clasped hands.

"Yes mother as you can see I never outgrew the liking girl stage!" I reply angrily.

"I wronged you on many levels Nicole and for that I'm sorry. I have no issue with the fact that you like woman. She seems quite lovely actually." My mom replies smile softly at Addison.

"Let's start with some introductions here because quite honestly my head is spinning a little. Hi I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery and I'm Nicole's fiancé." Addie says as she extends her hand to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Montgomery. I'm Kathy Cooper and this is Noah Cooper. Obviously I'm Nicole's mother and this is her half-brother." She replies as she takes Addison hand. I look at Noah and he and I actually look quite a bit alike. He has my hair color, but his eyes are the same deep brown of our mothers. I smile at him and he gives me one in return.

"Hey there I'm Nicole, but everyone calls me Coop. It's nice to meet you Noah." I say softly.

"It's nice to finally meet you to Coop. Mom has told me about you." Noah says shyly.

"Okay mom what is it that you need to talk about?" I ask rubbing my forehead. I feel a tension headache coming on.

"I really think this conversation would be better between just the 2 of us. I'm not excluding Addison and I would expect that you should share what we talk about with her, I just think it should just happen between us first. And while Noah knows most of what I'm here to talk to you about, I really don't want to subject him to this talk. I'm well aware that it has the potential to get very emotional." She says. Before I have a chance to protest Addison speaks up.

"I will take Noah to do rounds with me and you guys can use my office. Talk to her and if you need anything I'm only a phone call away. I love you." Addison kisses me and grabs Noah hand and they exit the office.

"She is beautiful Nicole. You also have grown into an exceptional woman." My mom says softly.

"Look I'm not here to make nice, please just tell me what you want from me." I state emotionlessly. I watch her take a deep breath as if she is gathering herself and she says.

"I'm dying and I have named you guardian of Noah." Out of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth that was the last thing I expected. I sat there shocked and silent, which apparently she took as time to continue talking.

"I have progressive lung cancer that has progressed into my bones. I have exhausted all treatments and now have chosen to live whatever I have left enjoying time with Noah. I probably have less than 4 months." She states.

"So your telling me that after putting me thru what you did as a child and then over 20 years of no contact you decide to find me to tell me that your dying and that I have a brother that I have never met and oh by the way when you do die I will be responsible for him! You really haven't changed at all, still selfish as ever!" I reply standing up.

"Here is my business card; it has my contact information on it. I will not abandon Noah, I know what that feels like, but as far as you and I are concerned there is no you and I. We will speak thru lawyers to ensure the legal transfer of Noah to my care goes smoothly. I would also like sometime to speak with Addison about this, as that this affects her and our children as well. If she is okay with us taking Noah, which she will be, we will work out some time for him to spend with us so he can get to know us. I'm leaving this office for now and I will let Addison know she can bring Noah back." I reply as I start to walk out.

"You have children?" I hear her whisper. I don't bother answering as I walk out. I send a text to Addie telling her we were done talking and she could bring Noah back. My next text is to the person who I always turn to when I need help.

**-Bones I need you!-Coop**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To answer some of the enquires as to why Coop would go to Callie instead of Addison. Callie and Coop have been there for each other thru really difficult times so they are kind of each other go to people with these things. Coop knows that Addison is there for her and loves and supports her. Also Callie can relate somewhat to an estranged mother issue. Hope that explains my thinking on this**

**Chapter 18**

**Callie POV**

**-Bones I need you!-Coop**

**-I'm in my research lab. Are you okay?-Cal**

**-On my way.-Coop**

I put down my phone and wait for my best friend to get here. Needless to say I'm worried. It has to be something pretty heavy if Coop is admitting that she needs someone and since it's me that she is requesting makes me that much more concerned. I look up as my dear friend walks thru the door and she looks like she is barely hanging on. I stand up and reach for her and pull her into a hug. She grips me tight and I hear her take a shuddered breath as she tries to control her emotions.

"What is going on Coop? You are scaring me. Are Addie and the kids okay?" I ask as I pull out of the hug.

"Yeah they are perfect. Sorry didn't mean to worry you, just needed to talk to you. So my mom showed up today in Addie's office." She blurts out. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Coop hasn't seen or heard from her mom in over 20 years and the time she did have her mom in her life wasn't great. No wonder she was so shook up.

"Wow I'm not even sure what to say to that. What did she want?" I ask protectively. I know how much Coop's upbringing hurt her and I wasn't going to stand by and let this woman hurt her again.

"Apparently she decided that after all this time out of my life her dying would be the best time to seek me out. Oh and yeah I have a little brother." She tells me as she sits down.

"She is dying?" I ask. My head is having a tough time wrapping around this.

"Yeah she has lung cancer that has moved to her bones. Apparently she has exhausted all treatment and now just wants to take time with Noah." She explains.

"And I'm assuming Noah is the brother?" I ask.

"Correct. Cute kid looks to be about 10 maybe 11. She told me that she has named me his guardian for when she dies." Coop says as she runs her hands thru her hair. Just as I'm about to answer her, my phone dings with a text alert.

**-Is Coop with you?-Addie**

**-Yeah we are in my lab. If you can come here, I think she needs you.-Cal**

**-On my way.-Addie**

I also send Teddy and Arizona quick text; I have a feeling that Coop needs the people who love her most with her right now. Before I'm even done sending the text Addie walks thru the doors.

"Hey love, you okay?" I hear her say as Coop turns and buries her head in between Addie shoulder and neck and finally allows herself to break down. As Addie is calming Coop down Teddy and Arizona walk in and take in the scene. I see instant panic and concern in their eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Arizona asks as she steps towards me. Coop pulls herself together and looks at everyone.

"Hey guys. So I've had a crazy morning. Not only did my mother pop back into my life after 20 years but she is also dying and I have a little brother that apparently she wants me to raise after she dies." Coop says holding Addie. I look around and pretty see the same shocked faces that I had when she told me the same thing.

"Holy shit Coop! Are you okay?" Teddy asks as she hugs Coop.

"Honestly I'm not sure what I feel Bear." Coop answers quietly.

"Can I ask you a question Bones?" Coop says looking at me.

"Of course you can." I reply.

"Even with everything that your mom did to you and the way she treated you and Bug, if she had come back into your life before her passing what would you have done?" Coop asks. This is a hard question for me. I have had so many times since my mother's sudden passing that I wished we could have resolved our issues and had a chance at a relationship before her passing, but I honestly don't know if she would have ever tried.

"That's tough to answer Coop. Our situations while similar in the fact that we both have/had mothers that abandon us, the circumstances are different. For one you have way more reason to be angry and unforgiving of your mother. While my mom was horrible about my sexuality and conception of Sofia, she was a pretty good mother to me growing up. Your mother wasn't and you had to endure a lot of hurt because of her lack of protection of you. But honestly if I had a chance to make things right between my mom and I then yes I would take it." I answer her honestly. I watch my best friend absorb this answer and nod her head as she turns towards Addie.

"Do you have any surgeries or consults right now? You and I should probably talk about some stuff concerning the fact that we may become the guardians of a young boy soon." Coop says as she grabs Addison hand.

"My afternoon is pretty light, let's head back to my office and we can talk love. Just know that I'm in this with you no matter what okay." Addie says as she kisses Coop on the forehead. We all give them hugs and Addison, Coop, and Teddy leave the lab.

"Wow, poor Coop. That is a lot to take in all at once." Arizona says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"I know, her childhood was so crappy and a big part of that was because of the fact that her mother wasn't there for her. Now she drops back in to Coop's life and just expects Coop to be there for her. It's unfair really." I say angrily.

"How are you doing with this? I can imagine it is bringing up some stuff for you where your mom is concerned." Arizona asks me.

"It's like I said to Coop, that while yes there are definite similarities between our issues with our mothers, mine was a good mom to me growing up, it wasn't until I made decisions that she couldn't condone that she stopped being my mom, Coop has never really had a good relationship with her mom. I would totally understand and support Coop if she told her mom to piss off." I reply.

"I think if it was just her mom involved Coop would do just that. I have a feeling the place of conflict is coming from the fact that she has a little brother now. Coop knows better than anyone what it is like to be abandoned by family; she would never do that to a child. I think anything she does from this point forward with have very little to do with her mother and everything to do with doing right by her brother. Coop is very honorable and she will want to right by him." Arizona states.

"Your right, it's one of the things I love and admire about her. It's also something I love about you my sweet wife." I say as I pull Arizona to me.

"Well you will have to show me how much later unfortunately I have a surgery in 20 minutes." Arizona replies with a flirty smile as she leans and kisses me and for the next 10 minutes the cares of the world don't matter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I greatly appreciate everyone who has followed my stories. I will be putting this story on hiatus for a bit for a couple of reasons. The main one being I'm really struggling with the direction of the story, which is leading to frustration on my part. I have decided to try writing a few other stories that have been bouncing in my head and hopefully by taking a step back from this story I will be able to find a way back to it and give it the attention it deserves. So if you want to continue to follow me, I'm currently working on a Criminal Minds storyline with Emily and JJ. There may be a Law and Order SVU and a Rizzioli and Isles story in my future as well. Again I thank you all for the support and I promise I haven't given up on this story, just need to get the creative inspiration back for the storyline. Happy Holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always thanks to all who continue to support this story**** Again I own nothing of the Greys world. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

**Callie POV**

This last month has been absolutely insane for all of us. Between being successful surgeons, parents, Coop having her mom and brother come back into her life, and now getting ready to travel to San Diego for Addison and Coop's wedding, it has been chaotic for our group of friends. Addison, Coop, Liam, Dylan, and Coop's mom Kathy and brother Noah already left for the beach houses earlier in the week to get some last minute wedding details taken care of. The plan was for the rest of us, that being me, Arizona, Sofia, the twins, Teddy, Henry, and Ben were all taking my dad's private jet today to fly to San Diego. We were taking the kids to Disneyland tomorrow and then the follow day would be the wedding. As that between the 2 beach houses we had a totally of 10 rooms, everyone in the wedding party would be staying in the houses. Addison and Coop were headed to Italy for a week after the wedding for their honeymoon and we all were staying for a few extra days at the beach with the kids and then between us and Teddy we were caring for Liam and Dylan until they got back.

"Arizona have you seen Timmy's new swim trunks that your parents bought him?" I yell out from the twin's nursery. Arizona parents would be meeting us in San Diego for the wedding and spending some time with us. They were preparing for the move to Seattle as well. Now that Arizona dad was officially retired Barbara had convinced him to move to Seattle to be closer to their only living child and their grandchildren. We all couldn't be happier about it.

"I think they are up in the closet on the shelf of summer clothes love." I hear Arizona respond back from down the hall in Sofia room. We decided to divide and conquer in packing the kids, I had the twins and Arizona was taking care of Sofia. We had packed ourselves the night before.

"Found it! Thanks love." I reply as I zip up the bag I have packed for the twins and head out downstairs to add it to our luggage pile by the door. Teddy, Henry, and baby Ben were meeting us here in about half an hour then we were loading up in our SUV and theirs and headed to the airport to my dad's jet.

"Alright I have Bug all packed as well." My sweet wife states as she adds Sofia bag to the pile. We go over our list with each other to ensure nothing was forgotten and soon Teddy and family arrive and we load up. After getting the kids settled in I sit down in my seat on the plane and look around. Sofia is almost 7 and is going to be starting 1st grade this year and the twins are getting closer to 2 years old every day. Benjamin is a beautiful and sweet 8 month old baby; he is an interesting blend of Teddy and Henry. He seems to have Henry's laid back manner to him, but when you look into his hazel eyes so much like his mom's you see his mom's intelligence shining in them. I smile at the thought of our "family". In the last few years Teddy, myself, and Coop became each other family, then Henry, Addison, and Arizona just added to that family. Now we all have these amazing kids and our bonds have just gotten stronger, not just with our significant others, but our friendships to each other. As I'm lost in my musings about my life I don't notice my dear friend sit down across from me.

"What has caused such a sweet smile on your face there Cal?" Teddy inquires with a smile.

"I was just sitting here thinking about what an amazing family I have. I mean we are truly blessed Teds." I reply with some awe in my voice.

"I agree Cal, we sure did get lucky." Teddy replies.

"Who's getting lucky?" Arizona asks as she plops in the chair next to me and buckles her seatbelt.

"You if you play your cards right Mrs. Robbins." I say with a flirty smile.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm an awesome card player then!" Arizona replies with a smirk. Teddy and I laugh at her response and after double checking all the kiddos are secured I fasten my seatbelt as the pilot announces he is preparing for takeoff. Teddy moves to sit next to Henry and Ben and Arizona puts her head on my shoulder. We have a direct line of sight of our 3 little ones as Sofia is reading to the twins while they all 3 sit nicely in their seats. I feel Arizona grip my hand as the plane starts to move. My poor wife is not a fan of flying and she especially hates the takeoff and landing. I decide to try and distract her with conversation.

"Can you believe how big our kids are getting?" I ask her almost wistfully. Honestly the last couple of months I can't shake the feeling of maybe wanting 1 more child. I haven't brought it up to Arizona yet because I'm not sure if she wants more kids, she seems pretty content with 3.

"They really are, almost too fast. I mean Sofia is going to be in 1st grade already and the twins are officially toddlers. I wish they could just stay babies. There is actually something I kind of been wanting to talk to you about and since we have time maybe I could do that now." Arizona says a bit shyly. I'm curious what would cause Arizona to get shy and unsure with me so I nod my head in encouragement and wait for her to speak.

"I think we should talk about having another baby and I want to carry it this time." Arizona says as she looks into my shocked eyes.

**Arizona POV**

As I sit down next to Calliope on the plane and look at my children the familiar ache in my stomach that I have been feeling for a while hits me. I want to have a baby. And not just do I want to have another baby with Calliope; I want to be the one to carry this child. I never thought I wanted kids but now that I have experienced being a parent I can't imagine my life without my kids and as of lately there has been something in me that wants to carry a child. I hadn't brought it up to Calliope yet because I was still sorting it out in my own head but the minute she started talking about the kids getting so big I knew what I wanted so I told her. Now she is staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I mean I know 4 kids are a lot but I really want another one and I really want to carry it. Besides I have been talking about cutting back on my hours some and focusing on research and running the department and maybe handing over more of the day to day stuff to Karev. I know you and Addison have been discussing a clinic, which between you becoming a superstar in the cartilage world and every major sports star on the west coast wanting to work with you, and pretty much everybody wants Addison as their baby doctor, you guys would make a success of it, this is probably the best time for me to have a child." I finish in my ramble.

"You want to be pregnant?!" Callie asks. I can tell she is trying to wrap her head around everything I just said.

"Yeah I know crazy huh?! I just know that the last couple of months there have been something going on in me and I have a strong urge to carry a child." I tell her honestly. I watch her get teary eyed and I'm concerned she is getting ready to tell me that she doesn't want any more kids. I prepare myself for the disappointment.

"You will be beautiful and I will spoil you rotten." Callie says as she leans in and kisses me softly.

I smile into the kiss and pull back to look into those sexy brown eyes I adore and see nothing but love reflected there.

"Does this mean you want to have another baby Calliope?" I ask hopefully.

"Arizona I would have 10 kids with you so yes I want another baby and the thought of you carry our child melts my heart. I never thought I would get to share that with you." Callie says with her megawatt smile lighting her face. I lean across and this time I engage her in a less than PG kiss. I pull away when we are both in need of oxygen.

"We are going to have another baby." I whisper with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I could go on and on about the reasons why I haven't updated in so long but no one really wants to hear that…LOL. The next few chapters will be mostly Coop/Addison focused as that it is their wedding. I also have a very storylines going on all at once, Coop's mother and brother, Arizona and Callie having another baby, etc. I promise I'm working to wrap up all of those as well. I felt I needed a chapter where we got to have a moment between the 3 best friends (Coop, Callie, and Teddy) but I also felt that Arizona has become just as important so I wanted her to have a moment as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Cooper POV**

I'm getting married today. You would think that I wouldn't be as nervous as I am since I've done this before, but the butterflies are still flying in my stomach. Addison and I agreed to spend the night apart and obviously not see each other until the wedding. At least she was only in the next house over. It was the thing that caused Addison and Callie to want to buy the beachfront houses. They both loved the fact that we could vacation together as 2 families without having to either rent multiple hotel rooms or be miles apart in our own houses. I stayed in Callie and Arizona beach house while Addison stayed in ours. Although Callie was Addison's maid of honor I had made the request to have some time with both Callie and Teddy this morning. I was getting ready to marry a woman that I adored more than anything and I needed to have some time with my best friends before then. It was agreed that Callie and Teddy would have breakfast with me before Callie left to help Addison get ready. I was sitting on the deck when I heard my 2 best friends come thru the door. Teddy had a box from a local bakery with these yummy bagels that we loved and Callie was carrying a drink carrier with 3 cups of coffee.

"Hey Coop! How are you this morning?" Teddy asks me as she sets the box down and hugs me.

"I'm good, a bit nervous and excited." I respond as I reach for a hug from Callie.

"Well you have nothing to be nervous about, you and Addie were meant for each other and I know she can't wait to marry you today." Callie says as she sits down.

"I can't wait to marry her either." I reply with a soft smile.

"I'm glad that we could have this time together. I got you both something and I wanted it to be something that I got to give to you guys without everyone else around." I say to them as I grab 2 gift bags from under the table and hand one each to Callie and Teddy.

"Now before you open those I have something to say. I know we are all going to be emotional today so I figured I could start us off." I say with a chuckle as I continue.

"When I first moved to Seattle I was in such a dark place, unsure if I was ever going to be able to crawl out of the hole that was left with Emily's death. Then I met this gorgeous Latina who took me in and made me part of her and her amazing daughter's life. And with becoming a part of their lives I had the honor of meeting and becoming friends with one of the strongest, bravest, and beautiful cardio god. The 2 of you have seen me at my best and at my worst and have loved me unconditionally thru it all. I truly believe that without the friendship and love of both of you I would have never have been in a place to love a woman like Addison. You both showed me that I had a family that loved and cared for me no matter what. You continue to show me that with the way you have supported my life with Addison and recently how you have both been there for me thru the transition of my mom and brother coming into my life. I love you both very much and I wanted to say thank you for not only saving my life but making it better by loving me. Okay open your presents." I say my voice cracking with emotion. Both of my best friends have tears streaming down their faces as they open the gift bags. They both pull out the silver frames at the same time.

"I have a matching one as well, so all 3 are the same." I tell them as they look at the photo. The picture was of the 3 of us that was taken by Addison at a game night we had at Callie and Arizona's a few months ago. The 3 of us were on the loveseat, I was in the middle with Callie and Teddy each snuggled up to me on each side. We all shared huge smiles for the camera. It was a favorite of mine because you could see the love we shared for each other, how strong our bond of friendship was. Without warning both Teddy and Callie were hugging me.

"While you are a jerk for making me cry already, thank you for the gift. For as much as you talk about how we saved you, well you saved us right back. I think I speak for Teds when I say that you brought strength to both of us during some of our weakest times. We love you Nicole Cooper! Now let's eat so I can go get your future wife ready." Callie says as we dig into the bagels.

**Addison POV**

I'm getting married today. Again. It's hard not to reflect on my past as I prepare for my future. I have had 3 great loves, besides my children, in my life. First was Derek. While there was a lot of ugliness between us in the end, he will always be my first love. We got married for all the wrong reasons, we were too young, naïve, and ambitious for our marriage to be successful, both too selfish. Then there was Mark. He was a completely different kind of love for me. He was where I learned passion and desire from. My love for Mark was very physical and primal, and we almost destroyed each other with that unhealthiness. Then there is Nicole Cooper. She was so unexpected. Not only is she a woman, but the love we have eclipses any love I have felt before her. She provides me with the security and familiarity that I had with Derek, and yet can provide a passion and desire like no other ever has. Most of my life I was unsure of others love for me, constantly doubted if they loved me as much as I loved them, but with her I never doubt it. She shows me, tells me, every single day how much I'm loved. For the first time in my life I feel whole. I have an amazing partner that I'm going to marry today, 2 beautiful children that I adore, a group of friends that really are more my family than my own blood family has ever been.

"You look deep in thought there Red." I'm startled out of my thoughts by the voice of Arizona.

"Just reflecting on how lucky I am." I tell her with a smile while she sits next to me on the deck looking out at the ocean. I look over at her and I can honestly see why Callie fell so hard for her, twice. Physically Arizona is a beautiful woman, but when you look into those pretty blue eyes, you see her real beauty. Not only is Arizona an exceptional wife and parent, she is an amazing friend. I have grown quite fond of her these last couple of years and I know that I have her to thank for helping Coop off a few of her emotional overload cliffs. Since Nicole had requested some time with Teddy and Callie by herself, Arizona was hanging out with me.

"Are you nervous?" Arizona asks me with a smile.

"A little, mostly anxious, I'm ready to be married. How about you?" I reply with a smile. Callie had confided in me that Arizona was a bit nervous about officiating the ceremony, in her words; she didn't want to mess up.

"A little. I just want to make sure I do justice to the love you 2 share." She replies sincerely.

"Well since you have a good understanding what it is like to marry your soul mate, I can't think of any one more qualified than you to do us justice." I tell her and I mean it.

"You know I have a lot to thank you for Arizona. I know that when Nicole and I were trying to figure out our attraction to each other, you were there for Nicole and were so open about sharing your experience with Callie. And then again when Nicole freaked out about adopting Liam, you were who brought her back home to me. Both Nicole and I wanted to get you something, not only to say thank you for being a part of our day today, but thank you for being supportive of us and being an amazing friend." I say as I grab a small wrapped gift and hand it to her.

"It has been an honor to be a friend to both you and Coop. I owe you both so much. I'm not sure without the support you both showed Calliope and me that we would have ever come back together. I have a beautiful family and I owe a lot of that to the two of you. You didn't have to get me anything." Arizona replies with tears in her eyes.

"You and Cal would have figured it out on your own; we were just there to encourage you. Anyways we wanted to get you something so please open it." I tell her. I watch as she rips the paper and opens the long rectangle box. Inside is a cobalt blue Montblanc pen. Engraved in the side of the pen is "Dr. Arizona Robbins".

"Callie told us that you are a journal writer so we thought you should have an exceptional pen to write down those exceptional thoughts." I tell her.

"It is beautiful, thank you so much Addison." Arizona replies and gives me a hug.

"Hey I believe you are getting married to your own hottie today so hands off my hottie!" We both turn and smile at a laughing Callie as she walks into the house.

"So let's go get you married." Arizona says with a wink and walk up to greet her wife. I'm getting married today!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As that this chapter will be Addison/Coop wedding it will obviously be heavily focused on those 2. So to the Guest that comment on the last chapter, "no one wants to read a whole chapter about an O/C." You have been warned and choose to read this chapter willingly knowing that. Anyways the usual reminder that I own nothing Grey's related, just borrowing. Thanks**

**Chapter 21**

**Cooper POV**

"Alright everyone is here and seated so we can go ahead and get started." Arizona tells Teddy and me as she pops her head into our tent. We have set up to small tents on either side of the "aisle" that Addison and I are going to walk down to the archway set up on the beach. We decided that since neither of us had father's to walk us down the aisle and really it was about us taking this journey together, so we decided that we would walk together to Arizona at the end of the aisle. But we did decide that we wouldn't see each other until that moment that we both exit our tents and meet in the middle to walk down. The plan was that Arizona would walk with Liam first, since she was performing the ceremony and Liam was our ring bearer and while our 2 year old was a strong walker, we figured him having some help on the unsteady sand was a good idea. Then my sweet Sofia would follow as our flower girl. Then Teddy and Callie would walk down together and stand on each side of Arizona, then Addison and I would meet in the middle and walk down together. I was excited to see Addie and marry her today.

"Thanks Battleship. You look gorgeous by the way." I tell my dear friend with a smile. And she does, they all do. Since we were getting married on the beach just before sunset, the air had cooled enough to not be too hot but warm enough that Arizona, Teddy, and Callie were all wearing light linen dresses. The colors we chose for today were a very light olive green and lilac. While the dresses were of similar style in there cut, Arizona was wearing a light blue one that brought out her eyes, Teddy and Callie were in the lilac, and Sofia was in the light olive, we also bought an adorable dress for Dylan that was light green. Both my little man and I were wearing a light linen button down shirt that was light green. Although Liam had on khaki and my pants were a light weight cotton and white in color. We were all barefoot, which I loved.

"You look quite handsome yourself Coop, Addison is going to swoon for sure. Alright Liam are you ready?" Arizona asks my son as she takes his little hand and hands him the pillow with the rings on it.

"Ready Zona." Liam replies and gives me a kiss and they head out.

"I love you my dear friend and I can't tell you how excited I am for you right now. You are marrying the woman you love today. I have to go out there now; you need anything before I go?" Teddy asks me as she hugs me.

"No I'm good. I love you too and thank you for being a part of this today." I tell her as she kisses my cheek and steps out of the tent and I hear her and Callie's music start. I take a deep breath and smile. I thought I would be way more nervous than I am, but I'm so ready to be Addison Montgomery wife that I have more energy from anticipation than nerves. I take one more centering breath and step out of my tent when I hear our music cue and my breath leaves my body as I view Addison for the first time. She is breathtakingly stunning! She has worn her hair up with just bits pulled down to frame her beautiful face. Her dress is a simple white summer dress. It has spaghetti straps and a subtle sweetheart bodice that accents her cleavage. It forms to her body curves naturally and ends just above her knees, showing off those glorious legs. She has a light shawl in the same color as my shirt wrapped on her shoulders. She is miraculous!

"I don't even have adequate words to describe how beautiful you are." I say to her as I reach for her hand.

"You look handsome, gorgeous, and sexy all at the same time. Good thing I know that we get to get married at the end of this walk or I might consider just taking you back into one these tents!" She states with a hungry look at me.

"Later Red, right now I would like to escort you down to the beach and make you my wife." I say as I offer her arm and we begin our walk down to the beach. We both pause at end of the aisle before we start walking to just take it in. We kept the wedding small, neither of us wanting a huge affair and really just wanted those the closest to us here. At the end of the aisle we could see Arizona, Teddy, and Callie beaming at us. Then on either side of the aisle we set up seating and it is where the people who mean the most to us were. As we walked down to Arizona I couldn't help but smile at our friends and family. I was even pleased to have my mom and brother here. We stop in front of Arizona and I lean over to hug Callie before we start and we each whisper love you to each other. I stand back up and look at Addison and smile.

"Let's do this!"

**Addison POV**

Just when I think Nicole Cooper can't get any sexier, she proves me wrong. I'm not sure if it's the emotions of the day, the fact that she is going to become my wife, or that her outfit is stunning on her, but when I first see her when she steps out of the tent makes me want to push her back in and have my way with her! Now we are standing on a beach with our loved ones just before sunset about to commit our lives to each other and I can't stop smiling.

"Nicole and Addison have asked me to thank everyone for being here today to join in their celebration of love and commitment." Arizona starts out. While I know that Nicole prefers to be called Coop by everyone but me, I made the request that her given name be used during the ceremony. The reasons I gave her were that first of all, that is what I call her and it is special in that aspect. The other is that I know why she doesn't care for her name is because it has some negative memories attached to it and I told her this way she could have some positive memories attached to it now. And beings as that she never really denies me anything she agreed to being called Nicole thru the ceremony. I smile at Nicole as Arizona begins.

"Today we get to be a part of a great story. 2 people who had given up on love and believed in some ways that they weren't worthy of it, found it in each other. Separate they were individuals that felt broken and lost; together they have healed each other and found their home in each other. As that I, myself, am blessed to be married to my soul mate, it is a great honor to be a part of bringing 2 souls together as one today. Both Addison and Nicole have written their own vows for today and Nicole would like to go first." Arizona says with a smile. I look into those green eyes that I love so much as Nicole begins to speak.

"Almost 6 years ago I thought I had lost the ability to love, that I would never experience wanting to be the other half of someone every again. My heart was in pieces and my soul was bruised. Then 2 years ago I met this woman who would become my savior, my healer. The first time I laid eyes on you, you lite a fire in me that I thought was long dead. You breathed life back into my soul. Then I got to know you as a person and I found myself needing to be near you always. The things that were broken and hurting inside me started to mend and heal. You made me believe in love again. I promise to always be your friend, lover, and your knight in shining armor. I promise to always love you with everything that is in me, you will forever hold my heart. I love you Addison." Nicole finishes with tears in her eyes, her voice soft and husky from holding the tears back. She then reaches over for the pillow that Liam has been holding and grabs my wedding band and slides it on my finger as she repeats after Arizona.

"I, Nicole Cooper, promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part." She leans down and gives a small kiss to my ring finger.

"Alright Addison it's your turn." Arizona states quietly.

I take a moment to compose myself and wipe my tears and start.

"It is no secret that I seem to be a disaster at relationships. I had reached the point where I thought that I was destined to be alone and that was just how it was. I had given up believing that I would ever be a part of the great love story. Then I met this tall, dark, and handsome woman. All the things that I thought people made up about love being this huge feeling turned out to be true and then some. You are the most loyal, courageous, unselfish woman I have ever met. You show me unconditional love and acceptance. I promise you the same. I promise to always be your safe place, your place to come and heal your hurts. My heart belongs to you forever. I love you Nicole." As I finish I see that Nicole has lost her battle with her tears and I reach out and softly wipe her cheeks off. I then grab her ring and place it on her finger and repeat after Arizona.

"I, Addison Montgomery, promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part." I lean down and give a small kiss to her ring finger.

"It is with great pride and honor that I introduce you Dr. Nicole and Addison Cooper-Montgomery. You both may kiss your bride." Arizona says beaming. Nicole reaches for my face and I slide my hands up to hers as well. I look deep into those eyes that I love and kiss my soul mate, my wife!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22**

**Arizona POV**

It has been a crazy month since Addie and Coop wedding. They went away on their honeymoon for a week and Calliope and I took care of Dylan and Liam. The house was hectic with 2 busy surgeons and 5 kids, all under the age of 7. But I guess it was good practice for us since we are trying to add a 4th child to our household. We had our 1st attempt at getting pregnant before the wedding, and while I know that we got lucky with Calliope getting pregnant the first time I couldn't help but be disappointed that we didn't get that lucky with me. Our 2nd attempt was 2 weeks ago and Calliope and I agreed that I would take a pregnancy test tonight when we got home. I really want to be pregnant. Ha! Never thought I would think that but now I can't think of anything else. The thought of carrying Calliope's baby just makes me so happy. She was so supportive when I was sad about our 1st attempt not taking and tells me that we will try as often as it takes.

"Hey Battleship!" I turn and see Coop and her little brother Noah walking down the hallway. Coop obviously had the day off as that she is dressed in jean and a hoodie. Noah is 11 and really quite a handsome guy, actually looks a lot like Coop. They have grown pretty close the last few months and in some ways he has been kind of a bridge between Coop and their mom as well.

"Hey Coop, hi Noah. What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I hug both of them.

"Hi Dr. Robbins." Noah replies shyly. Coop is constantly teasing me that her little brother has a crush on me.

"My mom had an appointment so Noah and I dropped the little ones off at daycare and we are going to see Addie for a bit while we wait." Coop replies as she ruffles Noah hair. I know that in the last month Coop's mom condition has worsen and she probably doesn't have a lot of time left. Coop and Addison have already gotten Noah's room set up in their house for when he transitions into their custody.

"How is she feeling these days?" I ask Coop with a sad smile towards Noah. I feel for the boy, from everything we have learned, their mom was a good mom to him, even if she wasn't for Coop and the boy loves her dearly.

"Today has been a pretty good day. She actually has some energy and isn't feeling sick. I think they are going to suggest oxygen full time now though. Her O2 stats have been low. It helps having the home nurse now though." Coop replies sadly. While she has carried a lot of anger and resentment towards her mom over the years, it is still sad for her to watch her only parent dying. Coop is especially sad for Noah. She and Addison decided to help out with her medical care and as she has progressively gotten worse, they hired a nurse to live with her and Noah in their apartment, which Coop pays the rent on as well.

"I'm glad we ran into you though, Noah has something he would like to ask you." Coop says with a nod towards Noah to ask me.

"My school requires us to do some form of community service and I was wondering if I could volunteer a couple days of the week to come work on the pediatric ward? I could visit with the kids maybe read to some of them or whatever." Noah says.

"That would be awesome! My tiny humans always appreciate visitors. Let me know what day's you want and what time and we can work it out." I tell him with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Robbins. I can pretty much do it whenever so which ever times and days are good for you work for me." Noah says to me.

"How about I work out a schedule with your sister this week and we can start you next week. I just have to clear it with Chief Bailey." I reply.

"I already talked to Chief; Coop told me we would need her permission before I could ask you. She said it was fine as long as I followed the rules you set for me and you are okay with me being there." Noah says.

"Well look at you being all organized. Okay then I will work out a schedule with Coop and get you started." I say.

"We are meeting Addison in the cafeteria, you want to join us Battleship?" Coop asks.

"Sure, let me text Calliope and see if she can join us too." I say and fire off a text to my wife and start walking with them to get some lunch. I get a response that both she and Teddy are going to meet us.

"Calliope and Theodora are going to meet us." I tell Coop.

"Excellent, I feel like we haven't all been in the same place at the same time in forever." Coop says as she opens the door for us. As we enter I spot Addison sitting at one of the tables and wave. Coop finds out what Noah wants and sends him to go sit with Addison. I watch him walk over and hug her and sit next to her.

"They seem to get along really well." I comment to Coop.

"Yeah they adore each other. I think Noah responds to Addison's natural softness and affection. The sicker our mom gets, the closer he gets to Addison. So have you taken a test yet?" Coop asks the last part quietly mindful of nosey ears around us. While we didn't tell anyone when we were even trying with the twins, this time we did share with Coop. Coop and I have grown really close the last 2 years and I wanted her to know.

"I'm taking it tonight when we get home. We would have taken it this morning but Calliope got paged in at 4 this morning so we decided to do it tonight." I reply as we take our food to the table. By this time both Callie and Teddy have joined Addison and Noah at the table.

"Hello Addison, Theodora, and hello my gorgeous wife." I greet everyone cheerfully. I sit down next to my wife and receive a sweet kiss. Her affection since we have been trying to get pregnant has been much more tender and sweet, like I'm the most precious thing in the world. It's endearing.

"So Addison and I were talking before you guys sat down and we are planning a dinner/game night for this Friday at our house. We all haven't been able to get together outside of work since the wedding and we all miss each other." Calliope tells me.

"Sounds good to me honey. It will be fun for the kiddos to get together with each other as well." I reply. All of our kids, even the babies love being around each other. Teddy and Henry bought a house a few block over from us so all of our kids were going to be able to grow up together. Sofia has actually grown quite close to Noah and even though there is almost 5 years age difference, Noah adored Sofia as well. My wife leans over and whispers into my ear.

"I'm excited to find out if I knocked you up tonight." I turn and give her one of my dimpled smiles and turn back to our friends. Soon Coop, Addison, and Noah leave to go meet Coop's mom, and Teddy gets paged away and it's just my wife and I.

"So are the parents ready for their big move next month?" Calliope asks as she takes a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I talked to dad earlier and everything is in order. They will drive from Colorado to Seattle and will arrive a few days before the moving trucks. I'm so glad they took your advice and bought the condo instead of a house." I reply. My parents decided that they were ready to live out their retirement ages here in Seattle near us and the kids. At first they were going to buy a house but Calliope talked to them and convinced them to buy a lovely condo. It had enough space with 3 bedrooms for the grandkids to stay, but wasn't too big for just the 2 of them. Also this way they didn't need to worry about yard maintenance and such. We were excited to have them close by.

"Okay my love I need to go get some time in the lab so I'm going to go. I will pick up the kiddos at 4 and head home. You have your consult with the craniofacial surgeon that is coming in today for your 3 month old right?" She asks as we get up and head towards her lab.

"Yes, Dr. Lauren Boswell should be here around 3 today. I don't think the meeting will last more than 2 hours. We are just getting together to go over the plan." I reply.

"Sounds good sweetheart, just text me when you are on your way home and I will order the pizza we promised Sofia tonight. I love you and good luck." Callie kisses me and enters her lab and I head towards my office to wait for Dr. Boswell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mature rating applies. Sexy time.**

**Chapter 23**

**Arizona POV**

I was gathering up the scans and test results for my 3 month old baby that was going to be having lifesaving facial bone surgery. I wanted to make sure I had everything in order when I met with Dr. Boswell. While I have never met her I have heard high remarks concerning her work as a surgeon. Just as I finish putting the scans in a folder I hear a knock at my door and tell them to come in. As I look up I see a striking blonde enter with a smile.

"Dr. Robbins I assume." The blonde woman says as she enters.

"Yes and you must be Dr. Boswell. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say offering my hand to shake and one of my famous smiles.

"I believe the pleasure is all mine Dr. Robbins." She replies as she holds my hand a bit longer than necessary. I can tell she is flirting with me and while I'm flattered, her attention makes me a bit uncomfortable.

"I have a conference room set up for us to go over the information and current scans for baby James. If you just follow me we can get started." I tell her as I subtly pull my hand away and head out of my office. We spend the next hour and half talking about the case and while Dr. Boswell still flirts a bit, she is professional and quite honestly brilliant at her specialty.

"Well I have to say Dr. Boswell baby James is in very good hands with you." I say as I start to put away the scans.

"I have been told that I have amazing hands Dr. Robbins." She replies with a sly smile. Apparently we are back to the flirting.

"We really appreciate you coming in on this case; I know the parents are very grateful." I chose to ignore the flirting and talk about the case.

"Well I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to work with the youngest Carter grant winner and one of if not the top pediatric surgeon Dr. Robbins." She replies as we head back towards my office and gather our belongings to leave. We ride the elevator together.

"Thanks for that compliment. You sure seem to know a lot about me." I joke as the door opens to the ground lobby.

"Do you know how many Arizona Robbins are on the internet? One. See you tomorrow." She says as she walks by me. I take a deep breath and head towards home and my family. I have a feeling that Dr. Boswell could become a problem.

**Callie POV**

After a busy day at work I picked up our adorable twins from daycare and Sofia from preschool and we had some mami and kid time while we waited for momma to come home. I was excited for Arizona to get home so we could take the test to see if she was pregnant. While I did my best to be there for her when the first attempt came back negative, I was super bummed that it didn't work either. I really hope it works this time. Just the thought of Arizona carrying my baby just warms my soul. She is going to be stunning pregnant. I told her not to get discouraged because we will try as many times as it takes and I mean it. I want this for us.

"Hello family!" Arizona greets us a she enters the front door. Sofia jumps up to greet her and the twins walk to her as fast as there wobble legs can carry them. Our 2 daughters adore their momma, and while our little man loves her as well, he seems to be the one who favors me the most, but they are all excited for momma to be home. I walk over and greet my wife with a kiss.

"Hey baby. I ordered the pizza when you texted so it should be here shortly and then we can get kiddos bathed and into bed. I believe we have a very important test to take tonight. How was your consult?" I ask as we start getting plates and cups ready on the table for when the pizza arrives.

"Awesome, I'm starving! You are correct; we have a very important test to take. My consult went well, Dr. Boswell is quite brilliant, and I can see why Chief sought her out for this case." Arizona answers. There is something about her tone that makes me wonder what she's not telling me. I decide I will ask her later and enjoy my family time. We enjoy our dinner and get our babies all cleaned and tucked in for the night and head towards our room. As we enter I grab my wife from behind around the waist and pull her back into me.

"Are you ready to see if we made a baby?" I whisper in her ear and feel her shiver as I kiss right below in the spot that I know drives her crazy.

"Yeah let me go pee on the stick." I watch Arizona walk into the bathroom and I sit down on the bed and open the timer app on my phone to start the 3 minutes when she is done. It doesn't take long before Arizona comes back into the bedroom.

"Alright now we wait the 3 minutes, which will feel like a lifetime like last time." She states with a dramatic huff as she plops on the bed next to me. I laugh at her antics and give her a kiss that turns into a small make out session and before we know it the timer goes off.

"Okay that seals it, if we have to do this again in another couple of weeks; you have to make out with me to pass the time again." Arizona says as she pulls me up to go to the bathroom to check the test. I sit on the edge of the tub as Arizona walks to the sink where she left the test. I prepare myself to console her if it's negative but I'm praying for a positive. I watch my wife slowly pick up the test and study it, her face giving away nothing.

"Well?" I ask impatiently. I watch as the tears start to fall and my shoulders sag.

"No Calliope we did it!" Arizona squeals. My head shots up and she is waving the stick in my face. I grab it from her hand and look and sure enough it's positive. Holy crap Arizona is pregnant! I feel the biggest smile split my face in two and stand up and grab my wife into the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my God Arizona! I love you so much, you are amazing." I fall to my knees and press my face into her still flat tummy.

"Hi baby, I'm your mami!" I whisper excitedly. I stand up and take those soft pinks lips that I adore into a soft kiss.

"I find you miraculous." I whisper to her as I go in for another kiss and immediately deepen it. My wife moans into my mouth and we pull away when oxygen is necessary.

"Calliope we are having a baby!" She says with awe in her voice. I'm filled with so much love for her right now that I cannot express it with words so I do the next best thing I show her.

"I know you haven't had a chance to shower yet from work. Let me start that for you my wife." I say with a flirty smile and head over to start the shower.

"You know I need some help washing my back. Do you think you could help with that?" Arizona replies just as flirty as she begins to undress.

"Well you are carrying my child so really it's the least I could do." I wink at her as I start to undress as well. I moan when her wet body presses up to mine. I pull her hips closer to me and bend down to kiss her. I slowly work my hands from her thighs up her sides and finally palm both of her glorious breasts. I pull my mouth away to then attach it to one of her nipples.

"Fuck Calliope that feels amazing!" Arizona moans out as her hips thrust forward into mine. I work my mouth down her body as I go to my knees in front of her. I spend a few extra minutes kissing and caressing her tummy.

"Our baby is growing in there." I whisper as I look up into her darkened blues eyes and take one of her legs and put it over my shoulder. She lets out the sexiest moan as I take a long slow swipe of her core.

"I love the way you taste wife." I say as I dive back in. I take my time licking and sucking her. I can tell she is getting close as that she pushes her core deeper into my mouth. I enter her deeply with 2 fingers and began pumping in and out as my tongue attacks her clit.

"I'm so close Calliope, I'm gonna cum….I'm cumming!" Arizona cries out as I feel her walls clench around my fingers. I bring her down from her high until I feel her body grow heavy and I stand and hold her in my arms. We finish our shower and I help my tired wife get dressed and into bed. I turn out the light and turn to pull my wife to me. As I hear her soft snores I remember I wanted to ask her about her tone earlier when talking about her consult. Oh well I will ask tomorrow, we are having a baby!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Lauren is dealt with in this chapter**

**Chapter 25**

**Arizona POV**

Oh my God I have to find Calliope like right now! I send a text asking my wife where she is at. I get a response that she is in her lab. My thoughts about what just happen are going a mile a minute. As I reach the door to Calliope's lab I see her bent over a work station and take a deep breath and walk in. My wife lifts her head and smiles but falters at my first words to her.

"We have to talk."

_**Flashback**_

"_**So you're married huh? Lauren asks as we head toward the surgery floor.**_

"_**Yes happily so!" I reply cheerily as we enter the elevator.**_

"_**I wouldn't have taken you as the marrying type. You seem to be a bit of a free spirit to be tied down." Lauren replies with a smirk.**_

"_**I like being married; I like the stability that comes from a secure relationship. I like the control and comfort it gives me, maybe it the surgeon in me, you know control freak and all." I reply as we head into the operating room. Lauren just gives a shoulder shrug and we scrub in to begin saving baby James. The surgery went exceptionally well. Just a little over 4 hours and baby James has a new lease on life. Dr. Boswell did an amazing job!**_

"_**Excellent work in there Dr. Boswell." I tell her as we head off to report to the parents.**_

"_**You too Dr. Robbins. Your reputation is well earned." She replies. We notice that the weather has turned since we went into surgery and it is storming quite heavily outside.**_

"_**Well since the weather is so nasty and I want to remain close to James to observe him tonight could you maybe show me to an on call room?" Lauren asks me after we reassured baby James parents that all went well.**_

"_**Sure follow me." I tell her as I lead her into an on call room on the Peds floor.**_

"_**Well Dr. Boswell I guess this is good bye. I have enjoyed working with you and appreciate what you did for that little baby." I say as I reach out my hand for her to shake.**_

"_**Come on Arizona I would like to think in the last couple days we have gotten to where I could at least get a hug. I find you to be exceptional as well." Lauren replies with her arms open. I hesitate for a second but then think what is the harm in a hug; I have enjoyed working with Lauren, and even thought her flirting was flattering. Just as our arms go around each other the lights go out and I start to pull away. Lauren tightens her grip on me and turns her head towards mine.**_

"_**Want to lose a bit of control Arizona?" She whispers to me as she plants her lips on mine.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

**Callie POV**

I'm seething at what my wife just told me. I can't believe the audacity of Dr. Boswell. I mean Coop had told us her history with her but I really didn't think I had to worry about her with Arizona.

"Calliope I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't do anything to make her think I was interested in her. I mean I told her I was married and she even met you. Please don't be mad at me." Arizona pleads with me. I see in her blue eyes that she is really worried and upset that I'm mad at her. I know that she didn't do anything wrong I'm just so angry at Dr. Boswell, but I know that this turmoil isn't good for Arizona or the baby.

"Sweetheart I'm not mad at you, I'm just angry at that home wreaker. She is lucky I don't break both of her hands! What happen after she kissed you?" I ask as I reach for Arizona's hand to show her that I'm not angry at her.

"I pushed her away and slapped her face. Oh my God Calliope I slapped her! What if she goes to Chief?" Arizona is full on panic mood now.

"Honey you had every right to slap her. If she is stupid enough to go to Chief than we will just counter her complaint with one of our own. I think the complaint of sexual harassment with carry far more weight than you slapping her. I kind of think you should file a complaint. Would serve the bitch right. I'm proud of you for slapping her. Way to go Rocky." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah I slapped her and while she stood there with a shocked look on her face I told her that she was completely out of line. I told her that I was crazy in love with my wife and if she was too dense to see that well than that was on her. Then I turn around and walked out and came and found you." Arizona tells me.

"Do you want to go find Bailey and file a complaint? I really think you should. From what Coop told us, she has a history of this and I wonder how many others she has made unwanted advances on that were too scared to say anything? Quite honestly she is a predator and if no one ever stands up to her she will continue to get away with it. I mean she googled you for Christ sake!" I say with anger in my voice again. It is taking everything I have not to go find Dr. Boswell and beat her senseless.

"I will do it if you want me too. But I really just want to put it behind me. As long as you and I are okay that's all I care about. She will be leaving tomorrow and hopefully we never have to see her again." Arizona replies.

"Of course we are okay. While I don't agree with you not going to Chief I will support your decision. That woman better hope I don't run into her anytime soon. Are you ready to head home? Coop picked up the twins and Sofia for us so they are at her house." I say as I start to gather my stuff.

"Yes I'm exhausted and ready to see our babies." Arizona says as we head out of the lab. As we round the corner to go to the elevators we see Dr. Boswell standing at the nurse's station flirting with a nurse. I instantly see red and before Arizona has a chance to stop me I'm over and in Dr. Boswell face.

"Listen to me very closely Dr. Boswell because I will only say this once. If you ever put your hands on my wife again you will be so very sorry. You are lucky that we feel too sorry for you to file a complaint. That's right I feel sorry for you. You are so pathetic that you can only chase after women, who are in relationships, what can't get your own woman so you have to chase ones that belong to someone? Truly pathetic. You will never know what real, honest, true love feels like and that makes me sad for you. But you go near my wife again and I will no longer feel sorry for you. Not only will you be lucky if I don't beat your scrawny ass, I will ensure your career is ruined with a sexual harassment lawsuit. Finish your job here and leave, no one is interested in what your selling whore!" I finish my tirade and turn to my wife who is standing there with her mouth open but with pride and desire shining in her eyes. I walk right up to her and watch her eyes widen when she see the fire in my eyes. I grab my wife around her waist and pull her roughly to my body. I look over my shoulder at Dr. Boswell.

"One more thing Dr. Boswell…" I turn back to Arizona and crash our lips together and claim her mouth until she moans out loud. I pull away and smirk at the dazed expression on my wife face and turn to face Dr. Boswell as I lace my hand with Arizona's.

"Mine!" I say with a smirk and we turn and walk away from a shocked Dr. Lauren Boswell.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Mature rating for this chapter, you have been warned. **

**Chapter 26**

**Arizona POV**

I have to admit I'm all kinds of turned on by possessive Callie, and I can see the fire in her eyes all thru dinner with our children. After we got the kids bathed and to bed my wife asked me to lock up and meet her in our bedroom. After setting the alarm for the night I check on the kids one last time and head into our bedroom. The sight that greets me almost makes me swallow my tongue! My Calliope is naked as the day she was born laid out on our bed bathed in candlelight. Not only was I horny from her awesome display earlier with Dr. Boswell, but the first 3 months of this pregnancy had been rough on me, I have either been to sick or tired for sexy time with my wife, but seeing her laid out like she is right now, I feel my libido come back with gusto!

"Like what you see Arizona?" Callie asks with her husky voice.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever met Calliope." I say as I approach the bed. Calliope puts up her hand in the stop motion. I stop instantly and look at her curiously.

"Like I told Dr. Boswell, you are mine Arizona. Tonight is about me showing you that, which means I'm in charge." Callie says with fire in her eyes. My knees go weak at her dominate tone and look. I nod my head that I understand.

"Good girl. Now let me tell you how this is going to work. You are going to strip out of those clothes and then climb up on top of me and I expect to have you sitting on my face in the next 30 seconds Robbins. Understood?" Callie says with a smirk as she lies down on her back. I feel the moisture instantly ruin my underwear. There is something so hot about Calliope telling me exactly what she wants from me. Her dirty mouth is sexy as hell. I strip out of my clothes faster than I ever have before and start to climb up my wife's gorgeous body to comply with her request. As I reach the apex of her thighs I get the scent of her arousal and my mouth instantly waters. While I know Calliope wants to be the dominate one tonight, I need to taste her as well. I smirk at myself when an idea pops in my head. Calliope told me she wants me sitting on her face, but she didn't specify what direction. Just as my head reaches her stomach, I turn my body so that my feet are on either side of Calliope head and my face is directly above my wife core. I hear Calliope moan at this move and she wraps her hands around my thighs and spreads them further and pulls me back to her mouth. At the first contact of her warm tongue on my wet core, I arch my back and press further into her mouth.

"Fuck Calliope that feels amazing!" I moan out as I lower my mouth to her core. Using my fingers I open her folds to my tongue and run it the length of her slit. I feel the vibrations of her moan against my clit and I lose it. I dive back into my wife's wetness and drink it like I was dying of thirst. I feel Calliope roll her hips into my mouth and her stiffened tongue enters my opening. I latch on to her clit with my lips and suck her hard. As I do this I enter her with 2 fingers and match the rhythm of her tongue with my fingers.

"I'm so close Arizona, cum with me baby!" Calliope pulls her mouth away long enough to moan out and immediately goes back to fucking me with her tongue. I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers so I add my teeth to her clit and this sends her over. As I feel her orgasm run thru her body sends me into my own release. As we both come down from our high, I wipe my chin and pull my fingers from my wife and turn to lay my head on her chest as we both catch our breath.

"Jesus Calliope I'm not sure how it is possible but the sex between us just gets better every time!" I exclaim as I trace patterns on her chest.

"I know, just think if it's this good 3 years into it, imagine how amazing it will be after 20 years together." Callie replies sleepily. I smile at the thought of us 20 years from now. Even though we just had mind blowing sex, I feel I need to make sure we are okay from the Boswell incident.

"Calliope?" I say quietly, not sure if she was dozing off.

"Hhmm." She replies.

"We are okay right? I mean I know we just had sex and all but I guess I just need to know we are okay with what happen with Dr. Boswell today. I hope you really know that I didn't encourage her interest in anyway and I made a point to let her know that I was happily married on more than one occasion, because I am you know, happily married. You are the love of my life and I didn't in anyway respond or return the kiss. Really it was a horrible kiss anyway, and well anyways I just want to make sure we are okay." I ramble out. I feel Calliope shaking under me and then I hear her soft chuckle and I lift my head and look into those beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with so many years ago.

"Breathe sweetie. Arizona I'm well aware who the aggressor between you and Dr. Boswell was. I trust you my love. We are totally okay. You are the love of my life as well. So stop worrying that pretty head of yours, we are good. And if you're still worried about the fact that you slapped her, like I said we will just push back with a sexual harassment claim." Calliope says as she pulls my head back to her chest and strokes my hair.

"I'm not worried about that because I know you have my back and that's all I ever need." I say as I start to fall asleep.

"I always have and always will." I hear my wife whisper.

**Addison POV**

What a day! Thru the hospital gossip mill I had heard about the altercation between Callie and Dr. Boswell. I, of course, called my best friend immediately to find out what happen. When she told me the story, not only was I angry for my friends, but completely disgusted by Dr. Boswell. While I agreed with Callie that Arizona should slap a sexual harassment charge on her ass, I also understood why Arizona just wanted to be done with it. Honestly the woman couldn't leave this hospital soon enough. This day ended up being longer than I anticipated with 2 of my patients going into early labor, and I just wanted to get home to my family. Especially my wife. Nicole's mom had taken a turn for the worst the last few weeks, to the point where Noah is officially living with us and the nurse we hired moved into his room at the apartment to provided 24 hour care for her. Noah has been an uncounted blessing in all of this. He and Nicole have grown incredible close, she loves her brother, and he idolizes her. Noah and I have also formed a special bond. My heart hurts for the 11 year old, having your parent die as an adult is hard enough, managing that grief as a child is almost unimaginable. Noah looks at me for comfort in his times of emotional pain and the first time I held that boy as he cried over his sick mom, I promised myself I would always be his soft place to land. Nicole has been struggling as well. While her mom and she aren't really close, unfortunately there are just too many years of hurt for that, they have at least come to a place where they are okay with each other, and acknowledge that they both love each other. My wife is trying to be strong for her brother, but I know she is struggling with the fact that her only parent is dying. I have held her more than once in the last 2 weeks while she sobbed over it all. Just as I reach my office to call my wife and tell her I'm on my way home my phone rings. I smile when I see my wife and 2 children pop up on the screen. It is my picture for when my wife is calling me.

"Hi lover, I was just getting ready to call you." I say with a smile but the smile falls off my face when I hear the soft cry of my wife.

"Nicole, honey what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I just wanted you to know that Bear is here and she is going to stay with the kids. I got a call from my mom's nurse…..my mom is gone Addie. She passed away in her sleep." My wife says with a shaky voice.

"Oh my God Nicole, I'm so sorry! If you can wait for me I'm on my way right now and I will take you over to the apartment myself." I tell her as I grab my coat and head out of the hospital.

"Henry is going to drive me over; I need to get there so that I can release the body for the funeral home to take. Maybe you can come right over there and be with me though." She requests softly.

"I'm on my way now my love. Does Noah know yet?" I ask her.

"No, he is sleeping and I want to let him keep doing so. We can tell him together in the morning. Jesus Addison, how am I going to tell him that his mom is dead?!" Nicole asks

"We will do it together, like everything, we will do it together. I'm right beside you love, you have me." I tell her, trying not to cry at the pain I hear in her voice.

"Thank you Addison, I couldn't do this without you. I don't know what I would do without you by my side. I love you." She tells me.

"You will never have to find out sweetheart, I'm with you always. I love you and I will see you soon." I hang up and take a deep breath as I prepare myself to be the rock my wife and her brother are going to need.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm reaching a point of wrapping this story up. Probably a few more chapters than the Epilogue. I appreciate all of you that have followed both this story and the prequel Little Bit of Everything. I will probably then start writing some other stories for some of the other characters I love on other shows, Rizzoli &amp; Isles and Criminal Minds. Thanks again for all your support.**

**Chapter 27**

**Cooper POV**

We are burying my mother today. I have had every range of emotion you could possibly have in the last few days since her death. Honestly I have an overload of emotion since she came back into my life all those months ago. I have felt anger, anger at her showing up in my life again, anger at what she allowed to happen to me as a child, anger at her for coming back into my life only to then die. I also have a deep sadness. I'm so very sad for all the years lost to her and I, I'm sad I never got to have a relationship with my mom like she shared with Noah. And I'm incredible sad for Noah. That boy has my heart, he is the joy, the happiness that I have found thru all of this. I always wanted a sibling when I was younger, then as things got bad at home, I was happy that there wasn't someone else that I had to protect or take care of. When my mom showed up in my life again with Noah in tow and I found out he was my brother, I instantly loved him. He is a remarkable kid, smart, kind, sensitive. My wife and kids adore him, and he takes his role as uncle to Liam and Dylan very seriously, wants to always be a good example to them, and he is. The morning after my mom passed away, Addison and I sat Noah down to tell him and it was easily one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Addison. My wife, my rock, my heart. She has been amazing thru this. Holding me or Noah when we need to be held, letting us be angry when we need to be angry, all the while letting us know that she loved us and is here for us. She has shown me time and time again that she is truly a remarkable woman.

"Hey Coop." Noah says quietly as he comes and sits next to me on the back deck of our house. Since we will be leaving in about an hour for the funeral service, he is dressed in a black pair of slacks, dark grey dress shirt, and black tie. He looks handsome, but I can tell from his red rimmed eyes that he has already been crying this morning and my heart hurts for him.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" I ask him softly as I pull him closer into my side and wrap my arm around him.

"I'm okay, sad, but okay. How are you?" He asks.

"Feeling the same way kiddo. Where's bug?" I ask him. Sofia and Noah have grown incredible close the last few months. Even though there is almost 5 years age difference, the 2 of them have become best friends. Sofia has been incredible sweet with Noah the last couple of days, even insisting that she stay the night with us last night.

"Ads is helping her with her hair. Auntie Cal and Zona are here too." He answers.

"I know I already told you this but I just want to make sure that you know that if you don't want to go to the service that it's okay." I tell him. After Addison and I told him about our mom Noah wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the funeral service. It wasn't until yesterday that he came to me and told me that he wanted to go.

"I know but I want to go Coop. For some reason it feels like it is my chance to say good bye." He answers with tears in his eyes.

"I totally understand that buddy, but if at any time it's too much you tell either me or Ads or any of your aunt's and we will get you out of there okay." I tell him.

"Hey you 2 Derrick and Henry are here to watch the little ones. If you guys are ready we can head out." We both turn our heads toward Addison as she comes outside. Henry and Derrick agreed to watch Liam, Dylan, and the twins for us knowing that handling 4 toddlers could be a bit much for us today. Noah gets up and hugs Addison and heads inside.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Addison asks me as I stand to go inside.

"I feel a bit numb honestly. Mostly just want to help Noah get thru today." I tell her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"You already have honey. Noah is so much like you in certain ways, he has your inner strength to him and he will get thru this and we will be here for him." She tells me as we enter our house to get ready to go. As I walk into our living room I can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the love my "family" has shown Noah and myself. Callie, Arizona, and Teddy are all there dressed to attend the funeral with us. Not because they really knew my mom, but because they love me and Noah and want to there for us. I feel myself start to tear up and Callie notices it and wraps me in a hug, which of course only leads to more tears. Arizona and Teddy notice and they come over and wrap their arms around me as well.

"We love you very much Nicole Cooper and we are here for you. You don't have to be strong today, we will hold you up." Callie whispers to me. I pull back and look at my 3 closest friends and give them a small smile.

"Thank you, all of you. You have been an amazing source of comfort and strength to both Noah and I." I say as we grab keys and all head out to vehicles. Today was going to be hard but Noah and I would get thru it because of our amazing family.

**Callie POV**

After the funeral and burial service for Coop's mom we had a barbeque at Addison and Coop's house. I was happy to see both Coop and Noah doing fairly well with the emotions of the day. At one point when they lowered the coffin into the ground, Noah started to cry pretty hard, but my sweet Sofia wrapped her little arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she held him while he cried. I love how close Noah and Sofia have become, she adores him and he her. I was proud of my sweet almost 8 year old being there for her friend today. After dinner the twins were getting tired so Arizona and I headed home. We got everyone bathed and ready for bed, the twins were already asleep and Arizona was upstairs reading with Sofia. I'm sitting here on our back deck enjoying a glass of wine and letting my thoughts wander. Today brought up my pain at the loss of my mother. I understood how difficult it was for Coop today. While yes her and her mom had made some amends before she passed away, there were still so many years lost for them. I missed my mom, even though we hadn't spoken in 6 years before her death, I missed her, and today made me think of her. As that I was so caught up in my thoughts I startle slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into the blue eyes of my wife.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to startle you but I did say your name twice. You okay?" Arizona asks as she sits next to me.

"Yeah I'm okay, just zoned out. Sorry baby." I reply as I take her hand.

"Want to share what had you thinking so hard?" She asks as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Just was thinking about my mom. Today just made me think of her." I reply quietly.

"I know you miss her and I'm not surprised that she is in your thoughts today." Arizona replies.

"I just wish we had a chance to talk before she was gone, I hate that we will never have that chance. But it is what it is. How are you and our little peanut feeling?" I ask my wife as I rest my hand on her barely there baby bump.

"We are doing good, a bit tired from the day but we are good." Arizona says as she covers my hand on her tummy. We sit there in silence just enjoying the starry evening.

"While today was a sad day and it brought up some sad memories for me, I had a moment when we were at Addie and Coop's and I was looking over the backyard with everyone hanging out and I reminded myself how incredible blessed I am." I tell her with a soft kiss to her forehead. When I don't get a response I pull back enough to look into Arizona's face and I realize she has fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smile softly at my wife and lean down to whisper to her tummy.

"I can't wait to meet you in a few months sweet baby." I gentle wake my wife and we head to bed as I lay there with her in my arms I smile and think, yeah I'm pretty blessed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Callie POV**

"Hey Bones how are you doing this morning?" I look up from signing the twins into daycare and see my best friend headed my way with Liam and Dylan. I reach to take sweet baby Dylan who is now 8 months old and she gives me her sweet smile and snuggles into me.

"I'm good. I'm meeting with your wife in about half an hour. Do you know what she needs to see me about?" I ask Coop as she signs her kids in. Addison had sent me a text last night asking me to come see her in her office today but didn't say why.

"Not sure she just told me there were some things she needed to run by you. I assume it's about a case or something. How is Battleship? This is her last official day of work before you guys bring another Robbins into the world right?" Coop asks as we say good bye to our kids and head to the elevator.

"Yeah she is spending the day with Karev to make sure he is set, but really the guy is good to go. Arizona has been taking on a more administrative role anyways the last month to get ready for her maternity leave. She is going to spend the rest of the time before the baby comes doing a few last minute things around the house to prep for the baby." I reply with a smile.

"Well we are all very excited to meet the newest member of our family. By the way before I forget, Noah wanted me to remind you that his baseball game is tomorrow at 4." Coop tells me. I smile and nod at her. Noah has grown incredible attached to myself and Addison in the last few months following his mom's death. We figured it's because he seeks that motherly love from us that he lost, and honestly both Addie and I love it. He is a great kid.

"Alright I'm off to see your wife, have a good day Coop and I will hopefully see you at lunch." I say to her as I step off the elevator on Addison's floor.

"Sounds good Bones, say hi to my wife for me." Coop says as the elevator door closes. I head to Addison's office and knock on her door and enter when I hear a quiet come in.

"Hey Red!" I greet my best friend with a hug.

"Good morning Cal, thanks for making the time to meet me this morning." Addison replies tiredly. From what Coop told me I know Addie had been paged in to deliver a very sick baby early this morning so she is exhausted.

"Of course Ads, you look tired. Everything okay?" I ask a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm good, just a very early morning is all. So have you given anymore thought to what Henry spoke to you about?" Addison inquires. About a month ago Henry approached me about an offer I was seriously considering. I worked with one of the Seattle Mariners star pitchers who had a major shoulder injury. After the surgeon that was currently working for the organization told the player that there wasn't much they could do and that his career was probably over, Henry asked me as a favor to take a look. While I try very hard not to disparage other surgeons, I felt that the guy had given up to quickly and I felt with the right surgery plus my artificial cartilage the guy could be back pitching within 6 months, and he was. Henry came to me recently and said that the Mariners organization wanted to meet with me and possible make me there team's surgical doctor. It was a huge opportunity that would allow me to work with athletes and injuries that I love and also free up more time for any research that I wanted to do, Arizona and I had been discussing the pro and con before I agreed to a meeting.

"Yeah Arizona and I have been talking it thru. Why do you ask?" I inquire.

"I have been giving the wellness clinic idea some serious thought again lately. Honestly I love being a surgeon, I really do, but I also love being a wife and mother more. I miss the hours I was able to keep when I was in L.A. and now that we have Noah as well, I just think I'm ready for a different pace. If you wanted we could start working towards getting the groundwork going for the clinic. It gives you a more conductive space to work with the athletes, especially post-op. I would definitely like to work more on the pre-natal care side of things, but we could both keep surgical rights here at the hospital. The clinic could be set up for minor surgeries, like ACL, minor tears, etc. and anything more extensive could be done here in the hospital." Addison says to me.

"Wow, so you are serious about this? I love the idea of opening a clinic with you Addison, and the opportunity to work with a major sporting team has always been a dream of mine. I'm also ready to slow down some and spend more time with my kids. Sofia is growing up so fast the twins are right behind her. Plus our newest baby will be here soon and I'm ready to be more available to them. Let's get together with our spouses tomorrow night for dinner and discuss it with them." I tell her excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay I have to go check on a few patients; I will see you at lunch." Addison gives me a hug as well leave her office. I can't help but smile and feel excited about the direction we may be headed in the future.

**Arizona POV**

"Alright Karev I have left the notes and recent scans for little Chloe in my, well your office and even though I will be on maternity leave you know that you can always call with questions." I tell Alex as we are walking the hallway of our peds ward.

"Relax Robbins, I have this, you just worry about having that baby of yours." He says with a smile. My pager goes off and I look down and I'm a bit perplexed by the page.

"Everything okay boss?" Alex asks as he notices my expression.

"I'm not sure; I just got a page from Chief asking me to meet her in her office. I guess I'm headed there now, I will catch you later before I leave." I say as I head towards Bailey's office. I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out what she may need to see me for but I'm coming up empty. I take a deep breath, stupid authority issues, and knock on her door and hear a crisp come in.

"Hey Chief you wanted to see me?" I inquire as I enter.

"Dr. Robbins please come in and have a seat. How is that baby doing?" Bailey asks with a smile.

"Baby is doing well, I'm ready for him or her to be out but we are both doing well." I reply nervously. Bailey smiles again picking up on my nervousness.

"Relax Robbins; you're not in any trouble girl. Actually I'm hoping what I have to discuss with you is going to be a good thing." She says to me. I sigh in relief and nod my head for her to continue.

"Ben has been offered a department head position in a hospital in New York, they have also offered me the position of the head of all surgical staff. After a lot of thought and praying we have made the decision to take the positions. Ben will begin his position in 2 months from now and I will follow him 2 months later. I have discussed with the board as to who I felt was the best replacement for me as Chief and I told them that I felt you would be the best for the job and they agreed. If you agree when you return from your maternity leave, I will work with you for a month and get you ready to take over as Chief." Bailey explains to me.

"You're leaving and you want me to replace you as Chief?" I ask with confusion and shock. I can't believe what I just heard.

"Yes Dr. Robbins I believe you are the perfect choice for my replacement." She replies.

"Why me? What about Derrick Sheppard? I mean I know he struggled during his intern time in the position, but he would do a good job right?" I can't seem to get my brain to comprehend what was being thrown at me.

"While Dr. Sheppard is a fine surgeon, I did not feel he was the best choice for leadership and the board agreed. Arizona you went to Africa and built a clinic from the ground up and helped it get to a point it could be ran without you. You are more than qualified to do this job, and I think you would be excellent at it. You already have the respect of all of your fellow surgeons, the nursing staff adores you. You are calm in your decision making yet you have enough of a backbone to stand your ground when needed. While you would have to step away from the amount of surgeries you do now, you would still be able to consult and perform on the major ones. And this would also make it possible for you to have a more regular schedule, more time home with your wife and kids." Bailey states.

"Wow Bailey I honestly don't know what to say. Your faith in me means a lot so thank you for that. Can I have some time to think about it and obviously discuss it with Calliope?" I inquire.

"Of course Arizona, like I said nothing is really going to happen until after you come back from having that baby so you have time. Discuss it with Callie and take time to process all of it, but know that without a doubt you can do this job and do it well." Bailey says.

"Congratulations to both you and Ben. I can't believe you are leaving this place. It won't be the same without you." I finally acknowledge the fact that Bailey, the one constant in this crazy hospital is leaving.

"Believe me when I say it took a lot of thought and tears to reach this decision. I felt that Ben has always been there for my professional journey and it seemed only fair that I be there for him this time. I will miss you all and this place like crazy but I'm excited for a new opportunity. Anyways enough of this emotional crap, I'm not leaving for a while yet so let's not dwell on it." Bailey says with a wave of her hand. After a bit more chatting I leave Bailey's office in a daze. I head to the nearest nurses' station and send a page to my wife to meet me in our on call room. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute as I wait for Calliope. I'm pacing as I hear the door open and close and lock. I look up into the smiling face of my wife.

"Hey there beautiful. Did you need one more romp in our room before you're gone for 3 months?" She asks with a sly smile.

"We need to talk."


	30. Chapter 30

**Mature material.**

**Chapter 29**

**Arizona POV**

"Calliope say something please." We have been sitting in the on-call room for the last 30 minutes as I laid out what Chief told me. My wife has been sitting there with a shocked look on her face for about the last 10 minutes.

"You are awesome." Calliope says with a huge smile.

"Okay thanks I guess. But could you give me a bit more than that love." I say back to her.

"Seriously Arizona I'm so proud of you! You are going to be Chief of this hospital. Do you know how amazing that is?! Things are really coming into place for our family. You are getting ready to have our 4th child, getting promoted to Chief, Addison and I opening a clinic. Life is good." Calliope is pacing as she rambles.

"Wait, what? Clinic?" I question.

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't mention that. I was going to talk to you tonight about it but now you got me all excited about your promotion that it kind of came out. Addison approached me again about us opening a clinic here in Seattle. You know that I have been giving Henry's offer some serious thought, it kind of feels like her bringing it up again as like fate or something. We were going to get together with you and Coop tomorrow night and discuss it. Maybe we should try for tonight instead with your news coming in play now." She tells me. I know Calliope has been wanting to scale back on certain surgeries to some extent and work more with athletes and continue research with Derrick and their amputee work as well. Working with the Mariners organization would give her more free time to work on research not only with Derrick, but it would give her an opportunity to expand what she can do with her artificial cartilage.

"I was going to head home soon anyways I can put in the lasagna you made up in the oven and you can tell Coop and Addison to come over for dinner tonight. I'm sure Sofia will be over the moon to see Noah anyways." I say as I sit on the bed.

"Yeah I will send a text to them, I'm sure that will work for them….what are you doing over there wife?" Calliope asks with a smirk when she notices me untying my scrub bottoms. This last month of my pregnancy I haven't really felt very sexy so our sex life has been a bit dormant. While I know Calliope understands and has been so very sweet about not getting any loving, I know she is frustrated. All of sudden sitting in this room talking about our future and the excitement of my possible promotion, I want my wife! Besides I'm 2 weeks from my due date, we better get in some sex while we can.

"I know that it has been awhile Calliope but I'm sure you still recognize when your wife is trying to get in your pants." I say with a flirty smile. I watch her eyes darken with lust as she stalks towards me on the bed.

"Switch me spots, let me sit on the bed and I want you to straddle my leg." Calliope demands with a low growl in her voice. I feel myself instantly wet the inside of my thighs at her dominance and get up from the bed. Before she has a chance to sit I grab her and pull her as close as my 9 month baby bump will allow and assault her mouth with mine. We have been together for quite some time now but I will never grow tired of kissing this woman. She moans into my mouth and her hand trails down between us in between my legs and runs her fingers thru my folds.

"Jesus Arizona you are so wet." She gasps and continues to stroke me. My knees start to flutter and I push her down into a sitting position and immediately straddle her leg. I'm so going to ruin her scrub bottoms but I don't care.

"I have missed you. I'm sorry I won't last long; just the thought of you being inside of me has me on the brink. Please don't tease Calliope." I moan into her ear as I feel 2 fingers slide in.

"Tell me if I hurt you okay." Calliope moans as she starts to pump in me. My tummy makes me a bit cumbersome in my movements but I manage to gyrate my hips and her palm is hitting my clit just right.

"Oh God Calliope I'm going to come soon." I say as I bury my face in her neck as I feel a powerful orgasm rip thru my body. Calliope slowly eases out of me and turns to lay me gently on the bed and lies beside me kissing my face and rubbing my baby bump. I open my eyes tiredly and smile at her.

"Hey there beautiful, you okay?" She asks with such love in her voice.

"That was awesome, sorry I haven't been up for that in a while. I have missed you." I say as I start to run my hands down her body, one caressing her breasts thru her scrub shirt, the other trailing down to the string of her pants.

"It's okay sweetheart, I remember what it was like with the twins so I understand." Calliope says as her breath quickens with my strokes on her nipples.

"I want to feel you, please take off your pants." I demand hotly in her ear. Quicker than I've seen her move in some time she takes off her pants and underwear and I can see how ready she is. She gives me a questioning look and I know she is wondering how I want her.

"Can you hold yourself up?" I ask and she nods and moves to straddle one of my legs between hers and plants her hands above my shoulders. I reach down between us and moan at the feel of her wetness and heat. Calliope throws her head back with a moan as I enter with 2 fingers

"Arizona you feel so good baby, I love you!" Calliope moans out as she starts to ride my fingers. I love watching her like this, having her on top while I love her is one of my favorite things ever.

"Cum for me Calliope, show me how you are mine." I demand as I thrust harder into her. I feel her walls start to tighten and I use my thumb to swipe across her clit and that sends her over with a moan and whisper of my name on her lips. I bring her down slowly and pull out and suck her taste off my fingers, both of us moaning, me at her taste, and her at watching me. She rolls to the side of me snuggling into my side with one hand caressing my tummy.

"I love you Arizona, and I love you little peanut." She says tiredly.

"I love you too Calliope." I whisper with a smile on my face as we drift off to sleep, excited about the changes coming.

**Callie POV**

After our discussion and unexpected but amazing sexy times in our on call room, Arizona and I napped until I got paged with a consult. She went to pick up the twins from daycare and headed home, she is now officially on maternity leave. I sent a text to Addison and Coop telling them and the kids to come have dinner with us tonight and they confirmed they were in. I walk into our house to the voices of my wife and Addison and our children running or crawling all over the place. I take a minute to look at the chaotic scene and can't help but laugh. Noah, who is almost 13, and Sofia, who is now almost 9, is sitting at the table with Noah helping Sofia with homework. Liam who is almost 3 is in the play area of the living room concentrating on building with blocks, while the twins, who are almost 2, are bringing him blocks. Little Dylan, who just turned 1 is sitting with a picture book babbling away at what she sees. The only one missing from this brood is baby Ben, and we are getting ready to add a newborn to the mix. I love my life!

"Hey Cal how was your day?" Addison greets as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Good, interesting really." I say vaguely.

"I'm curious as to why you decided that this dinner needed to happen tonight instead of tomorrow. I had to scramble to get a chance to talk to Coop so she wasn't blindsided by the information." Addison says.

"Yeah sorry about that, I know we wanted to talk to Coop and Arizona and then get together, but some things happen today and we felt we should talk sooner than later." I tell her as I smile at my wife as she walks in from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Addison asks concerned.

"Yeah everything is great actually. Where is Coop?" I ask as I help Sofia and Noah clears the table to set it for dinner.

"I'm here!" I turn at the voice of my best friend as she comes thru the front door.

"Sorry I got tied up dealing with a last minute consult. Hello family." Coop greets everyone with hugs or kisses or both and we sit down and have dinner with our kids. Once we get everyone either asleep or otherwise occupied the 4 of us sit down in the living room to start our discussion.

"The reason Calliope asked for us to meet tonight instead of tomorrow is because there is additional information in play now. While nothing is confirmed and this information can't leave this house yet, I met with Chief today, and again this is not common knowledge yet…" Arizona rambles.

"Oh for the love of God just tell them already!" I chuckle, nervous Arizona is always adorable.

"I was getting there Calliope. Long story short Bailey is moving to New York and her and the board are prepared to offer me the job as Chief of Surgery." Arizona states with a shy smile, while I sit next to her with my own proud smile looking at the awe and shock on our 2 closes friend's faces.

"Holy shit Battleship that is amazing!" Coop exclaims and jumps up to hug Arizona.

"Congratulations Arizona, I think you will make an amazing Chief. I'm incredible proud of you my friend." Addison offers her own hug but then pulls back suddenly.

"You are accepting it right?" She asks.

"The board and Bailey are giving me until after the baby is born to give them an answer, Calliope and I discussed it this afternoon, and yes I will be accepting the position when I return from maternity leave." Arizona tells them.

"You still want to do the clinic though right Bones? I mean I know that this is a big deal with Arizona getting promoted, but it still makes sense for you and Addison to do this clinic thing. You could do so much for the athletes in this area, not to mention what you are working on with Derrick. I always thought you would be amazing in sports medicine." Coop states.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask if Coop is okay with us going the clinic route." I say with a chuckle.

"Of course I'm okay with it. First it is important to my wife, which automatically gets my support. Second, I know that Addison is reaching a point in her career where she is ready to be more on the O.B. and pre-natal care side of things. These last couple of years delivering babies of the ones she loves has really cemented that for her. Third, she loved working in the clinic in L.A. and I know she is ready for that steady schedule. Plus a selfish part of me wants her to be able to be home with our kids more. Growing up I really didn't have a parent around and I don't want that for my kids. Then like I said before I think this is the direction you want to take your career as well Bones." Coop says.

"Alright I guess we all agree, let's open a clinic!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is for you Whttimeisgud4u;) Thanks for everyone's continued support of this story!**

**Chapter 30**

**Addison POV**

It had been a week since we were in agreement that Callie and I were going to be moving forward with starting a wellness clinic here in Seattle. Since then I have started looking for property for us to either build on or find a building that would fit our needs. Callie has been talking to her father since he was a business guru. He was interested being an investor as well and has been reaching out to his realtor contacts in this area for me. Interesting enough Callie sister Aria has expressed hating living across the country from her sister, especially now that they have reconnected and Callie and I have discussed talking with her husband about coming to work for us at the clinic as a pediatrician. Nothing has been mentioned to Aria yet but it's on the horizon. As that the Torres Corporation wants to come on as an investor, Callie and I are flying to Miami today to meet with their board of directors to lay out our business plan. Arizona is about a week away from her due date so needless to say she is none too excited that both her wife and her O.B. we're leaving town. Coop was going to spend as much time with Arizona while we were gone and hopefully we would only be gone 2 days at the most. On top of that I think I had the touch of the flu and wasn't feeling great but we needed to make this meeting happen sooner than later so I was just going to suck it up. I had just finished brushing my teeth from my recent bout of nausea when I hear Coop calling from downstairs.

"Bones is here sweetheart!"

"On my way down!" I yell back and grab my purse off the bed and do one last mental check that I have everything and head downstairs. I see my best friend and my wife laughing with each other as I descend.

"So how much in the dog house are you Bones?" Coop asks with a smirk.

"Well considering she is already at that I'm tired of being pregnant grumpiness, I will have a lot of making up to do when I get back. Thanks for helping with the kids and my wife while we are gone." Callie says to Coop as she smiles at me.

"No problem, do the same for me and take care of Red here, she hasn't been feeling so great the last few days." Coop says as she pulls me close.

"I'm feeling better now so hopefully it has passed. I love you and hopefully we will be home soon. God forbid if Arizona goes into labor while we are gone, Dr. Fields is on call and prepared. We will be back on the jet immediately if that happens as well." I tell Nicole as we kiss and I say bye to Liam and Dylan. I had already said good bye to Noah this morning before he went to school.

"Are you sure you are up to this Red?" Callie asks me as we sit on the jet getting ready to take off.

"Yeah I'm okay, it seems to come and go, I'm sure it's just a bug that I'm fighting." I say as I feel my stomach roll as we take off. As soon as the pilot okays us to unfasten our seat belts I run to the bathroom and throw up. After I finish I grab my purse and rinse my mouth with some mouthwash and head back to my seat.

"Here I got you some ginger ale to hopefully settle your stomach." Callie says with concern.

"Thanks. This is so annoying, but usually by mid-day the worst of it has passed." I tell her absently.

"Good thing I know that it's not probable or I would swear you were pregnant Addison." Callie says with a chuckle. As soon as the words leave her mouth it clicks. With the chaotic schedule we have all been keeping the last couple of weeks, especially this last week I had completely spaced it off.

"Uuumm what is the date today Cal?" I ask as I pull up the calendar on my phone.

"The 19th, why?" Callie inquires.

Sure enough it has been about 4 weeks.

"We need to stop at a pharmacy when we land." I tell Callie trying to contain my excitement and nervousness.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what is going on?" Callie asks.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until we knew for sure. After Arizona got pregnant, I couldn't shake the want to carry a child. Don't get me wrong I love my 2 babies as if I birthed them myself but you know how much I have wanted to carry a child and when I found out I couldn't I was devastated. But I moved on and did the adoption thing and of course since I was involved with men it never occurred to me to carry another woman's egg. Then Nicole happens and around the time Dylan was about 6 months old I approached Nicole about carrying her baby. Nicole took the shots and we harvested her eggs. We agreed to wait until Dylan was a year old before we tried. We search for a sperm donor and 4 weeks ago we implanted 2 of Nicole's eggs in me. Things have been so busy that time just got away from me and it didn't even occur to me that I might be pregnant!" I say excitedly.

"First of all it is hilarious, that you, Dr. Addison Montgomery-Cooper, whose whole career revolves around babies, did not make the assumption that she may be pregnant, and second, this is awesome! You are going to have Coop's baby!" Callie squeals. She leans over and hugs me as we both tear up.

"Oh my God Callie, I'm going to have a baby. Even better I'm going to have Nicole's baby. Can you imagine how beautiful or handsome her child is going to be?!" I say with awe in my voice. We spend the rest of the plane ride talking babies and the future and when we stop at a pharmacy near our hotel I buy 3 different tests. Callie and I sit in my hotel room with her watching her watch timing out the 3 minutes for all 3 tests. When it's time to look I can't bring myself to look in case it's not true so I tell Callie to look. I watch her walk up and look at all 3 tests very slowly then I see her turn her head to look at me and I can tell by the huge smile and the tears streaming down her face that we did it.

"Congratulation my sweet friend you and Coop are having a baby!" She says with such love.

I sit for a moment just absorbing the fact that I'm finally going to get one of my dreams, I'm going to carry a baby. I reach for my phone and hit the only number that matters right now. I smile when I hear my wife's voice on the other end.

"Hello lover, I have something to tell you."

**Cooper POV**

I already miss my wife and she has only been gone for a few hours. I busied myself after her and Callie left putting together yummy lasagna for us to eat. Arizona, Sofia, and the twins were all coming over for dinner and to hang out. I spent some time with Liam and Dylan before Noah got home from school and now I was playing some video games with him while the little ones napped. As soon as I hear Addison's ringtone I can't help but smile at the thought of hearing her voice.

"Hello my beautiful wife." I answer the phone.

"Hello lover, I have something to tell you." She replies.

"Okay is everything okay?" I ask a bit concerned.

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling well these last few days. I believe I have figured out why." Addison says.

"Do you need to come back home honey, what is it?" I ask worriedly. I knew I should have made her stay home!

"No I don't need to come home, that wouldn't really change my condition. Remember what we did about 4 weeks ago my lover?" She asks with a hint of teasing in her voice. I take a minute to think about what she may be talking about and then it hits me and I sit down with a plop.

"Are you saying what I think your saying Addison?" I ask with excitement.

"Well if you are asking me if I'm having your baby then yes I'm saying what you think I'm saying." She replies.

"It worked, you're pregnant? We're having a baby?" I babble.

"According to 3 pregnancy tests, yes we did it love, we are having a baby!" Addison says excitedly.

"I love you so much and I wish I could hold you and kiss you senseless right now. Thank you for giving me this." I say as I start to tear up.

"Thank you Nicole, you gave me one of my dreams and I can't wait to have your baby. I wish I was home too. Sorry I took the tests without you but Callie made a joke about me being pregnant on the plane and then it hit that I might be and I just had to know. Oh and of course Callie knows and she is standing here doing the pee pee dance trying to get me to give her the phone so she can talk to you. I love you so much and can't wait to get back home to you. Here is Cal." Addison says and I hear her hand the phone off to Callie.

"Coop you knocked up Addison!" Callie says excitedly.

"Yeah Bones I sure did and it is awesome!" I reply.

"I'm so excited for you guys! Anyways I promise I will look after Addison while we are here. Take care of my preggo and I will take care of yours. We have to go get ready to meet my dad for dinner. Love you bunches Coop and send my love to my brood." Callie says.

"I love you too Bones and I will take care of everyone here. Tell my wife that I think she is miraculous and that I love her." I say before I hang up. Just as I do I hear the front door open and Arizona, Sofia, and the twins walk in.

"Hello family!" Arizona greets me cheerfully. My friend is the cutest thing ever at 9 months pregnant. I can't help but think about how Addison is going to look carrying our baby and my smile grows even bigger.

"What has you so smiley over there Coop?" Arizona asks as she gets the twins set with some toys playing with Dylan and Liam. Sofia starts to play video games with Noah.

"I will tell you later. You seem awfully cheerful yourself. I was kind of expecting a grumpy Battleship." I say with a smirk.

"Ha very funny Coop. While I'm wasn't very excited about both my wife and my doctor leaving the state so close to my due date I figured I'm still a week away so we should be good and I know that having Calliope's dad investing in the clinic is a big deal and they had to go so I'm trying to not panic." Arizona tells me.

"Besides you have me and I'm a really good catcher." I say and we both laugh. After we have fed the kids and got everyone either sleeping or otherwise occupied Arizona and I sit in the living room to chat.

"So are going to share with me what has had you on cloud 9 since I walked into the door?" Arizona asks me.

"Well since your wife already knows I guess I can tell you. Addison's pregnant." I say casually and crack up as Arizona spits out the drink of water she had just taken.

"I'm sorry but it sounded like you said Addison is pregnant." Arizona says in confusion and shock.

"You heard me correctly, Addison is pregnant." I say again and I can't help the smile that splits my face as I say it again.

"What, when, how?!" Arizona sputters.

"A little over 6 months ago we decided to harvest some of my eggs. I know Addison has always wanted to carry a child and she came to me and suggested it and I was more than happy for us to try. We wanted to wait until Dylan was 1 and then about 4 weeks ago we implanted Addison with 2 of my eggs. Things have been so chaotic that we weren't really paying attention to the time that had passed. Your wife made a joke about Addison being pregnant and it clicked with her that had been long enough for her to take a test. Her and Bones picked up 3 different tests when they landed and they were all positive. Addison and I are having a baby!" I tell her. I watch my sweet friend eyes start to tear up and she smiles her big dimpled smile.

"I'm so happy for the 2 of you. It truly couldn't happen to 2 more deserving people. Not that I'm trying to like one up you or anything but I either peed my pants or my water just broke."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Callie POV**

It had been 3 hours since I had received the phone call from Arizona telling me I needed to get home ASAP as that she was in labor. I couldn't believe our luck I really thought Addison and I would be okay going to Miami, but alas our baby had other ideas. Thankfully the pilot of my dad's jet let us know that he had a good tailwind going so hopefully he would be able to shave off some of the normal 5 hour flight time. Arizona will never forgive me if I'm not there for the birth of our child, hell I don't think I would forgive myself if I miss it.

"How are you holding up there Cal?" Addison asks me. I know she is stressed as well since she is supposed to deliver our baby. While I'm anxious about getting back in time, I don't want Addison to stress herself, especially now with her own pregnancy to worry about.

"I'm okay Red. I'm anxious about not making it back but even if we don't make it for some reason I know that Arizona is in good hands. She has Coop, Barbara, and Teddy and you did an amazing job prepping Dr. Fields just in case." I say to her assuredly.

"Well I think we will make it, first time labor is usually a long road so hopefully your wife doesn't go all over achiever on us and takes her time delivering that baby. So now that it is officially time do you have a preference, boy or girl?" Addison asks me.

"While I really don't care as long as the baby and Arizona are okay and healthy if I had to choose I'm kind of hoping for a boy. Don't get me wrong I love my girls so much, but there is just something about having Timmy, having a son that I love." I answer honestly and it's true. Sofia and Quinn light up my world without a doubt, but there is this special and unique bond I share with my son that I wouldn't mind sharing even more with another son.

"I understand, while I absolutely adore Dylan, she is my sweet princess, the bond I have with Liam is so different." Addison states.

"How about you? First do you think you and Coop are going to find out the sex of the baby and if you do what are you hoping for? I ask.

"Well considering that I look at sonograms all day long it will be extremely hard to keep the sex of the baby a secret from me. If Nicole wants to be surprised I would just have to be careful not to let anything slip. As far as what I want I'm just like you, ultimately I just want a healthy baby but the thought of a little boy that looks like Nicole just makes me melt." Addison says to me.

"Yeah a boy version of Coop would be adorable, and a girl version would be a knock out." I reply and mean it, because really Coop is going to make a beautiful baby no matter if it's a boy or a girl.

"Do you guys have names picked out for a boy or a girl?" Addison inquires.

"Yeah we finally settled on 2 names each, 1 choice from each of us and when we see the pumpkin then we will decided which name fits better." I tell her.

"Let me guess you aren't going to tell me your choices?" Addison replies with a smirk.

"No my sweet friend, especially I know without a doubt that you already know the sex of my baby, I get to keep at least something a surprise for you." I reply back. Just as she goes to reply back the pilot comes over the P.A. system.

"**Please fasten your seatbelt as we begin our descent into Seattle. Congrats and good luck Dr. Torres."**

I buckle my seatbelt and I can't help but smile, I get to meet my baby today.

**Arizona POV**

I'm trying not to freak out and honestly I think I'm doing quite well considering. I mean I have a lot to freak out about. I have been in labor for close to 5 hours now for my first time. My wife and doctor are flying back from Miami hoping to make it back before I pop this kid out! Oh and did I mention I'm in labor, ugh!

"I want drugs!" I whine as a contraction hits.

"Dr. Fields said you need to progress a bit more before she gives you the drugs or you chance them wearing off during the actually labor which I would imagine would suck. Hey scalpel hand scalpel hand!" Coop exclaims as I squeeze her hand thru the contraction. Coop has been amazing. Not only did she call Teddy to come over to stay with the kids while she brought me to the hospital, she called Addison and Calliope and got them on the plane immediately. Coop also called my mom and she met us at the hospital.

"Take it easy on Coop's hands honey, if you need to squeeze a hand just grab mine sweetie." My mom tells with as she fills my cup with ice chips.

"I want Calliope! I knew she shouldn't have gone but no I was my usually stubborn self and instead of telling her to stay I told her to go and now she is going to miss the birth of our baby. I'm going to give birth alone." I sob out. Between the pain, exhaustion, and the hormones, I'm a hot mess!

"It's okay Battleship, don't get yourself worked up. You had no way in knowing that you would go into labor a week early but you are progressing at a steady pace, not too fast, so I totally believe that Bones will make it time. But even if, and I mean if, she doesn't make it for the birth you won't be alone. Your mom and I will stay with you the whole time." Coop reassures me. Dr. Fields comes in and determines that I'm far enough along for the epidural.

"Alright Dr. Robbins that should help you rest a bit and be ready for pushing. I will back in about 45 minutes to check your progress and I think we are getting close to time to meet that baby." Dr. Fields replies as she exits the room. My mom steps out to call my dad and Teddy with an update.

"I'm scared Coop." I say softly.

"Why are you scared Battleship?" She asks as she brushes my hair off of my sweaty forehead.

"What if something goes wrong? Don't get wrong, I know Dr. Fields is an excellent doctor, but she isn't Addison. And Calliope's not here and what if something goes wrong with the baby." I say with tears in my eyes.

"While you know I can't guarantee nothing will go wrong I can guarantee that every surgeon in this hospital will go above and beyond to take care of whatever happens. But nothing is going to happen and you will hold that beautiful baby in your arms soon and see that all this worry is for not." Coop tells me with a reassuring smile.

"Alright Dr. Robbins I know that you had hoped that Dr. Torres would make it back in time but it is time to push. Dr. Cooper, Mrs. Robbins you ready to help?" Dr. Fields asks as she takes her position between my legs and Coop and my mom move up by my head on each side of the bed. I start to sob at the fact that Calliope isn't here, but my body is telling me that it is time to push. Coop, my mom, and Dr. Fields coach me thru a couple rounds of pushing and then Dr. Fields tells me to rest for a minute. Just as I get ready to start pushing again the door to my room flies open and I see the most beautiful sight ever. Calliope looking frazzled but gorgeous wearing that smile I love so much with Addison right behind her gowned up and ready to deliver our baby.

"Oh Arizona honey I'm so sorry! I never should have left so close to your due date. I'm so sorry baby!" Calliope is whispering as she holds my head to her chest as I cry.

"It's okay Calliope I'm just so happy you made it, I didn't want to do this without you. As much as I love all this hugging I really need to push your child out of my body!" I exclaim as the urge to push becomes overwhelming. Addison had already switched spot with Dr. Fields.

"Alright Arizona let's meet this baby. I need you to give a good big controlled push on 3. 1, 2, 3, push." Addison coaches. After a few rounds of pushing I hear Addison say that she can see the head and Calliope moves down further to watch our baby being born. One more big push and I hear the sweetest sound ever, my baby cry for the first time. I have never felt so happy and exhausted at the same time. I look up into Calliope's tear filled eyes as she looks on as they clean up the baby and she brings the baby over to me.

"Hey sweetheart you did so well, I'm so proud of you. Now someone is ready to meet you. Let me introduce you to our son, Oliver James Robbins." Calliope says with such love.

"Oh my God Calliope he is beautiful!" And he is, as that we used Calliope's egg; he looks so much like Sofia. I have a mini boy version of Calliope. I feel the tears running down my cheeks as I look at my son. I look up and see Addison and Coop holding each other smiling at us, Calliope is stroking my head with one hand and Oliver's cheek with the other and my mom is just staring in awe at our new baby and I can't help but feel blessed.

"I love you Oliver, welcome to the world, you are going to be loved by some many amazing people." I whisper to my son as I doze off.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Fluff and sexy times ahead for Coop and Addison. Thanks for the continued support of this story**

**Chapter 32**

**Addison POV**

"Alright ladies I'm going to head home for the night. I will be in first thing tomorrow morning to check on you and Oliver and see if we can get you both home tomorrow. You did a great job Arizona and Oliver is adorable!" I tell my 2 dears friends as I watch them bonding with their newest addition.

"Thanks so much for everything Addison. Also thank Coop for me. Not only did she take care of my wife until I got here she was a huge help with Sofia and the twins." Calliope answers as she gets up to hug me.

"Yeah Coop was an excellent birthing coach Addie, she is going to be a total rock star for you when it's your turn!" Arizona tells me with a tired smile.

"She is pretty amazing isn't she?! Okay Arizona I know that it is hard to want to put Oliver down but you need to get some rest if you want out of here tomorrow. Love you guys." I tell them as I head out. Nicole had left with Barbara to not only get our 2 little ones home but also to help Barbara get settled at Callie and Arizona's house with Sofia and the twins. I'm excited to get home to Nicole. We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about me being pregnant since I found out in Miami then had to fly home and immediately head to the hospital to deliver Oliver. I smile when I open the door and I see a large bouquet of lilies on our dining room table with a small note attached. I smell the flowers as I pick up the note and read.

**-My sweet wife-**

** Today has been an amazingly blessed day. I got to witness another member of our family come into the world and I learned that you are giving the most precious gift ever. The thought of you carrying my child warms my soul. Thank you for giving me this gift. I love you to the moon and back.**

**-Your hopelessly devoted Wife-**

I tear up at her words; Nicole never fails to move me with her love and devotion to me and our family. I do one last check of the downstairs and head up to check on my babies and go find my wife. After I kiss my kids I head to our bedroom and I'm greeted with the warm soft light of candlelight and my gorgeous wife standing by our bathroom door with just her robe on.

"Hey there pretty lady. I imagine you are exhausted from the day you have had. I drew a bath for us if you care to join me." Nicole smiles as she turns to walk into our bathroom. I start to undress as I follow her and stop and take a minute to admire my sexy wife as she drops her robe and climbs into our tub and rests her back against the back of the tub.

"See something you like there Red?!" Nicole asks with a smirk.

"Eh it's not bad!" I sass back and receive a laugh from my wife.

"Get that sexy ass in this tub and I'll show not that bad!" Nicole holds out her hand to help me in the tub and I settle my back against her front and sigh at the feel of our skin touching and the warm water soothing my tired body.

"Thank you for the flowers and my note. I love them and I love you." I tell her softly as I run my fingers gently up and down her thighs.

"Thank you for giving me a baby. I can't believe we did it Addison. You are carrying our child." Nicole whispers in my ear as she gently caresses my stomach. I hear the emotion in her voice and I turn my head and softly kiss her lips.

"I should be thanking you for giving me a baby. I really thought that being pregnant, carrying a child was not in the cards for me, I had given up on that dream, but without a thought you gave my dream back to me. Thank you so much for that." I say with tears running down my cheeks. Nicole softly wipes my tears away and leans in to kiss my lips.

"Addison I would give you the moon if you asked me for it. You have given me so much just by loving me. You gave me Liam and Dylan and now we get to experience you bringing a child into the world. I'm going to spoil you rotten for the next 9 months woman!" She says as she wraps her arms around me and starts kissing my neck.

"You already spoil me rotten my love." I moan as she hits the spot between my neck and shoulder and nips with her teeth the way she knows drives me crazy as her hands start wander south.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are going to be growing our baby?! I already have a hard time keeping my hands off you, but now that I know you are carrying my baby it is going to be impossible." Nicole growls into my ear as her hand slips between my thighs and I open up more for her to reach where we both want her hand. I can't help the moan that slips from my lips as Nicole slides her middle finger up my slit and circles my clit with just the lightest pressure and I buck my hips up in response.

"Let's get out of this tub and into our bed. I want to worship you my love and there just isn't enough room in here for what I have in mind." Nicole says as she helps me climb out of tub. We use the ruse of drying each other as foreplay and then my wife grabs my hand and leads me to our bedroom and I can tell by the hunger in her eyes I'm in for a long night!

**Cooper POV**

Addison is pregnant with our baby! When we first discussed using my egg to get her pregnant I was excited and scared. But I knew how much Addison wanted to be pregnant and I knew that she had written that dream off a while ago so when she approached me with the idea there was no way I could say no. We thought it would take time to get her pregnant since she was a bit older, but damn if we didn't get lucky on the first shot. I hated that I couldn't hold and kiss Addison when she first found out but my happiness at just knowing that she was carrying my child overrode all of that. Then Arizona decided to go into labor and then she became my focus. I'm so happy that Bones and Addison made it back in time; while I was prepared to coach Battleship thru the labor I know Callie would have been so upset to have missed the birth of her son. And Oliver is a handsome guy! After the whirlwind of the day came down I was able to focus again on the fact that I just found out this same day that we are having a baby and all I could think about was showing Addison how much I love her and appreciate her and the gift she is giving me. So before I left to take care of the kids I asked Bones to text me a heads up when Addison left so I could surprise her with a bath. I stopped and picked up a bouquet of her favorite flowers and went home and took care of the kiddos. After enjoying the bath I need to physically show my wife how thankful I am and I help her into our bedroom and lay her gently on our bed and lay my body the length of her, savoring for a moment the feel of her skin on mine.

"Do you know how much I love you? You make me so very happy." I whisper as I softly caress her face.

"I love you so much Nicole, please make love to me." She whispers back as she rocks her hips into me and pulls my head down and kisses me her tongue immediately seeking permission which I readily grant. When oxygen becomes necessary I pull back and begin to work my mouth down that beautiful creamy skin I love so much. I hear my wife gasp as I circle her nipple with the tip of my tongue right before I pull it into my mouth.

"Please don't tease Nicole I need you so much!" Addison pleads with a growl.

"What do you need love, tell me what you want?" I ask as I continue to kiss down her body stopping for a moment to give extra attention to her stomach.

"Hi baby, I know you can't hear me yet but I want you to know that I love you so much already." I say as I kiss just above Addison's belly button gently and look up into my wife's eyes that full of love and desire.

"I love you Nicole and I think you are incredible sweet talking to our baby but right now I need your mouth on me, I need you!" She pleads. I feel my heartrate speed up at the request and I continue my trail of open mouth kisses down her body until I reach the apex between her thighs. I lie on my stomach and drape Addison's long legs on my shoulders and use my fingers to open her sex up to my mouth. I moan at my first swipe of tongue, although I have tasted Addison a hundred times every time feels like the first and I can't get enough. I take long slow strokes that I know drive her crazy and I feel her hips thrusting in motion with my tongue. I use my arms to hold her hips down as I plunge my tongue inside of her.

"Oh my God Nicole! So good baby!" Addison cries out. I continue to plunge my tongue into my wife loving her taste and sounds she makes. I know she is close so I remove my tongue and replace it with 2 fingers burying them inside of her as I use my mouth and suck on her sensitive clit. I feel her tighten around my fingers and she cries out as she comes hard. I slowly bring her back down with soft licks to clean her up and as I feel her breathing come back down I crawl back up her body and kiss her and she moans at her taste on my lips and tongue. I pull back and look into her sleepy eyes.

"That was amazing love, you wore me out." Addison says with a smile. I roll off of her and pull her back to my front making her the little spoon and I put my hand gently cradling her stomach.

"Good that was the point. Now rest my love you have a baby to grow. I love you Addison." I tell her as we drift off to sleep both of us with smiles on our faces.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Callie POV**

"Hey Red you ready to go? We have to make a quick stop at the grocery store for some wine for dinner tonight." I say to my best friend as I enter her office.

"Yeah just had to sign off on this last chart and we are good to go. Did Aria, Jake, and Max get here okay?" Addison asks as she shuts down her computer and stands up to leave her office.

"Yeah they are currently at my house with your brood and mine. Plus I think Teddy, Henry, and Benny are coming over for dinner as well. Arizona said that Coop had the spaghetti sauce done and simmering and they got a salad made as well. Arizona just said that between Aria and I we would need more wine." I say with a chuckle. The last 3 months have been a whirlwind for all of us. Addison and I found the perfect location for our clinic. It was a 3 story office space that hadn't been used for some time now. It was only about 10 minutes from the hospital, which would be great for Addison and me when we needed to perform surgeries. We approached my brother in law not long after Addison and I committed to opening a clinic about going into business with us and he and Aria jumped at the chance to move closer to us. Aria and I had been working very hard this last year to rebuild our relationship and honestly we are closer than we have ever been and we both hate living so far away from each other. Aria was currently looking for teaching jobs in the area. They were planning on using this trip not only for Jake to meet with the contractor with us but also to look for a house and start the transition of moving here to Seattle from Miami. We may have even convinced my father to buy a condo in the same area as Arizona's parents since both of his daughters were now going to live in Seattle. So as right now we planned to have a sports medicine wing and a pre-natal/pediatric wing for the clinic. There would be office space as well as lab space for my continuous research. We were leaving some room for growth in case we added to what the clinic could provide down the road. We were mostly meeting with the contractor tomorrow to see the progress and fine tune anything we needed done. We were hoping to have the clinic open within the next 9 months. This would give us time to get the construction done, both Addison and I to transition our departments over to Dr. Wilson-Karev and Dr. Fields respectively, and for Addison to have that beautiful baby of theirs. Arizona also starts back at the hospital next week and will hit the ground running in assuming her new position as the hospitals new Chief. Bailey has been in constant contact with Arizona this last month of her maternity leave so that Arizona was ready for when she came back. Bailey had consulted with Arizona on any major decisions to ensure that she was already passing the role to Arizona.

"Is Arizona ready to come back next week as the boss?" Addison asks as we heads towards my front door.

"She is anxious but mostly excited. She is anxious mostly about meeting with the board next week; you know how she is with authority figures. And she is sad to leave Oliver; she has really enjoyed being home with him and the twins. But she is excited for this new step into her career. Karev will be officially announced as the new head of Peds when they make the announcement about Arizona as the new Chief official next week." I state proudly. As I open my front door I can't help the smile that passes my face at the chaos that is going on. With my sister and Teddy being there we have 6 kids ranging from 3 months up to 4 years old, then an almost 9 year old and a 13 year old all bouncing around the house. Then add me and Addison plus 6 other adults and it is crazy, but I love it! Both Addison and I have a chuckle at what is going on. The music is playing loudly and apparently we are having a dance party. Arizona and I enrolled Sofia in dance a couple of years ago and she loves it and is now apparently trying to teach her Aunt Teddy how to salsa unsuccessfully.

"Aunt Teddy you have move your hips like this." I watch my 9 year old demonstrate the movement flawlessly.

"Seriously how can a 9 year old move like that!" Teddy exclaims and we all crack up.

"It's her Latina blood Bear!" Coop says as she walks over to greet Addison and me.

"Yeah Teddy what can I say my daughter was naturally made to move!" I exclaim as I greet my family.

"Can I inquire what brought on this dance lesson?" I ask Arizona as I give her a kiss and take Oliver from her.

"Well apparently Noah is going to his first dance mixer on Friday and is nervous because he doesn't really know how to dance so it started off with Sofia showing him some basic moves, which by the way he was awesome at, and then it turned into this." Arizona says with a chuckle. I can't help but join her when I look around our living room. Timmy, Quinn, Dylan, Liam, and Max are all bouncing around to music the only way toddlers can and it's adorable. My sister Aria is bouncing with them while Jake and Henry sit on the couch watching. Noah had apparently stepped to the side when Teddy began her salsa lesson from Sofia and was watching amused smile on his face.

"Has anyone shown Noah how to dance with someone properly?" Addison asks as we watch Noah blush.

"Uumm I don't really think I need to learn that, I don't plan on asking anyone to slow dance or anything." Noah says shyly.

"Nonsense, while you may not plan on asking anyone I would bet there are a few who may ask you to dance and I would hate for you to say no just because you didn't know how to dance with someone." Addison says as we watch her walk over to the stereo and play with the iPod finding and appropriate song. Soon we hear Jason Marz I Won't Give Up start playing. It makes myself, Arizona, Teddy, Coop, and Henry smile at the memory of New Year's Eve when they serenaded us with this song. Addison grabs a blushing Noah and helps positions his arms and then starts swaying with him to the music. We all stop and watch for a moment.

"They really adore each other don't they?" Arizona asks Coop as I stand behind her while she holds Oliver as we softly sway to the music.

"Yeah they are pretty tight. Noah is as protective of her since she got pregnant as I am." Coop says as she watches her brother and her wife dance.

"Hey kid go ask Sofia to dance while I show you how it's done." We hear Coop say as she cuts in. I turn Arizona and Oliver around and put my arms around her and start dancing with them. We watch Henry and Jake grab their wives and start dancing with them. We all watch Noah approach Sofia and hold out his hand and they begin to dance together as well. Addison, Coop, Arizona, and I smile as we watch them.

"Would anybody be surprised if those 2 grow up and get married to each other?" My sister Aria asks with a smile. The four of us smile at each and have the same thought, no we really wouldn't be surprised at all!

**Addison POV**

After the impromptu dance party we all sat and had laughter filled dinner and then got the kids all occupied so that we could all discuss business.

"Alright I will meet you and Jake at the clinic site tomorrow. Nicole and I have our 3 month appointment with Dr. Fields but I shouldn't be too late. If necessary you guys can start without me with the contractor since you both know what needs to be done." I say looking at Callie and Jake.

"Oh yeah you guys find out what you are having tomorrow! Are you excited?" Aria asks with a smile.

"Yeah we can't wait to find out if we are growing a boy peanut or a girl peanut!" Nicole answers as she places a gentle hand on my stomach.

"Do you have a preference?" Jake asks.

"Really all I care about is that the baby is healthy but part of me would love another little girl, especially is she looks like Nicole." I answer with a smile.

"I agree with Addison I really only care that the baby and Addison are healthy but another girl in my life wouldn't be so bad, although poor Liam and I won't stand a chance!" Nicole replies with a laugh.

"So tentatively we are looking at October as the goal to open the clinic. My dad was thinking we should do a big gala with not only our investors but with representatives from the sporting teams and organizations that will be working with us and different hospital folks as well. I was thinking it would be fun to do a masquerade party and dad said we can use the hotel for the event. What do you guys think?" Callie asks.

"I think it is a great idea plus it's good P.R. for the clinic." Jake states.

"I agree with Jake and maybe we can pick a charity or two and get some contributions to the community as well." I add.

We spend another hour hashing out details for tomorrow and on-going plans. Soon we all head home or to the hotel to get some rest before our busy day and between running like crazy with everything and my pregnancy as soon as my head hits my pillow I'm asleep. It feels like only a few minutes later that I'm being woken with my wife talking to my tummy and I open my eyes and realize it is already morning. I smile as I listen to Nicole having a conversation with our baby.

"Good morning peanut this is your memaw. While I really don't care if you are a boy or a girl because you are perfect no matter what, I'm very excited to find out today if you are my son or my daughter. Thank you for finally taking it easy on your momma, those first few weeks you were making her sick kiddo. I don't know if you realize this yet but you have the most amazing momma. She is beautiful and smart. She is so good at loving me, your uncle, your brother and sister, and especially you. She is doing everything to make sure you are taken care of while you grow inside her. She feeds you nothing but good food, well except when you scream at her for a cheeseburger." I can't help but snort at that and I get my wife's attention.

"Okay peanut we have woken momma up with our talk so I'm going to say bye for now but I will see you in a couple of hours. Love you baby." Nicole gives my stomach a sweet kiss and crawls up to give me one as well.

"Good morning my gorgeous wife. Did you sleep well?" Nicole asks as she snuggles up to me.

"I did and this was a very sweet way to wake up. I love listening to you talking to our baby. Are you excited to see what we are having?" I ask as I began to get out of bed as that I hear our kids starting to move around.

"Yeah I'm excited to see the baby for the first time too. I love getting to hear the heartbeat but to actually get to see him or her today is going to be amazing." Nicole replies.

I smile at her enthusiasm and we go get our kids ready for the day. Aria had offered to come over with Max and watch Liam and Dylan. We left for our appointment after we dropped Noah at school.

"Alright Montgomery-Cooper family are we ready to see our baby today?" Dr. Lucy Fields asks cheerily as she gets the ultra sound machine set up.

"You should prepare yourself to see the cutest baby you have ever seen Dr. Fields because I mean really this kid is mine and Addison's so you know it is adorable!" Nicole replies and we all laugh.

"Okay Addison you know the drill this will be a bit cold." Dr. Fields smears gel on my stomach and turns on the machine. Both Nicole and I smile as we hear our baby's heartbeat and soon Lucy turns the monitor towards us and we see our baby for the first time and I feel the tears fall from my eyes as I watch my wife reach out and touch the screen.

"Hi baby it is so good to see you, you are perfect." Nicole says with emotion in her voice. She looks up at me with those green eyes I love so much and gives me one of her heart melting smiles.

"Alright Red it's been a long time for me since I had a pre-natal rotation so are you going to tell me what we are having or what!" Nicole mocks.

I look at the screen again and see what I need to see and turn back to my wife to answer her.

"We are going to have another girl for you to spoil my love." 


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Yeah sorry for not getting this story updated frequently and I greatly appreciate the support and kind words from many of you concerning these stories.**

**Chapter 34**

**Arizona POV**

This week has been crazy! I officially started my position as Chief of Surgery this week and I feel like I have been on the go since day one. The week was spent meeting with the Board, then I set up a team meeting with department heads, where Alex, Lucy, and Jo were all announced and welcomed at the meeting as new heads of their respective departments. Addison was officially done last week and this was Calliope's last official week. The opening of the clinic was right around the corner as was the arrival of Addison and Coop's little girl. Speaking of Coop she wanted to meet with me before I left for the night, not sure about what as that she wasn't very specific when she requested the meeting. Just as I finish my last email of the day I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call out. I look up as my dear friend Nicole Cooper walks in and sits in a chair in front of my desk.

"Damn Battleship couldn't you spring for a bit more comfortable chairs?! I mean you are the chief and all, these are uncomfortable." Coop tells me as she settles into her seat.

"It was on purpose, this way people won't feel the need to stay long." I reply with a smirk.

"Good thinking." Coop replied with a smile back. I could tell she was a bit anxious so I started the ball rolling.

"So what can I help you with today Dr. Cooper?" I ask with a smile.

"Well I wanted to talk about transitioning April as the Head of Trauma." Coop says to me.

"Are you giving me your resignation Coop?!" I ask her with concern and shock. Did not envision that this was what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to necessarily resign per say, I just think it's time for me to do something else and quite honestly April more than deserves the position. She essentially runs the E.R. as it is." Coop says.

She is correct in the fact that April Kepner has become an amazing trauma surgeon, especially when it came to triage of the E.R. but I still didn't quite understand what Coop was intending to do.

"Was there something in mind that you had for something different?" I ask her.

"Well you know how we have been doing those teaching seminar rotations at UW for 4th year med students? I was kind of offered a part time teaching job with the college. 3 days of the week I would be teaching trauma triage and E.R. management. But I would like to keep my surgical rights here and I was thinking maybe I could take over teaching the residents. I would be able to spend time with them in the practical labs, plus offer one on one mentorship to them." Coop explains. I sit for a minute processing all that she has said and quite honestly I love the idea. What Coop was asking to do was very similar to what Dr. Richard Webber did in the last few years of his time here and the residents that had him as a mentor were better doctors because of it.

"I'm willing to sit down with you further and work out some of the details but I think it's a great idea if it's really what you want to do. How does Addison feel about it?" I ask her.

"Actually I haven't talked to her yet, I wanted to talk to you first before I made any decisions. Honestly I'm glad that I can still work here but even if it wasn't possible I would still be taking the teaching job and I will tell you why. Don't get me wrong for the last 15 years of my life I thrived being in the E.R. and O.R. rooms. I mean I love cutting as much as the next surgeon, but I'm ready to slow down some. Being a trauma surgeon means that you are always on call, we get paged in more than any other surgeon, and for a long time that was okay by me. Now that I have Addison and our kids, plus one more on the way, I want more time with them. The other night I was in the middle of helping Noah with his homework, feeding Dylan, while helping Liam tie his shoes. Addison was resting in our bed and it was chaotic with all the kiddos needing something and I loved it. And in the middle of all that my pager went off and instead of my first thought being excited about having some awesome trauma coming in, my first thought was to be upset and annoyed that I had to leave the chaos of my family. So I'm ready to make professional changes in order to give more in my personal one." Coop finish saying to me.

"I understand that Coop, it is a big reason for Calliope and Addison opening the clinic, a big part of me accepting this position. Even though we will be busy, we have flexibility to our schedules now that allow more time with each other and the kids. Let me write up a proposal for your position as the resident mentor and present it to the board, which I think they will be okay with. We can meet with April early next week to offer her the department head position. When do you start the teaching job?" I ask.

"I told them I wouldn't be available until the spring quarter as that we had a baby coming and I needed time to transition my replacement." Coop explains to me.

"Alright you should probably go home and talk to your wife about this and please know that I'm 100% supportive of this move Coop, you are going to be an excellent teacher my friend." I say to my friend.

"Thanks Phoenix it means a lot coming from you. Alright like you said I have a conversation to have with my wife. I will see you tomorrow right?" Coop asked as she stands to leave.

"Yeah everyone should be over around 1 for Max's birthday." I reply as we hug. Calliope had offered our house for Max's 5th birthday party as that Jake and Aria's house was still in transition from the move. As I drive home I can't help but reflect how similar Coop and I are at times. Both of us were driven by our careers for a very long time, being surgeons gave us a purpose. As we both fell in love with our soul mates and started families, we both have new purposes. I was honest when I said that a big part of taking the promotion was because I would no longer be tied to a pager. Most times I could be home for dinner and help with the morning routines. I smile as I walk into the scene that greets me at my house. Sofia and the twins are sitting at the table, Sofia doing her homework and the twins doing their "homework", which was some coloring. Then I see my beautiful wife with our baby Oliver on her chest snuggled up trying not to go to sleep as she comes out of the kitchen and notices me and give me one of her gorgeous smiles. Yeah I totally understand why Coop wants more time for this.

**Coop POV**

It was a huge relief that Arizona was so receptive to the changes I wanted to make professionally. For some time now I have been giving April more and more responsibility of the department and she has continued to excel and deserved a chance at being in charge of the department. I also had come to truly enjoy the few teaching opportunities that I was given so when I was approached by the head of the medical program after one of my lectures with the offer of teaching 3 days of the week I felt like it was a sign. I have been struggling for some time with how much I missed out on the kids because I would be paged away and it seems like it was meant to be when the offer was made. I didn't want to talk to Addison until I spoke with Arizona because I wasn't sure if I was going to be telling her I was resigning or that Arizona had agreed to the mentoring position. Plus I wanted to make sure everything was somewhat in order before adding any more change to our already hectic lives right now. With a baby coming and getting ready to open a major clinic, my poor wife was managing a lot of changes. I smile at the thought of how soon we were going to meet our baby girl. Everyone in the house was excited and we were ready for our newest member to join us. I walk into a fairly quiet house the only noise I hear is the t.v. in the living room. Liam and Dylan would both be in bed by now and I figured it was probably Noah in the living room. My smile grows bigger as I rounded the couch at the sight I see. Addison with her large baby bump was stretched out on the length of the couch with her legs stretched over Noah's thighs, and my sweet baby brother is giving my wife a foot rub while they zone out on a movie. Addison and Noah adore each other and it warms my heart that he is such a caretaker to her.

"Well don't the 2 of you look comfy." I say as I ruffle Noah hair, bend over and kiss my wife and then say hello to my daughter in her belly.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Addison asks me as I straighten back up from the couch.

"It was good, the usual. How about you guys?" I ask back.

"We had a good day. Dylan and I dropped Noah at school and took Liam to daycare and then we had a mommy daughter day. That consisted of going to the store to buy stuff for dinner and dessert, which both are waiting for you in the kitchen. Then we came home made brownies and then went and picked up our boys." Addison tells me as she slowly gets herself into a sitting position on the couch. Noah decides he wants to go play video games in his room and I go grab my dinner and come back and sit with my wife.

"So I have something I need to talk to you about." I tell Addison as I finish eating.

"Everything okay love?" She asks. I explain everything is good and then proceed to fill her in on everything. When I finish I sit back and give my wife time to process everything.

"Okay." Addison says after a minute.

"Okay?! That's it?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean you have put a lot of thought in to this and I agree with all your reasons, in fact I love you so much for wanting to make these changes for our family. Not to mention I find it all kinds of sexy that you are going to be a college teacher!" Addison teases me.

"I love you so much woman you know that!" I tell her as I lean in and nibble her ear. We talk about the plans a bit more and then Addison lets out a huge yawn and we head to bed.

"So are you still standing by the not telling me the name you picked for our girl?" Addison asks, like she has every night for the last month. I smile as I spoon her and lovingly caress her belly.

"If you really want to know I will tell you." I give my standard answer, knowing that she doesn't really want to know and wants to be surprised.

"You know that I really don't but I do have an idea for a middle name if you haven't decided on one yet but I'm not sure it will work with what you have picked out." Addison says to me.

"Well I haven't settled on a middle name as of yet so why don't you tell me what you were thinking and I will let you know if it will work with her first name." I softly say to her.

"I was thinking Calliope for a middle name. I know Callie hates her full name but I have always thought it was beautiful and she is such an important person to both you and I that I thought our daughter should carry her name." Addison says.

I smile because not only will Calliope work just fine as a middle name but the words my wife spoke of our best friend.

"I think Calliope is a perfect middle name and our daughter will be lucky to carry such a name." I whisper as sleep takes over both of us.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Mild sexy times and birth of the baby! I'm reaching the ending point with this story and will probably be wrapping it up in another chapter of so. I greatly appreciate all who have given such support of both the stories and have stayed by me with the slow updates as well. THANKS!**

**Chapter 35**

**Addison POV**

This last month has been hectic but so very rewarding. We are only about 2 months away from opening our clinic and the response from the community has been amazing. Right now my main focus is getting ready to have this baby. While I would not change getting to finally have the experience of carrying a child, I'm so ready to be done. I'm still about a week away from my due date but our little girl can make an appearance anytime now. Our friends have been amazing this last week with helping me out with the kids when I get too tired. Nicole has been really busy this last week with getting April transferred into her new position as the Head of Trauma and Nicole has been getting to know the residents as well and has started mentoring some of them. She wants to make sure everything is running smoothly before she takes time off for when our newest member makes her appearance. My wife has been amazing all thru the pregnancy but especially this last week. As my body prepares for birth I have become increasingly restless and uncomfortable in my body, which has also lead to some epic meltdowns. Nicole never complains she just holds me, rubs my lower back, tells me I'm beautiful, she is amazing. I have the house to myself as that Noah is over at Teddy and Henry's house, having some guy time with Henry. Dylan and Liam are with Callie and Arizona for the night. Nicole should be home a bit later and I'm thinking a nice warm shower is in order. I smile as I walk past the nursery to our bedroom to head to the shower. As I stand in the shower letting the warm water soothe my lower back my mind wanders to thoughts of meeting our new baby and if she is going to look like Nicole. I subconsciously rub my belly as if soothing my little girl.

"Just when I think you can't get any more beautiful or sexy you prove me wrong." I startle at hearing my wife's voice and I slide the glass door open and see her leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Hey you, I didn't think you would be home for a while yet." I smile at her as I turn back towards the water. I love how even when I feel like a beached whale, Nicole always makes me feel sexy and wanted.

"Yeah I was pretty much done with everything that needed to be done and am now officially all yours. Want some help washing your back?" Nicole asks as she starts to shed her clothes and climbs in the shower behind me. I moan as I feel her front flush against my back as she strokes my baby bump and leans down to kiss along my neck.

"Not sure if I told you this yet today, but you are so incredible beautiful carrying our baby. While I'm excited for our lil pumpkin to come out I have to say I will miss pregnant you. You are so stunning like this." Nicole says as she gently caresses my tender breast. I slowly grind my ass back into her mound. Nicole takes one hand from my breasts and slowly works it between my legs. Thankfully Nicole has such long arms as that my huge belly has made intimacy the last month a bit more difficult.

"Oh my sweet Addison you are so wet for me." Nicole moans into my ear as she slides 2 fingers inside. I'm so sensitive right now that it doesn't take long for my wife to push me over the edge. Nicole holds me up as my legs recover and then helps me finish washing up and helps me out of the shower and dry off.

"So what do you want to do tonight honey?" Nicole calls out from the bedroom to me. I only kind of hear what she said as that I'm focused on the large puddle that has formed at my feet. Now you would think with what I do for a profession it wouldn't take my brain nearly as long as it did to register what that puddle meant but hey I'm human and a first time birthing mom.

"Baby did you hear….Addison are you okay?" Nicole asks as she appears in the doorway again and notices me just standing there naked looking down at the floor.

"Uuummm I'm pretty sure my water just broke." I say still in shock as to what is happening.

"Seriously?! Okay can you get dressed or do you need my help? I will grab our hospital bag and the baby's bag and go start the car." Nicole says excitedly and starts bouncing around the room pulling out the outfit I picked to wear to the hospital, grabbing our bag for the hospital and then heads to the nursery to grab the baby bag.

"Baby are you okay? Do you need help? Why aren't you getting dressed?" Nicole fires rapidly at me as she reenters and sees that I haven't moved. I'm officially terrified, I'm about to give birth and I'm not sure I'm ready and I think I'm freaking out.

"I'm scared." I whisper but loud enough Nicole hears me.

"Oh sweetheart I know you are, all moms go thru this. You know better than anyone that it is going to be okay and god forbid if something does go wrong, which it won't, but if it does we are surrounded by amazing doctors that will help if it does. Now come on let's get you dressed so we can go meet our daughter. "Nicole says as she steps to me to help me get dressed then we slowly make our way to the car.

"You need to call everyone to let them know, but please make sure you call Noah first no matter what. He wanted to be the first one to know if I went into labor when he wasn't around." I remind Nicole as we pull into the hospital parking lot.

"I will call everyone once you are settled into a room. I will tell Bear that she can bring Noah over if he wants to wait with us but I will tell Bones to hold off with the younger ones until we are closer to pushing." Nicole says as we check into the maternity ward. They get me settled and Dr. Fields did a quick exam. I'm only at a 4 but seem to be moving a fairly steady rate.

"Alright love you are all settled in. I'm going to step out to call everyone; you should try to rest a bit if you can. I love you so much Addison and I can't believe our little girl is coming." Nicole says to me as she kisses me and walks out the door. I can't help but think again how lucky I am, I get to have that woman's baby today!

**Coop POV**

Holy shit! We are having a baby today! I would have never guessed that me coming home early to surprise my wife, which led to sexy shower time, would lead to us being here at the hospital getting ready to have a baby. I know Addison is scared, quite honestly so am I. I just pray that both Addison and the baby will be okay and healthy.

"Hey Bear is Noah around? Can I talk to him real quick?" I ask my best friend as she answered the phone. I hear her shuffle the phone around and soon hear my teenage brother answer the phone.

"Hey buddy so I thought you might want to know where Addison and I are right now. We are at the hospital getting ready to meet our new baby!" I tell Noah excitedly. I hear him whoop in excitement and I hear Bear in the background asking what is going on. I tell Noah to put Bear back on the phone.

"Hey Bear so today is the day! Our baby is coming!" I tell her and she yells out excitedly that she and Noah are on their way. I remind her to take her time as that Addison is only at a 4. I finish up with her and make the call to our other best friends.

"Hola Coop!" Bones answers the phone.

"Hey Bones so I thought you might be interested in knowing that you will be meeting your new niece very soon." I tell her proudly.

"Wait is Addison in labor? When? How long? What is dilated to? Shit I'm on my way!" I hear Bones scrambling around as she fires off questions.

"Deep breath there Bones. Her water broke about an hour ago and we just finished an exam and she is currently at a 4 but progressing nicely. You are welcome to come down but we would like to hold off with the little ones until we are closer to pushing. Noah and Bear are on their way." I tell her as I pace outside the room.

"Okay I will leave the kiddos with Arizona and then I'm on my way. I'm so excited and happy for you guys!" She squeals as we hang up. I walk back into the room and can't help but smile at how gorgeous my wife is laying there with her eyes closed.

"I can feel you staring creeper. Get over here and help me sit up so you can rub my lower back." I smile at the demand and walk over and help her sit up. She leans forward with her forehead against my chest and I reach down and start massaging her lower back.

"How is the pain love?" I ask her as we sway back and forth a bit.

"The contractions are coming closer together and are definitely more intense but so far I'm okay. Dr. Fields said that once I'm around a 6 we can do the epidural. I kind of feel like walking, will you walk with me?" Addison asks and I assist her up and wrap my arm around her waist to steady her as we begin a slow lap of the hospital floor. We have to stop half a dozen times for Addison to work thru a contraction and when we get back to the room we find Teddy, Noah, Callie, and Dr. Fields in the room. After everyone says hello to Addison we all step out so Dr. Fields can examine her.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, it means a lot to Addison and I to have you guys here." I tell them as I hug them each.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world; we are so excited to meet her. So are going to tell us the name yet?" Bones asks me with a smile.

"You will find out soon enough Bones. Noah do you want to hang out here or do you want to go to Bear's office and play on her computer for a while?' I ask my younger brother.

"Can we wait to see what Dr. Fields says, that way if we are close to the baby coming I will stay here, and if we have a while I might go to Aunt Ted's office." Noah answers me just as Dr. Fields steps out.

"Everything looks perfect Coop. Addison is progressing nicely and she is handling the pain well. She is already at a 7 so I went ahead and ordered the epidural. Now the epidural usually does 1 of 2 things, it will either speed up the progress or slow it way down. I will be back after she gets it to see where we are at." Dr. Fields says as she heads off to another patient.

"I'm going to go call Arizona with an update and might go down to the cafeteria for some snacks. You want to come with me Noah?" Bones says as she pulls out her phone. Teddy and Noah both decided to go with Callie and I head back into my wife.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?" I ask Addison as I sit next to her bed and hold her hand.

"I'm good honey, excited to get the epidural." She answers just as she squeezes my hand and breathes thru another contraction. I help Addison sit up and lean forward into me as they getting ready to put in the epidural. Soon the effects kick in and Dr. Fields comes in to exam her again.

"Well Addison you are just about ready to push. I'm going to go get the birth team together and get gowned up and come back to push." Dr. Fields says as she leaves the room. I run out quickly to inform the group waiting the status and that we are going to be pushing soon.

"You ready to do this my love? You have already been so amazing. Thank you so much for doing this for us." I tell Addison as Dr. Fields prepares Addison to push. And push she does, for almost 3 hours my wife has been pushing and Dr. Fields tells me that she can see our daughters head.

"One more push my sweet love and she will be here. I know you are tired but you are almost done…one more push Ads!" I encourage my wife. Then I hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, my baby cry.

"It's a girl! Do you want to cut the cord Coop?" I look down at Dr. Fields with tears in my eyes as she lays our daughter on Addison chest and extends the scirrors to me to cut the cord. They take our daughter away to clean her up and run test as Dr. Fields cleans Addison up. I lean down and give her the softest kiss on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you my wife. You did amazing and I love you so much." I tell her. Soon they bring the baby back and I hold my daughter for the first time as Addison watches us adoringly. She is perfect; she has my dark hair but seems to be leaning towards blue eyes. I had asked the nurse to grab everyone waiting outside for us to bring them down. I stand holding my daughter next to Addison bed as Noah, Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Dylan, and Liam all pile into the room.

"Everyone tonight at 802 pm Addison gave birth to a healthy 7lb 2oz, 19 in long baby girl. This little angel is Charlotte Calliope Montgomery-Cooper. Charlie this is your family." I say with a kiss to her head as I walk towards the group to introduce her.

"This is your uncle Noah and your big brother Liam and big sister Dylan." I smile as I watch my children and brother fall in love with Charlie.

"These amazing women are your aunts and I couldn't ask for better woman than these to have in your life. This is your aunt Teddy; she might be one of the bravest people I have ever met. This is your aunt Arizona; I only hope that she shows you how to find joy in the world always like she does. And this right here is your aunt Calliope. She is who we named you after because she is a very special woman, who your momma and I adore." I walk down the line of my 3 dearest friends and introduce them to my daughter. As I reach Callie she has tears running down her face and silently asks to hold Charlie and I hand her over.

"Thank you for the honor of your daughter carrying my name. I have never been fond of the name but to know that my beautiful niece shares it with me makes me hate it just a bit less. It's so nice to meet you baby Charlie." I watch my best friends fall in love with my daughter and I take a minute to look around the room at my wife and family and I think; now I feel complete.


End file.
